The Only One
by jinx XD
Summary: She made him feel things he had never felt before and he was scared, scared that if she left him he would never again be able to feel that thunderous beating of the heart, that anticipation, that nervousness that comes with falling in love. Sasuke x OC H.S Fic
1. new girl

**A/N: alright anyone who is reading this PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Ok so this was my first story so the first ten chapters or so are really irritating because I repeated the same things over again just in different points of view so just stick with but I promise after that It gets better…. Well at least I hope it does.**

**Chapter 1**

You know how whenever there is a new kid at school everyone rushes of to see who they are and if the person is good enough to be in their friend circle or if this is the new prey of the school?

Yeah well today I am that person, man I feel like I'm going to die because of all the people staring at me I've never actually been very good at making a good first impression.

" Hey sweety I'll be right back I just need to speak with your principle just go sit there ok, I'll be right back" mum said walking into the principal's office.

I started to walk over to the seats but as I did a guy with onyx eyes and hair the same colour started to walk my way. 'Do all the guys at this school look like this because this one looks pretty good' I thought to myself.

Ok you must be thinking, well someone is shallow but in truth it's not me I'm looking at the guys for, its my friend that I left behind at the previous town let just say her name was Temari and well she asked me to look at some guys for her.

Anyways back to the present, I guess I was too busy looking (no I was not staring at the guy, I was merely observing) that I didn't see the small steps in front of me and I tripped face first onto the floor. I sat up and rubbed my face "owie owie owie it hurts!" I said as tears started prickling my eyes. 'Man I really am exceptionally clumsy.' "Are you the new student?" The guy I was previously staring at asked me, his expression was straight faced but I could see in his eyes that he was amused.

"Ummm… yes." I mentally cursed 'he isn't the one that's going to show me around is he?'

"Ok well your guide will meet you in about 5 minutes"

I mentally cheered 'he isn't my guide otherwise it would be extremely embarrassing because I am extremely accident prone!'

"Oh and one more thing I suggest you look where you are going instead of looking at other things because there are heaps of stairs in this school and we wouldn't want you to trip" he looked at me and gave me a smirk, a smirk that was very condescending.

I gave the guy a fake smile and walked off to go sit at a chair when I tripped again over my own two feet ' great absolutely great' I turned around to look at the guy but he had already gone 'Oh thank god he hadn't seen me trip again, otherwise I would be drowning in embarrassment right now!"

'**The guy's' POV**

I was walking around looking for the new girl that Hinata told me to tell something to, when I saw this girl walking my way looking at me. 'Oh great another fan girl!' I mentally shouted, note the sarcasm. So she was walking my way when she tripped over the steps. I couldn't help but crack a smile I mean I wasn't exactly accustomed to laughing that much, but man was it funny!

I tried very hard and put a straight face on, I couldn't ruin my reputation now could I? People seeing me laughing, they would probably have a heart attack or think the world is ending. I went up to the girl "Are you the new student?" I said trying to keep my amusement hidden.

"Ummm… yes." She answered hesitantly

"Ok well your guide will meet you in about 5 minutes" as soon as I said that I saw her eyes light up 'hmmm... ?'

"Oh and one more thing, I suggest you look where you are going instead of looking at other things because there are heaps of stairs in this school and we wouldn't want you to trip" I looked at her and gave her one of my smirks that I save for Naruto and his idiot plans that never work.

She gave me an obviously fake smile and walked off and so did I. But I turned around one last time and saw her trip and act like it was nothing, so I made a run for it because I wouldn't be able to hold in my laughter anymore!

**Back to normal POV**

So five minutes past and no sign of my guide and mum had already left telling me that everything was good to go and that she hopes I have a good day, if only mum knew I tripped over twice in around ten minutes maybe even less. You see I got my clumsiness from my mum.

"ummm… e-excuse me but are y-you Aiyashi Umisaki?"

I turned around to see a very pretty girl with the most beautiful, lavender eyes and purplish, blue hair.

"Yes. Are you my guide?" the girl gave a nod and gestured for me to follow.

"I'm sorry I was so late you see my cousin had an issue with his car this morning, so I asked one of my friends to tell you that I would be there in five minutes but I guess it took longer than expected" her eyes trailed to the ground "Hey you know what, it doesn't really matter! Oh and may I just say your eyes are absolutely beautiful!" The girl blushed a deep shade of red, then I realised that I didn't even know her name! "Sorry but uhhh… what did you say your name was?"

"My name?" the red, staining her cheeks got even redder "Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you my name! I am so sorry my name is Hinata Hyuuga"

"Well nice to meet you Hinata. So where are we going to?" I asked, finally observing my surroundings

"oh we are going to home room. I just realised we are extremely late!" she screamed grabbing my wrist and running.

We made it to our 'home room' in what seemed to me in record time. We entered and everyone just stared, not at Hinata but me, ME? Why not stare at the pretty girl with lavender eyes rather then me? I hate it when people stare!

Hinata walked up to the teacher and whispered something to him most likely something about me then she gave me thumbs up and walked off to her seat. I sighed I hope these people are nice.

The teacher drew the classes attention "Class we have a new student joining us today her name is Aiyashi Umisaki and she just moved here from Suna where she attended Suna High, so guys please make her feel at home." The teacher gave a knowing look to everyone and then looked at me.

"So Miss Umisaki, my name is Iruka Sensei nice to meet you. Ok so since our seating orders are in alphabetical order, you will be sitting next to Mr Uchiha and Mr Uzumaki over there in the first row". The teacher pointed to the same boy I had met this morning, 'but right now he looked very annoyed and scary' and a boy with bright blonde hair, who was giving a huge grin at me. I quietly and quickly went and sat in my spot between them

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next superhero and that grumpy bum next to you is Sasuke Uchiha!" he shouted more then said 'OH so the jerk's name is Sasuke Uchiha huh!'

"Umm… nice to meet you Naruto I'm Aiyashi." I put my stationary on the desk and slowly sank into my chair hoping no one notices the new girl.

"Hey why are you sinking into your chair Aiyashi!" Naruto shouted 'now I'll never be able to go unnoticed' I mentally screamed, suddenly I heard an ouch so I turned around to look at Naruto who was clutching his head.

"What was that for Sasuke?"

"You moron can't you see she is trying to just blend in so she doesn't go noticed, seriously you really are stupid."

'Did this guy just help me?' I saw Naruto pout and felt bad so I turned and faced Sasuke

"You know you didn't have to hit him!" I said a bit angrily 'come on this guy saw me trip and gave me a condescending smirk!' He gave me a look saying yeah I don't really care, then I turned to Naruto "Uhhh Uzumaki-san I'm sorry you got hit because of me but really I am trying to go unnoticed so if you could keep it down a bit I would really appreciate it." I gave him a big smile and he grinned back.

Suddenly I got pulled into a bone crushing hug "Awww Aiya-chan it's ok and I will definitely try to be more quiet, at least for your sake" he said ecstatically 'Oh yeah he's totally being quiet everyone's staring, hang on he just called me Aiya-chan, this guy has issues.' I thought for a few moments

'Uh-oh I can't breathe! if he doesn't let go soon, I'm going to die because of suffocation!' I thought as I started flinging my arms around but off course Naruto didn't get the message and just hugged tighter, if that's even possible!

Then there was an "oww" echo across the classroom, "Naruto what was that?" Iruka sensei asked with an annoyed look

"Sorry Iruka sensei that was my fault. Naruto was sexually harassing the new girl." Sasuke said nonchalantly "well Naruto, I suggest you keep your hormones to yourself and stop sexually harassing the new girl" Naruto finally let go of me and I sat back down on my seat properly. Man how I wished I wasn't there right now because 1. Everyone was staring at ME! I mean talk about keeping a low profile and 2. My face was so red that I probably looked like a tomato. I gave an exasperated sigh and hoped nothing else would go wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. lost and found

**RECAP**

**Man how I wished I wasn't there right now because 1. Everyone was staring at ME! I mean talk about keeping a low profile and 2. My face was so red that I probably looked like a tomato. I gave an exasperated sigh and hoped nothing else would go wrong.**

So the day was going pretty smoothly except for ALL the glares and the amount of times I tripped and right now, I was wandering around like an idiot because I didn't know where to go. 'Could this day get any worse or more embarrassing' I thought to myself. I mean come on, I ran out of class (as soon as lunch bell rang) like a maniac to get away from the glares and embarrassment, because I couldn't take it anymore! But I was so stupid that I didn't wait for Hinata, or look where I was going and now I am completely lost, I smacked myself on the head.

As I turned a corner I bumped into something hard "ouch" I said as I rubbed my face. I looked up at what I had bumped into, and would you believe it, it was Sasuke Uchiha! I was so happy, not because It was him but because with him was HINATA and some other random people.

"Hey, watch where…"

"Watch where you're going you slut, purposely banging into Sasuke like that, how low!" a girl with pink hair said to me with a glare.

I looked at her, she was quite pretty especially the pink hair, it suited her. But she just called me a slut!

"Excuse me, what are you talking about? Why in the world would I want to purposely bump into him!" I said pointing accusingly at Sasuke.

"Hey don't point at Sasuke like that!"

I was about to say something but then suddenly Naruto came out of nowhere. "Hey guys I've been looking everywhere for you! What's going on?"

I looked at Naruto then walked of 'this is a waste of my time' I thought, I heard someone calling me but I just couldn't be bothered to turn around or wait, and I just walked faster.

After about ten minutes of continuous self reassuring that that girl wasn't worth my time and I shouldn't take what she said to heart, I realised that I had found Hinata and let her slip by and that now I was lost again! "Oh great I'm lost again" I said to no one in particular. So I decided to just go wherever the wind takes me!

So I've been wondering around for another good 10 minutes and I think lunch is going to be over soon so I have to find someone to give me directions and quick!

"Excuse me, but are you lost or something? You wandered this way around three times."

'Oh great I've been wandering round in circles this whole time! I mentally smacked myself.

"Ummm yes I am, so if you could please help me! I'm looking for Hinata, she is my guide, but I lost her" I looked down feeling kind of stupid

"Wait so you're the new girl aren't you? Well I'm Kiba and I'm in your class as well, so we can go together because break is nearly over. But first let me just get my things." He walked over and picked up a bunch of notes and his bag.

"You see I was studying and I normally never ever do that, but this time I was promised that if I get above 95% I get a date so.. you know that's pretty good motivation for me" he grinned sheepishly

I laughed "that's pretty cool, so who is your date?"

"Her name is Ino, she is in our class and she is really pretty!" I looked at Kiba, he looked like a child who just got a lolly handed to him. I couldn't help but smile 'so cute, he's like a little puppy! Hmmm he is definitely a candidate for Temari, but I guess he is technically taken?'

"Well Kiba, I hope you get your girl and ace that test!"

So we finally got to our class and as we walked in the 'end of lunch' bell rang.

"Hey Shika, guess who I bumped into while I was studying" he pointed at me and told me to follow him. As we walked to the guy I assessed him 'hmmm... seems nice, has unique hair style, looks bored. This guy is at the top of the list for Temari!'

"So, Shikamaru this is Aiyashi and Aiyashi this is Shikamaru"

"Sup?" he said with a nod towards me.

"Sup." I wasn't really sure how to answer so I just said 'sup' back, normally I would say "the sky" but my first impressions are really bad so I just stuck with 'sup'.

He looked me up and down and seemed to give a nod, 'does that mean he approves?'

I was about to say something when…

"AIYASHI! We've been looking everywhere for you Hinata nearly died twice with a heart attack both times because she lost you, plus we were all really worried about you!" there was a cough from behind him, "oh except Sasuke but then again no one cares about him so it's all good!" I looked to the side to see a glaring Sasuke and a very red looking Hinata.

"hey Hinata I'm sorry I walked away from you, ummm… maybe you should give me your phone number?" I asked getting my phone out.

"oh… ummm… y-yes sure b-but how did you g-get here?" she asked as I handed her my phone and she put her number in.

"Oh that was all thanks to Kiba" Hinata looked at Kiba and mouthed thankyou and Kiba nodded back.

The teacher walked in and told us to sit down. I, even though I was still sitting next to Uchiha because of alphabetical seating, was actually quite happy because write now we had English which is my favourite subject.

'I think I like my new school!'

**To be continued (the next few chapters may take some time because of exams)**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading my story =)**

**Read and Review **

**JINX XD**


	3. sasuke the ass

**RECAP**

"**oh… ummm… y-yes sure b-but how did you g-get here?" she asked as I handed her my phone and she put her number in.**

"**Oh that was all thanks to Kiba" Hinata looked at Kiba and mouthed thankyou and Kiba nodded back.**

**The teacher walked in and told us to sit down. I, even though I was still sitting next to Uchiha because of alphabetical seating, was actually quite happy because write now we had English which is my favourite subject. **

'**I think I like my new school!'**

So it was finally the end of the day, after a hectic series of events and I could finally go home to relax. As I was walking I saw that guy Sasuke Uchiha the one that sat next to me for every class. He was just a few houses in front of me so I decided to try and catch up to him so that maybe we can start anew, but as I got closer he said something.

"You know for a stalker you're pretty useless at hiding yourself." He gave me a look that said 'stupid!'

"Huh? What do you mean I'm not stalking you!" I was dumbfounded at his accusation.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He said still giving me that look.

"Uhhh yeah and if you want proof, that's my house so I have to come this way!" stressing the word 'have', I pointed a few houses in front 'there goes the "start anew" idea!' He stared at me.

"Yea well there are so many girls that stalk me, I thought you were a new member of my fan club" he gave me a smirk.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself buddy…. wait YOU have a fan club!" I pointed surprised "what fool would fall for you I mean sure you help people and all but you are a serious prick."

"Hn" he glared at me, his glare was actually quite intense!

"So what? Are you saying I'm not good enough for anyone to like me?"

"Well yea kind of, I mean you seem nice and everything but whatever girl likes you, you probably wouldn't even give them the time of day. Actually you probably wouldn't even give them a second look" I said, not realising that his glare had gotten more intense.

"Plus most girls don't like antisocial guys and from what I've seen you are very antisocial and emo also…." he came closer to me but I didn't notice "I am NOT emo" I totally ignored him "yes yes let me finish now where was I? oh yes right and girls want guys who, if they ever had any problems, would be there by their side, someone that would always be there in the darkest of situations, a knight in shining armour basically.

I'll tell you right now, you probably have the potential to be the knight in shining armour for every girl in this school, but they way you are going, no girl would want you for anything other than the reputation, because I heard that you were this school's jewel" at the last part I smirked at him but then I saw it, the most scariest glare a person could ever receive, I was frozen to my spot.

But I found it quite entertaining that this kind of matter made 'Sauke Uchiha the star of Konoha High' angry, although my life was in serious danger I just had to say it "You know if you ever need any help with anything like girl problems or personality change or something, just call me because back in the last town I was known as "the guru" known for solving any problems." I gave a big innocent smile and ran as fast as I could into my house and locked the door 'I think I dropped something? Whatever, probably just me being paranoid'.

Sasuke's POV

'What an annoying day!' I mean come on the only thing good about today was when the new girl Aiyashi fell over the steps and then her own two feet. But other than that, today was pretty annoying especially Sakura! Why does she have to be so clingy all the time I mean it's not that I hate her or anything but she is so irritating. She is such a massive fan girl I don't get how we are friends.

Which leads me to the situation right now, the new girl is stalking me!

I heard her jogging to me and I tried to play it cool.

"You know for a stalker you're pretty useless at hiding yourself." I gave her a look that said 'stupid!'

She looked at me puzzled, "Huh what do you mean I'm not stalking you!" I stared at her, 'she is a really bad liar and a bad stalker.' "And I'm supposed to believe that?" I said still giving her that look.

"Uhhh yeah and if you want proof, that's my house so I have to come this way!"she said, stressing the word 'have', she pointed a few houses in front. I stared at her 'quick I have to cover up my mistake!'

"Yea well there are so many girls that stalk me, I thought you were a new member of my fan club" I said giving her another one of my smirks.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself buddy…. wait YOU have a fan club!" she pointed at me, surprised "what fool would fall for you I mean sure you help people and all but you are a serious prick"

"Hn" I glared at her with all my glaring power. 'Does this girl know who or what she is talking about?'

"So what? Are you saying I'm not good enough for anyone to like me?"

"Well yea kind of, I mean you seem nice and everything but whatever girl likes you, you probably wouldn't even give them the time of day. Actually you probably wouldn't even give them a second look" she said, I was so angry now, not because of what she said but the fact that this girl is right.

"Plus most girls don't like antisocial guys and from what I've seen you are very antisocial and emo also…." I stepped closer to her and cut her off "I am NOT emo!" but she just ignored me and continued. "Yes yes let me finish now where was I? oh yes…"

I kind of zoned out at this moment I thought about how she was right. Even though every girl throws themselves at me I never even give them a second look, not because there are not pretty or anything! It's just that I don't.

"…..Every girl in this school, but they way you are going, no girl would want you for anything other than the reputation, because I heard that you were this school's jewel" at the last part she smirked at me 'oh now I was PISSED! How dare she say that and how dare she use the school jewel card! I hate that, my brother use to always use that against me. He use to say I would never be good enough to beat him I would always stay in his shadows!'

"You know if you ever need any help with anything like girl problems or personality change or something, just call me because back in the last town I was known as "the guru" known for solving any problems." She gave a big innocent smile and ran. I chased after her but she ran into her house before I could get her. 'Oh she is so dead now I'm going to make her life a living hell!' I started to walk away towards my house which was a few houses down the street when I saw something glittering on the floor it was a tiny little book-looking thing, I picked it up attached to it was a key. 'I wonder what the key is for?' I thought as I walked off

**Back to normal POV**

I was breathing really hard, I went into the kitchen grinning "hey sweety I'm guessing school went pretty well?" Mum asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I guess you could say that." I walked upstairs and closed my door. That night while I was in bed I thought about today, it seems this year is going to be full of surprises."

**Read and Review **

**JINX XD**


	4. musicbook

**RECAP**

**I was breathing really hard, I went into the kitchen grinning "hey sweety I'm guessing school went pretty well?" Mum asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smile.**

"**I guess you could say that." I walked upstairs and closed my door. That night while I was in bed I thought about today, it seems this year is going to be full of surprises." **

**Sasuke's POV **

"Yo Kakashi I'm home" I walked into the living room, no one was around. I walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I went to open the door when I saw a note.

"Hey Sasuke sorry but I had some work there is food in the fridge and if you need any money you know where to get it, see you later." I looked at the note and sighed 'I wish mum and dad were still here! Don't get me wrong Kakashi is the best, it's just that I miss my parents.

You see my parents died in a car crash, well that's what the police had told me, but my brother survived without a scratch. I was only around seven at that time when they died and left me with my brother, at the age of around 10 my brother tried to kill me but Kakashi came and stopped him. He was handed over to the police and I never heard from him again and ever since then I've been living with Kakashi. Kakashi is more like a much older brother than father but if I was to choose between him and any other person in the world to live with, it would definitely be him!

I absolutely hate my brother with a burning passion and if he is still alive and has the guts to show his face to me I will KILL him.

I went upstairs to my room and chucked my bag on the floor and lied down on my bed. I put my hand into my pocket and took out the key with the small book looking thing attached to it. I looked at the book it had a small key hole, I'm guessing that the key was for the small book. I put the key in and turned it a few times suddenly the book opened and started playing music 'whoa what the hell?'

I looked at it, I hadn't realised it had carvings on it. The carving said "To my dearest, keep this with you forever." There were initials on the bottom 'A.U' I stared at the initials for a while, 'who could this thing belong to?' then it clicked off course it was the new girl because she was running away from me so she might have dropped it and also the initials match "Aiyashi Umisaki"

I thought about it for a while then a smirk placed itself on my face, "this is perfect! This has to be precious to her, I will get you now Umisaki!"

I realised that the music hadn't finished but I wanted to hear the whole thing so I twisted the key again and closed my eyes. Now that I think about it the music is actually really nice, whoever the person (most likely a guy because of the message) was they have great taste in music. I fell asleep listening to the music.

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Aiyashi's POV **

I woke up with a huge yawn. I looked around my room 'what a mess it is, sorry dad you have to see my room like this!' I got up and started to look for the little musicbook that dad had given me on my birthday before he passed away.

I cherish that musicbook very much because wherever it is dad Is as well sure not in real life but I can feel him with me whenever I have that music book around me. I started chucking everything around looking for the little musicbook but I couldn't find it anywhere. I started to panic 'if I lost it I am going to kill myself!' I ran out of my room downstairs, mum was in the kitchen up and working

"hey sweety up so early?" mum looked at me amazed

I looked around desperately running around like a headless chicken "mum I lost it! I lost it!"

"Calm down, what did you lose?"

"Dad."

Mum walked over to me and hugged me, "awww sweety don't worry I'm sure dad will come back to you, he always does."

I looked at mum tears were staring to form in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away and nodded 'yes dad will surely come back to me and if not I will search for him forever, I PROMISE DAD I WILL FIND YOU!' I pounded the air with my fist.

I went back up stairs and got ready for school. This schools uniform isn't too bad, its actually quite nice it's a full sleeved white shirt for girls along with a moss type of green and dark green stripped skirt and a moss green jumper.

I packed my bag and headed downstairs for the door "bye mum."

I walked out the front door and headed for school when I heard someone call me, I looked around but saw no one so I just kept walking. But then I heard it again so I turned around once again and I saw Mr Uchiha. I was hoping he forgot about what I said yesterday because after the scary glares he gave me, I'm just glad I didn't die of fright or something!

"Hey Umisaki wait up!"

I thought for a second should I wait for someone who just the other day nearly tried to kill me?

So me being me I waited, he jogged from down the street a few house away from mine. Sasuke was giving a massive smirk at me, 'do I have something on my face or in my hair?' I thought, I mean what could possibly have happened that Sasuke Uchiha would give such a huge evil smirk at me? Maybe he thought of a plan to get me back for what I said yesterday1 'oh no I'm going to die at the age of seventeen!' but what happened next was completely weird!

He walked right up to me and looked me in the eye, his grin never faltering " You have to be my slave."

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it took so long but I had exams and I really needed to study! But I promise that from now on I will try and update faster because no more EXAMS! *starts dancing***

**Read and review. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed or put my story on favourites! Really gives me a boost xD**

**JINX XD**


	5. be my slave

**RECAP **

**He walked right up to me and looked me in the eye, his grin never faltering **

"**You have to be my slave." **

I was so stunned I didn't know what to say I just stared at him dumbfounded. After a few seconds my senses came back "what did you just say?"

"You heard me."

I glared at him 'who does he think he Is, why the hell should I be his slave?'

"And you cannot refuse otherwise you'll lose something important."

'What could he possibly have that Is precious to me!' I thought angrily,

"What is it that you have that is so precious to me?"

"Oh nothing just a little book that plays music." My eyes went wide in realisation, he has it!

"You have my music book!" I pointed accusingly "how is that possible!"

He looked at me and smirked "it just is." I felt a mix of emotions, first I felt angry because he wants me to be his slave and also that I was so careless that he has my musicbox and I also felt relieved because I know where it is now.

"So I'm guessing you will accept?"

"Yes" I said grudgingly, I mean if I don't then how am I suppose to get my musicbox back. I looked at him, he still had that god damn smirk plastered on his face. I just wanted to slap it of but offcourse I couldn't otherwise who knows what he might do to it.

"well if we don't hurry up we are going to be late for school." he said still smirking. "Oh and one more thing should you call me Uchiha-sama or master? Which one would you prefer?"

I looked at him incredulously 'what have I got myself into!'

**Sasuke's POV**

'Hahaha I really am a genius' I thought to myself in pride.

Seriously this morning I intended to do something evil to Aiyashi that new girl that has become my enemy but I couldn't think of anything so as I was leaving home I made a mind map of all the things I could do to her, to make her life a living hell.

First I came up with her carrying my bags and books around but to me that was not very evil or hard. Then there was making her my pretend girlfriend, but seriously who would want a girlfriend like her!

So in the end I decided she would become my slave that way she would have to do everything I tell her and it would only be embarrassing for her.

'And now that she is my slave the real fun shall begin' I said to myself grinning.

So right now we were walking to school and I made her hold my bag. As we were walking we met up with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke what's up? Hey what's Aiyashi doing holding your bag?"

I looked at Aiyashi she was about to say something, so I quickly covered her mouth "no one needs to know about this" I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver.

"Oh nothing she just came up to me this morning and asked if she could hold my bag" I said in a bored tone, I looked at Aiyashi she was glaring at me.

"Awwww man Aiyashi not you too! I can't believe you've fallen for Sasuke as well! Is there any girl on this planet that doesn't like him or go all mush around him?"

Aiyashi tried to say something again but I held her mouth even tighter .

"Well I guess I'm just too good." I said with a smirk.

"Well whatever, see you later Aiyashi!" he gave me a look of annoyance and then walked off.

'Well I can't help it if the ladies like me more.' I thought with a grin.

After Naruto left I let go of Aiyashi's mouth and she took in a deep breath.

"what the hell I could have died because of lack of air and what was with the, oh she just came up to me this morning and asked if she could hold my bag, that's such a stupid excuse!" she glared at me.

"well that's the most believable excuse I could come up with without causing a problem."

"The most believable! Are you KIDDING ME!"

"No I'm serious, you have no idea how many girls have come up to me and asked that question." She looked at me not believing what I said but I was telling the truth.

**Aiyashi's POV**

So we were walking to school right now and I was holding his bag 'oh my god how I hate this guy right now! HOW CRUEL! Oh why god of all people did he have to end up with it?'

As we were walking Naruto came out of no where

"Hey Sasuke what's up? Hey what's Aiyashi doing holding your bag?"

I was about to tell Naruto what a devil this guy is when suddenly Sasuke covered my mouth "no one needs to know about this" he whispered in my ear which caused an involuntary shiver.

"Oh nothing she just came up to me this morning and asked if she could hold my bag" Sasuke said in a bored tone, he looked at me and I glared back at him thinking of how to kill him!

"Awwww man Aiyashi not you too! I can't believe you've fallen for Sasuke as well! Is there any girl on this planet that doesn't like him or go all mush around him?" now I felt like glaring at Naruto how dare he say that, this bastard is sick and twisted I hate him but offcourse it's not Naruto's fault he doesn't know the unfortunate circumstance I'm in right now.

I was about to tell him what a horrid person Sasuke is but before I could Sasuke held my mouth even tighter.

"Well I guess I'm just too good." I glared at him 'he wishes!' I realized that the amount of glaring I did today is the same amount as how much glaring I have in my entire life 'man this guy brings the worst out in me!'

"Well whatever, see you later Aiyashi!" Naruto walked away not before giving Sasuke the dirties but for some reason Sasuke was grinning to himself.

He finally let go of my mouth and I took a deep breath one because I couldn't breathe and also because I needed air to shout, "what the hell I could have died because of lack of air and what was with the, oh she just came up to me this morning and asked if she could hold my bag, that's such a stupid excuse!"

"well that's the most believable excuse I could come up with without causing a problem."

'I can't believe this guy!'

"The most believable! Are you KIDDING ME!"

"No I'm serious, you have no idea how many girls have come up to me and asked that question." I looked at him not believing what he said.

We finally arrived at school when suddenly I got pushed and landed on the floor with a thud

'I'm already pissed and now someone's going to pay for pushing me!'

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who has been reading this story, I really am sorry but I've been extremely busy lately packing to go overseas so yea….. ummmm I may not be updating as much because there might not be any internet where I am going but when I do start updating hopefully the chapters will come out really quick because I would have written them while I was away.**

**Hope you still continue reading and reviewing =)**

**Sorry Kitten but I don't really have time to write long chapters but I'm glad you like my story =)**

**JINX XD**


	6. sasuke's fangirl?

**RECAP**

**We finally arrived at school when suddenly I got pushed and landed on the floor with a thud**

'**I'm already pissed and now someone's going to pay for pushing me!'**

I looked around for the reason I was on the floor at this very moment, there were a heap of girls surrounding Sasuke 'I'm guessing this is his fan club?'

"Hey Sasuke can I carry your bag?" asked fan girl #1, I stared at all of them dumbfounded.

"hey where is his bag?" fan girl #2 asked, they all turned and looked at me and I stared back with my mouth hanging open 'I guess he really was telling the truth about the whole most believable excuse thing'

Suddenly one of them came right up to my face, "you know if you're not part of the Sasuke fan club you can't carry his bag and no you can't join the fan club because you're not pretty enough." She grabbed his bag whilst glaring at me then she flicked her hair and walked away with the fan club following her and Sasuke getting dragged away.

'Woah what the hell! That was so creepy' I shivered just thinking about the situation just then, these people must be crazy to fall for this condescending, mean jerk of a guy.

So as I was walking to class I met up with Hinata "hey Hinata!" I waved to her, she quickly walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Aiyashi how was your first day yesterday?"

I looked at her I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, "it was ok"

Hinata looked at me in weird way, "Hinata why are you looking at me like that?"

She blushed, I guess she was just spacing out "oh it's just that I didn't think you were that type of girl, I mean I know almost every girl likes him but we thought you were different."

"huh? We?" I didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude or anything it's just the gang and I thought you could hang out with us because you didn't like Sasuke, any girl that isn't infatuated by him is his and our friend"

My mouth dropped and my eyes popped out, "ewww I don't like Uchiha! He is a condescending jerk!" Hinata looked at me "but Naruto said that he saw you carrying Sasuke's bag and that proves that you are a part of his fan club."

'Oh my god even though it was a misunderstanding, I hate Naruto so much right now!'

"No no no! It was because he forced me to do it, he said if I didn't he wouldn't give me back my musicbook!" I shouted, people walking by stared at me as they walked past me.

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile, "well I'm glad, that means we can be friends."

'Right now I just wanted to run away and hide under a rock, oh my god what did I do to deserve this kind of thing. Seriously all I did yesterday was tell him the truth, so why are all these things happening to me and I bet you there is more to come' I mentally sighed.

Hinata and I walked to class together and as we entered everyone turned and stared at me. I looked around the room, the girl from before that took Sasuke's bag of me was glaring daggers at me. Hinata grabbed my hand and walked off to go and sit and the class began.

If I said my day was going without a hitch I would be saying a massive lie, infact it was going really bad there was stuff written on my desk and people left stuff on my table and chair, I even got tripped when I went to go sit next to Hinata, oh and don't forget the getting pushed and squished in the hall way. I'm guessing all of this was done by Sasuke's fan girls, I hope he is satisfied now. Oh and I have still been carrying his things for him to every lesson and no one seems to care except for Hinata and his fan girls, both for separate reasons.

So now it was last lesson of the day which is English and I was just hoping that the lesson would end quickly without any problems but nothing seems to be on my side today.

"Class what is humour? What do we find funny?"

"What we find funny sensei, are stories where some poor, not above average looking girl falls in love with a prince and thinks that they have a chance." I turned around to look at the girl who said it, it was that girl with the pink hair that had called me a slut and she was glaring at me along with every other girl in this class except Hinata and a girl with blonde hair.

I looked back to the front and sunk into my chair while chanting "I hate Sasuke Uchiha, I hate Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok? Anyone else have any ideas on what is funny?"

"When someone gets embarrassed that's funny" another girl said

"Yes well I meant more like slapstick, jokes etc. if any of you say anything like that again that is directed to anyone in this class I will send all of you to the principal's office"

I was glad when the teacher said that because after that the rest of the lesson went ok and I got out of there as soon as the school bell rang. But unfortunately I couldn't get out fast enough because Sasuke 'the jerk' caught up to me and handed me his bag with a huge grin on his face 'oh how I wanted to bash his face in right now!'

So now we were walking home with me carrying HIS bag 'oh how I hate this guy!ARGH! He's such a condescending jerk, how can this guy have any friends? OH HOW MUCH I HATE THIS GUY!' as I went on with my personal explosion session Sasuke stopped walking and stared behind us but I didn't realise suddenly I got pulled and my back smashed into a wall.

"ouch that hu…" Sasuke covered up my mouth and told me to shhh, I looked at him he was looking out onto the street. I turned away closing my eyes trying not to pay attention to the fact that my enemy is so close to me, I mean I could knee him in the 'you know what' right now as pay back.

'Oh I would so love to do that right now and make him bend down and roll in pain!'

I heard what seemed to me like his fan girls pass by, after about a few minutes after they passed by I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke staring at me. I cleared my throat and whatever daze he was in, he snapped out of it and got off me.

"Sorry" he mumbled then we walked back onto the footpath, we walked back to our house with me still carrying his bag. We got to the front steps of his house, I dropped his bag and ran like my life depended on it.

I got home, closed the door and ran up the stairs into my room. There were three reasons why I ran as soon as I dropped his bag.

Because I wanted to get away from my worst enemy!

Because even though the first thing I felt was to knee him in the "you know what" after a while I felt really weird.

Because there was someone with white hair (most likely old because of the white hair) STARING AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW IN HIS HOUSE!

**A/N: I hope my story isn't boring anyone! Dx**

**R&R**

**JINX XD **


	7. beginnings of a weird feeling

**RECAP**

**I got home, closed the door and ran up the stairs into my room. There were three reasons why I ran as soon as I dropped his bag.**

**Because I wanted to get away from my worst enemy!**

**Because even though the first thing I felt was to knee him in the "you know what" after a while I felt really weird.**

**Because there was someone with white hair (most likely old because of the white hair) STARING AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW IN HIS HOUSE! **

**SASUKE'S POV**

Today was a pretty good day, I hope Aiyashi has learned to not insult or mess with me 'mwahahaha! She is going down now!'

But sometimes I don't know what but something happens inside and I feel like I should stop 'no way man I can't stop she insulted me, Sasuke Uchiha!'

Anyways all day the girls have been writing stuff on her desk and sticking gum and stuff on her table and chairs and through it all she still had to carry my bag.

So now it was last lesson of the day which is English and I couldn't wait t see what would happen.

"Class what is humour? What do we find funny?"

'Hehehe I find torturing Aiyashi funny.' I thought laughing to myself.

"What we find funny sensei, are stories where some poor, not above average looking girl falls in love with a prince and thinks that they have a chance." I looked at Sakura and sighed 'Sakura you and your gang are really quite sad' I thought, I mean come on Aiyashi isn't that bad.

'Wait, what did I just think!' I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

"Ok? Anyone else have any ideas on what is funny?" Kurenai sensei looked around the class.

"When someone gets embarrassed that's funny" another girl said

"Yes well I meant more like slapstick, jokes etc. if any of you say anything like that again that is directed to anyone in this class I will send all of you to the principal's office"

'Hah! Go Kurenai sensei!'

The rest of the lesson went normal and as soon as the school bell rang Aiyashi ran out, 'oh she's not getting away that fast, she still has to carry my bag.' I chased after her and caught her before she got too far away, I gave a massive grin at her and handed her my bag, oh and my warn you my bag was extremely full and heavy today.

So right now we were walking home, I looked at Aiyashi she seemed like she was screaming inside her head, she was talking to herself as well. 'Man this girl sure is weird.' I thought as I was walking, but then I heard what I was so afraid of.

"I saw him go this way, quick!"

My 'fan girls' there coming this way! I had to quickly find a place to hide otherwise we will both die, both because of separate reasons. I grabbed Aiyashi's hand and made a dash for the little gap between the two houses that we were just passing by. It was a pretty small alley type of place so they wouldn't notice us as they pass by.

I pushed Aiyashi against the wall "ouch that hu…!" I quickly covered her mouth, I put my finger to my lips ushering her to be quiet. I turned to the side and looked out onto the street, I could hear the fan girls voices they were getting closer. I looked at Aiyashi she had her eyes closed and she was facing away from me, I stared at her 'why is it her that gives me this weird feeling in my stomach? No one else has this effect on me? It must be some kind of enemy thing.' I looked away as the fan girls started coming into view I saw Sakura telling them all to go down the street while she…. I couldn't hear what she said then.

They all walked away and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, I looked back at Aiyashi she suddenly seemed so small and vulnerable, I felt myself involuntarily pressing closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me but I couldn't seem to look away from her, she cleared her throat and whatever daze I was in broke and I got off her.

"Sorry" I mumbled then we walked back onto the footpath, we walked back to our houses with her still carrying my bag. We got to the front steps of my house. I got my keys and went to open the door when Aiyashi dropped my bag of and ran, 'what the hell?'

I picked my bag and walked in, I was about to walk into the kitchen when Kakashi lazily walked into view.

"So who was that?" he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"A new member of my fan club." I said trying to seem as natural and bored as possible.

"Well Sasuke with the amount of experience I've had I can tell you that, that girl was not happy to be in your presence so she can't be a part of your fan club."

I joking glared at him "yea whatever Kakashi"

He came up to me and patted me on the back "I'm glad you've found someone because personally for a while I was starting to think you were gay and if you were we wouldn't be able to live together anymore"

I punched him on the shoulder "Kakashi you're sick and twisted and even if I was gay I'm pretty sure I would never go for you"

He looked at me with mock hurt "oh Sasuke but I always thought we were meant to be!" he said doing a full dramatic pose.

"oh shut up Kakashi." I said as pushed him out of the way and walked up the stiars into my room.

Once I got in my room I went to my drawer and pulled out the little musicbook 'its all thanks to this little thing right here that I can get my revenge on Aiyashi for insulting me.'

I examined the little box, I read the inscription, "To my dearest, keep this with you forever." I keep thinking about the inscription, 'who is it from? Why do I CARE!' what is happening to me I am starting to act really weird. I thought maybe I was sick or something and I just need a bit of a lie down. So I turned the key in the music book and lay there listening to its sweet melody.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Sakura got up out of her hiding spot and stood up straight dusting herself off "who does that Aiyashi girl think she is! How dare she touch his bag! How dare she go into his front gates! How dare she stand so close to him. "I'm going to make her life miserable!" she cracked her knuckles and walked away.

**A/N: Whenever someone reviews it makes me so happy XD**

**Thnx Kouriel you really gave me a major boost! I'm glad you like my story =)**

**JINX XD**


	8. bad omen

**RECAP**

**Sakura got up out of her hiding spot and stood up straight dusting herself off "who does that Aiyashi girl think she is! How dare she touch his bag! How dare she go into his front gates! How dare she stand so close to him. "I'm going to make her life miserable!" she cracked her knuckles and walked away.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

"Argh my head is killing me! I don't want to go to school today." I sat up in bed and rubbed my forehead 'whenever I get a headache bad things happen! I need to be extra careful today.'

I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, it took about fifteen minutes for me to get ready for school. I went downstairs with my bag and packed it, ready for school.

"Hey mum I have a headache today."

Mum looked at me with worry, you see last time when i had a headache i had asked mum to let me stay home because i knew something bad was going to happen to me. But offcourse, like most mums she told me i would survive, after all it's just a headache.

That same day i came home with bruises and cuts everywhere, I know unbelievable right? But its true I got 'mistakenly' bashed up.

So from that day on whenever I say I have a headache mum gets all worried 'yet she still never lets me stay home!' I mentally screamed.

So I left home very carefully, freaking out at everything and anything. As I was walking something heavy my hit my head making me scream like my life depended on it but then someone covered my mouth making me freak out even more. So I screamed and screamed with my eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, relax its me Sasuke" Sasuke whispered in my ear making me shiver involuntarily 'seriously he has to stop whispering in my ear!' I stopped screaming and opened my eyes, Sasuke let go of my mouth and took a step back from me catch my breath. I took a big gulp of air and exploded "YOU POMPOUS INGNORANT CONDESCENDING JERK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK AND DIED!" I slowed down my breathing and came to a steady beat, i looked at Sasuke annoyed and angry 'this jerk nearly killed me!'

He looked at me pissed with his arms crossed "yea well why did you scream so loudly when I chucked my bag at you, I mean you acted like you were getting raped and I'm pretty sure no one would want to rape you, after all there are people like Karin and Sakura in the world" he said looking at me, giving me a smirk at the last part.

"so what are you calling me ugly, wait no worse are you comparing me to pinkie!oh and if someone came up to you from behind and covered your mouth and whispered in your ear which made you shiver would you not freak out? Especially me, I feel very uncomfortable around these things!"

He smirked at me, 'oh crap, why did I say so much!' I mentally smacked myself.

"well i shall be going now so please try your best to not associate with me." I started walking away saving as much of my dignity as possible.

I probably got about twenty steps when...

"Where do you think you're going without my bag" Sasuke whispered in my ear making me jump and squeak at the same time. He started laughing at my reaction "this is going to be fun!"

**Sasuke's POV**

This morning i woke with a funny feeling, like today is going to be a great day. I got out of bed got ready and headed for the front door, "hey Sasuke, remember to bring that girl home sometime." Kakashi looked at me with a smirk, i wanted to go over to him and just punch his face or something.

So i was walking along the footpath cursing Kakashi when I saw Aiyashi just ahead of me, I called her name but she couldn't hear me 'is she deaf or something?' I got a bit closer and called her name again, she my bag at still didn't hear me so I chucked my bag at her head and the reaction I would have never guessed , she started screaming like she was going to die.

I quickly ran up to her and covered her mouth "Hey, relax it's me Sasuke!" I whispered in her ear which made her shiver. She finally stopped screaming and opened her eyes, I took a breath and moved back to let her relax.

She took a big gulp of air and just exploded, "YOU POMPOUS INGNORANT CONDESCENDING JERK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK AND DIED!"

Oh I was pissed now! 'Who does she thinks she is, she acts like the world revolves around her, I mean seriously I didn't even do anything. How was I suppose to know, that if I chucked my bag at her she would have a mental break down!' oh and the best part is, SHE is glaring at ME 'the audacity!'

I was so annoyed right now, "yea well why did you scream so loudly when I chucked my bag at you, I mean you acted like you were getting raped and I'm pretty sure no one would want to rape you, after all there are people like Karin and Sakura in the world" I said looking at her, I gave her a smirk at the last part.

"so what are you calling me ugly, wait no worse are you comparing me to pinkie!oh and if someone came up to you from behind and covered your mouth and whispered in your ear, which made you shiver would you not freak out? Especially me, I feels very uncomfortable around these things!"

I smirked at her 'oh really, you feel uncomfortable around these things? Well then it's going to be quite fun from now on!' I mentally rubbed my hands together.

"Well I shall be going now so please try your best to not associate with me." She looked at me and walked away.

'Sorry but I can't do that, especially not after what I just heard.'

She probably got about twenty steps when I quickly walked up to her quietly and whispered in her ear "Where do you think you're going without my bag" she squeaked and jumped at the same time, I started laughing at her reaction.

'Guess she wasn't expecting that.' I grinned to myself, "this is going to be fun!"

We finally arrived to school and OH MY GOD! I wanted to skin Sasuke alive right now! Every five seconds he whispers something in my ear making me jump and then he cracks up laughing.

'I want to beat the daylights out of him, stupid jerk!'

We walked in and I made a run for it hoping Sasuke's fan girls weren't around to see me, after-all they've been givingme hell for the past few days and I would much rather avoid them right now.

After a while I slowly came to a quick walk, I was heading towards class when to girls popped out, out of nowhere and blocked my path. I tried going around them but the just moved with I tried tricking them into looking the other way but that didn't work, I tried to look intimidating but that didn't work either because as I was walking trying to be intimidating I tripped over my own two feet and landed on the floor face first 'curse me and my accident proneness!'

So there was nothing I could do other then ask nicely for them to move and I bet you that wouldn't work!

"Ummm ... excuse me, could you please move." They made no attempt to budge so I made a run for it the way I came. I ran and ran never looking back but then I bumped into something hard, I squeezed my eyes closed because of the sudden impact.

"I finally found you." Someone whispered in my ear, it took me awhile to think of who it could be. I opened my eyes to see who it could be and it was none other than the famous 'jerk face Sasuke!' I had banged into his stupid hard chest! I pushed off of him as hard as possible, making him stumble back a bit.

He looked at me, I looked at him, we had a staring competition but then I blinked when I saw the two people from before coming my way. I made another run for it but before I could get far, Sasuke grabbed me.

"where do you think your going?" he looked at me expectantly.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I have updated and I still won't be able to update much but I hope you guys still keep reading! xD **

**Three months of no internet except for the occasional like right now.**

**JINX XD**


	9. sasuke means danger

**CHAPTER 9 **

**RECAP**

"**I finally found you." Someone whispered in my ear, it took me awhile to think of who it could be. I opened my eyes to see who it could be and it was none other than the famous 'jerk face Sasuke!' I had banged into his stupid** **hard chest! I pushed off of him as hard as possible, making him stumble back a bit.**

**He looked at me, I looked at him, we had a staring competition but then I blinked when I saw the two people from before coming my way. I made another run for it but before I could get far, Sasuke grabbed me.**

"**Where do you think your going?" he looked at me expectantly.**

'URGH! Now is not the time to be a jerk Sasuke!'

"Please let me go I have to run!" I said mustering up all my self control not to knee him right then and there.

"But you still have to carry my bag"

"Argh, you cruel annoying jerk!" my surprise out burst made him loosen his grip on my arm giving me a chance to escape but before I ran I grabbed his bag, then made a dash for it. I ran and as I was running I turned around and screamed "I'll meet you in class" then I ran off as fast as possible I ran and ran but bumped into something hard again 'I swear it better not be Sasuke again!' I looked up into a familiar face it was that guy that helped me when I got lost on my first day. 'uhh... what was his name?Kifa?Riba?Kabiba?

I think it was… "Kiba!" I said pointing at him

"Yea you remembered?"

"Offcourse I did! So did you get that girl yet?"I looked at him smiling but then my smile faltered when I saw his face fall.

"She never came that day."

'Awww I felt so sad for him, after all he worked really hard didn't he?'

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she doesn't know what she is missing, I mean to me you seem like a great guy and you must have worked hard because you had to get over 90% right?

"Actually it was 95%" he said scratching the back of his neck "I'm guessing she didn't expect me to get above 95% that's why she agreed." He looked so sad

"I don't think that's is the reason and if it is well then I guess you can't really do anything with people like that plus you should be happy and celebrating you got above 95% that's amazing!" He grinned at me, I felt glad that he was smiling again.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and started walking, I let him lead me to wherever he was going and we walked for what seemed a while then suddenly out of nowhere the two girls whom I had completely forgotten about stood in front of us, blocking our path.

I looked at them in surprise and slight fear 'what did they want with me? Why do they keep following me? I seriously don't get anything!'

I was going to speak and ask them what they wanted when suddenly they moved out of our way and Kiba quickly pulled me along with him past them. After a few moments Kiba turned to me fully, he had been looking at me through the corner of his eye this whole time.

"What did those girls want with you?" The way he looked at me told me that those girls were trouble but what kind of trouble?

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well whatever it is I'll give you a piece of advice STAY AWAY from Sasuke Uchiha because if your in anyway involved with him your going to be seeing a lot of those girls!"

'It all makes sense to me now, it's that stupid Sasuke's fault. Someday I'm just gonna ...ARGH!'

"Well anyways we should probably head back, the bell is going to ring soon"

So we started walking towards our class, "so what's the deal with you and Sasuke, I always see you carrying his bag."

"Oh hahahah!" I was trying so hard to make my laugh sound real, "you see... ummm... I uhh carry his bag because ummm.." I started scratching the back of my neck, I didn't know what to tell him. "well the truth is he saved me from a wild dog just the other day heheheh... so I kind of owe him...hehe..."

'Oh I was trying so hard to make my excuse sound believable because Sasuke told me not to tell anyone why I carry his bag and also I guess, the whole Sasuke saving someone is unbelievable by itself.' Kiba looked at me sceptically but didn't push the matter on any further.

We finally arrived in class and I was about to walk of to where I sit when Kiba grabbed me by my forearm "hey if you need any help with those girls don't hesitate to ask" I nodded, not that I was going to ask him I mean I don't like being a burden on people

"Oh and one more thing umm... what was your name again?" he asked rubbng the back of his head

I sweat dropped I can't believe throughout the entire time he didn't know what my name was, for some reason I feel so insulted.

"My name is Aiyashi."

"Ok sorry Aiyashi that I forgot your name, wait a sec... I don't think you ever even **told me** your name!"

**Kiba's POV**

I was making my way to class because I was going to go early and mope in the classroom about how Ino didn't show up "seriously I freakin studied my butt of so that I could go out with and she just... grrrrrr!" I growled.

As I was heading to class I heard someone scream out "Argh, you cruel annoying jerk!" I decided that instead of moping I shall try to find the source of this comment , I walked towards where the sound came from and as I was walking I looked around but suddenly something or rather someone bumped into me. I looked down at a familiar face, it was the new girl, the one that was lost.

'Quick idiot say something! Uhhh what was her name again...? Sarashi? Miyashi?'

"Kiba!" she said pointing at me,

"Yea you remembered?" I mentally punched myself for not being able to remember hers 'it's not like I have to say her name out loud right?'

"Offcourse I did! So did you get that girl yet?" she looked at me smiling, i looked down at my feet 'why did she have to bring it up in fact how did she even remember?'

"She never came that day."

'Why is life so cruel.' I thought to myself

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she doesn't know what she is missing, I mean to me you seem like a great guy and you must have worked hard because you had to get over 90% right?

"Actually it was 95%" i said scratching the back of my neck "I'm guessing she didn't expect me to get above 95% that's why she agreed."

"I don't think that's is the reason and if it is well then I guess you can't really do anything with people like that plus you should be happy and celebrating you got above 95% that's amazing!" she said smiling at me, I grinned back. I quickly grabbed her arm and started walking, to where I don't know.

We walked for a while without any destination until suddenly two girls out of nowhere stood in front of us blocking our path. I looked at them 'what did they want?' I looked at umm... well we'll just call her new girl for now... so I looked at her and she seemed surprised and in fear. I knew who these girls were and they are not good news for any girls so I sent glares there and luckily they got the message 'move out of my way or you'll be hurt'.

So they moved out of the way and I quickly pulled 'new girl' along with me, I kept looking at her through the corner of my eye trying to figure out what those girls wanted with her because those girls only get involved with outsiders for one reason and that is Sasuke Uchiha. I decided to ask her I turned to her "What did those girls want with you?"

'This is a serious matter those girls could really hurt her!'

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well whatever it is I'll give you a piece of advice STAY AWAY from Sasuke Uchiha because if your in anyway involved with him your going to be seeing a lot of those girls!" I looked at her, she seemed to have realized something.

"Well anyways we should probably head back, the bell is going to ring soon"

We started walking towards our class, "so what's the deal with you and Sasuke, I always see you carrying his bag."

"oh hahahah!" she seemed to be trying so hard to make her laugh sound real, "you see... ummm... I uhh carry his bag because ummm.." she started scratching the back of her neck, "well the truth is he saved me from a wild dog just the other day heheheh... so I kind of owe him...hehe..."

'That is such a hard to believe excuse, I mean seriously Sasuke and saving someone? He would never do that but then again he did make her do something in return for him saving her. But seriously I always expected Sasuke to be more creative and cruel in fact I thought he would never save anyone especially a girl, guess I was wrong about the cold hearted prince." I looked at her sceptically but didn't push the matter any further.

We finally arrived I class and 'new girl' was about to walk away but before she could go I grabbed her and pulled her back, "hey if you need any help with those girls don't hesitate to ask" she nodded,

'Is there anything else I need to ask her?' a bell went of in my head

"Oh and one more thing umm... what was your name again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

She looked at me, she seemed so umm... what's the word? Insulted!

"My name is Aiyashi."

"Ok well... sorry Aiyashi that I forgot your name... wait a sec... I don't think you ever even **told me** your name!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, I'm still having trouble trying to find internet anywhere around here and still around two and a half months to go *sigh***

**I hope everyone is enjoying reading my story!**

**It's a longer than normal chapter xD**

**Read & Review**

**JINX XD**


	10. jealousy

**Chapter 10**

**RECAP**

**"Oh and one more thing umm... what was your name again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. **

**She looked at me, she seemed so umm... what's the word? Insulted!**

"**My name is Aiyashi."**

"**Ok well... sorry Aiyashi that I forgot your name... wait a sec... I don't think you ever even told me your name!"**

Kiba's POV

She stared at me incredulously, "I think I did tell you my name."

"I don't think so because names are one thing I'm good at and especially names of pretty girls."

'After all I should be able to remember every girl I've tried to hit on so that I don't hit on the same one more than twice! Hmmmm... maybe that's why Ino didn't go out with me, she must think I'm some kind of playboy or something? I will ask her today'

I looked back at Aiyashi she seemed to be in thought, 'probably trying to remember if she told me her name or not.'

I was looking around the classroom for Ino when I finally realised that someone had been glaring at me for quite sometime. I turned around to glare back at whoever it was but I froze, 'why was Sasuke GLARING at me?' He's never glared at me before except for that one time when I 'accidently' smashed his face with a soccer ball but that's not the point, 'what the hell did I do? All I was doing was talking to Aiyashi... hang on, Aiyashi... is he ...maybe... no it can't be, he can't be jealous? Can he?'

It made sense, I mean Sasuke saving her from a wild dog, making her carry his bag... to keep her close to him? Glaring at me because I was talking to her, after all she is pretty and nice, not to mention she isn't obsessed with Sasuke like most of the other girls.

'I think Sasuke likes her and is jealous and here, I always thought Sasuke was gay!' I grinned evilly.

I left Aiyashi to ponder and walked up to Sasuke, "so Sasuke you finally took an interest in someone, thank god dude because I was starting to think that you were turning gay."

"What makes you think I took an interest in someone?" Sasuke said raising an irritated eyebrow

"Come on don't deny it Sasuke I know you like her! There's no need to hide it from me, I won't tell anyone"

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you finally lost it Inuzuka?" he said giving me a glare

"Are you serious? You make her carry your bag, you saved her from a wild dog and you glared at me when I was talking to her, you can't possibly say that you don't like her!"

"I DONT like her" Sasuke said irritated,

"class please sit down" the teacher said walking into class, Kiba decided he would figure out what is going on between them but first he has to do something else.

**Sasuke's POV**

I've been waiting inside the classroom for sometime now waiting for Aiyashi because she has my bag 'why the hell did she have to run of with my bag?'

'When she gets back with my bag I'm going to give her a piece of my mind' I thought irritated

'Well I guess I have sometime on my hands so what should I do?'

I thought for a while about what I should do and in the end I decided to just sleep.

**Half an hour past...**

"What the!" I gasped for breath 'what a creepy dream' I thought breathing heavily,

"How could I have ever dreamt of that? Me and Aiyashi? NO WAY! She's so... so... ugh I don't know!"

I relaxed and looked around, the class was pretty full now but I couldn't see Aiyashi 'where is that crazy annoying girl?'

I looked around once again annoyed at the fact that she still hadn't shown up when suddenly she entered the classroom along with Kiba Inuzuka 'god that guy is such a loser! He goes after every girl possible.'

They were talking to each other about something; I tried to listen in on their conversation

"What was your name again?"

'HAH! Idiot forgot her name.'

"My name is Aiyashi."

"Ok well... sorry Aiyashi that I forgot your name... wait a sec... I don't think you ever even told me your name!"

'Is Kiba flirting with Aiyashi? It doesn't seem like it but you never know after all it is Kiba.'

I think I did tell you my name."

"I don't think so because names are one thing I'm good at and especially names of pretty girls."

'He WAS flirting! Howdare he, who does he think he is hitting on Aiyashi like that!' I glared at his back, I've always hated this guy ever since that time he hit me in the face with a soccer ball.

I'm guessing Kiba realised because he started walking my way, 'this guy irritates me.'

"So Sasuke you finally took an interest in someone, thank god dude because I was starting to think that you were turning gay." I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

'What is with people and thinking I'm gay?'

"What makes you think I took an interest in someone?" I said raising an irritated eyebrow

"Come on don't deny it Sasuke I know you like her! There's no need to hide it from me, I won't tell anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you finally lost it Inuzuka?" I said giving him a glare

"Are you serious? You make her carry your bag, you saved her from a wild dog and you glared at me when I was talking to her, you can't possibly say that you don't like her!" Kiba looked at me annoyed

'Why was he acting like he's some genius that knows all and what the hell was with the, me saving Aiyashi from a wild dog?'

"I DONT like her" I said irritated,

The teacher entered the classroom and told everyone to sit down which thankfully made Kiba leave and go sit in his assigned seat.

Aiyashi came and sat down in her spot between me and Naruto, she seemed busy with something but I didn't really care I just wanted my bag back, oh and I wanted to know about the wild dog but that's later. I looked at her putting my hand out, she turned to me and stared at me like she didn't know what I was doing.

"Where's my bag?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Why would I have... OH NUTS! I lost it!" she started frantically searching for it around her, after looking around she turned to me with fearful eyes

"Ummm... Sasuke, don't kill me but I kind of lost your bag."

"I can see that but what are you going to do about it?" I asked her angrily giving her death glares

She looked at me in a daze 'I'm guessing she's trying to retrace her steps?'

"Oh damn I must have dropped it when I bumped into Kiba!" she said

'So this is that IDIOT INUZUKA'S fault!'

**Aiyashi's POV**

'I can't believe I forgot to tell my name to Kiba!' I thought as I walked over to sit in my spot, 'oh how stupid of me!'

I sat down and decided to just forget about it when I saw Sasuke staring at me with his hand held out, I didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Where's my bag?" he asked looking at me expectantly,

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Why would I have... OH NUTS! I lost it!" I started frantically searching for his bag, 'where is it? Where is it? I couldn't have lost it! Oh I'm going to die aren't I?'

I finally stopped searching and turned to Sasuke with fearful eyes 'I am really scared right now!'

"Ummm... Sasuke, don't kill me but I kind of lost your bag."

"I can see that but what are you going to do about it?" he said giving me death glares

I tried to remember where I had left his bag but I just couldn't seem to remember it! So I tried to retrace my steps and then it hit me, I think I dropped it when I banged into Kiba!

"Oh damn I must have dropped it when I bumped into Kiba!" I said annoyed because I think I just signed a death contract for myself.

'I have to find his bag as soon as possible otherwise who knows, he might do something to my musicbox!'

As soon as class ended I dashed for the door because..

I was getting glares that could make your soul shiver

I had to find Sasuke's bag!

So I ran and ran until I finally got to the place where I think I dropped Sasuke's bag but it wasn't there and I was freaking out. I looked everywhere around that area, 'maybe I should ask someone?'

"Excuse me have you seen a bag lying around?" I asked some random student that was passing by but they just looked at me as if I was retarded.

Another guy walked past and I decided to ask him, I tapped his shoulder "excuse me have you seen a bag around here?" the guy turned to me and my mind just went blank 'WOW! This guy's eyes are so pretty! They remind me of something or someone?'

**A/N: Yo people! Long time no updates! Actually it wasn't really that long but for me if I don't update every week I feel like its been a long time since I updated =D **

**I hope everyone that has been reading this story continues to read! If anyone has any ideas or suggestions or anything like that it would really be appreciated because myself esteem right now is pretty low and I think my story is staring to become a flop, maybe it has already become one? *crying in a dark and lonely corner* :'(**

**I really hope my story keeps your interests!**

**Oh! Can anyone guess who the guy is?**

**Clue: chapter 1- in the classroom**

**READ & REVIEW**

**JINX XD**


	11. sakura

**CHAPTER 11**

**RECAP**

"**Excuse me have you seen a bag lying around?" I asked some random student that was passing by but they just looked at me as if I was retarded.**

**Another guy walked past and I decided to ask him, I tapped his shoulder "excuse me have you seen a bag around here?" the guy turned to me and my mind just went blank 'WOW! This guy's eyes are so pretty! They remind me of something or someone?'**

I just stared at the guy in amazement, after a few minutes I broke out of the daze and realized that the guy was glaring at me, 'seriously what the hell is with these people and glaring, Sasuke, Sakura, this guy and I bet you there are more to come' I mentally sighed.

The guy cleared his throat, "did you want something?" he said irritated still giving me glares,

'OH your just lucky you have pretty eyes, otherwise I would have done something to your face!'

"Ummmm... sorry umm... have you seen a bag lying around here?"

'Awww man I am such a sissy!'

"What did it look like?" he asked staring at me

"What did what look like?" I didn't understand what he was asking

"The bag!" he growled

"Oh right! Umm... uhhh... I'm not quite sure"

"Are you dumb or something! What a waste of my time!" the guy gave me one last glare then walked away muttering to himself.

'God! Here I thought Sasuke was the worst but this guy is just as bad!' I thought as I stomped off as well to go find Sasuke and tell him the sad news about his bag.

**MEANWHILE **

**3RD PERSON POV**

Two girls walked into classroom, they looked towards the window and there stood a girl staring outside.

"We got this boss." The two girls said in unison, the girl staring out the window turned to the girls with emotionless eyes but when she saw what the girls had brought her eyes filled with rage!

"How dare she! Even though I told her to stay away!" she growled

She walked up to the girls and snatched the bag out of their hands, "how dare she touch his bag! How dare she touch HIM! This girl needs to be taught a lesson!"

The girl quickly walked towards the door but before exiting she softly said "gather everyone, we have some trash to take out." What she said was barely above a whisper but the two girls heard and got to work immediately.

**BACK TO AIYASHI"S POV **

'I've been looking for Sasuke's bag all day! I started after first period and it's lunch already and I still haven't found it! OH GOD OH GOD I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!'

I looked in the playing fields, I looked in the bathrooms (not the guy's ones offcourse!) I looked in the classrooms, the hallways even the bins! But I can't find his stupid black bag anywhere! I decided there's no running away from the inevitable, I'll just have to face my end head on.

So I headed for the cafeteria that is most likely where Sasuke is at this moment, I walked in and looked around, Sasuke was at the back with some other guys. I walked towards there table, Sasuke was facing away from me so when I got there I tapped him on the shoulder, "umm... Sasuke I can't find your bag, I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you, I am REALLY SORRY!" I said bowing my head.

'I can't believe I just gave this guy another advantage over me!' I mentally screamed at myself for being so careless.

I looked up at him and saw him move something behind his back but I didn't bother trying to see, "you'll do anything?" he asked raising an amused eyebrow

'Why the hell was he amused? He has no bag!' I thought confused

"Yes I will do anything!"

"Ok then I'll let you of the hook but whatever I say goes ok? So if I tell you to do something you have to do it without arguing."

I stared at him in suspicion 'If I know this jerk he has something up his sleeve'

"So now to test out our agreement I want you to...hmmmm... go up to Sakura and compliment her for a whole minute one rude thing to her and you'll be punished got it?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT ME TO COMPLIMENT PINKIE!" I heard a few of the guys snigger then someone spoke it was that guy from before the one with really pretty eyes.

"Could you shut up, God you're stupid and loud" your face flushed in embarrassment,

"Wait you know each other?" Sasuke asked surprised,

"no!" me and the other guy said in unison, we looked at each other sending glares,

"Ok well whatever, Aiyashi you go now" I glared at Sasuke and grudgingly walked over to Sakura's table which was just one table away, "hey Pi... Sakura ..umm.. you look very pretty today." Sakura looked at me irritated, I turned and looked at Sasuke, him and his entire gang seemed amused, 'someday I'm gonna kill that guy!'

"Umm... and your hair is extra pink today its like a shinning beacon of pink light" she glared at me 'that wasn't much of a compliment you idiot!' I mentally slapped myself

"I mean you know you're like the silver lining well more like a pink lining in a dark and dim lit place, you can like lead people through the darkness and you don't even have to have an artificial light which is like saving the environment form like pollution and stuff... I think?" I said trying to justify my compliment although I don't think it was working she seemed ready to slaughter me!

"Umm... and ..." I couldn't think of anything else to say to her so I looked at Sasuke and he signalled me to come over, 'OH YES times over'

"Well I just have to say you are very patient, thank you for your attention" I said to Sakura as I walked back to Sasuke and his group.

"Pink lining? That's a first." Sasuke said laughing

"Dude did you see her she seemed about ready to kill Aiyashi" some random guy said laughing

**Sasuke's POV**

I was talking to Neji about his car because he was having problems with it for the past few days when someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to see Aiyashi "umm... Sasuke I can't find your bag, I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you, I am REALLY SORRY!" she said bowing her head.

'Hahahah If only she knew.' I quickly pushed my bag behind my back, I wanted to hear what she has to say. You see just a few minutes ago Sakura came up to me and handed me my bag back...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sasuke." I turned around to see none other than Sakura standing there with my bag,

"Hi Sakura." I said eyeing my bag 'how'd she get it?'

"Here's your bag for you, I found it lying around in the hallway and the moment I saw it I knew it was your bag! So here you go." She aid as she handed my bag, I took it out of her hands and said thankyou then I turned back around, "don't I get anything?"

"Huh?" I asked in surprise "ok what do you want?"

"A kiss" she said it instantly

"Ok well.." I looked around the table we were sitting at "you go give her a kiss" I said pointing at some random kid whose name I did not know. The guy got up, "no I want it from you."

'Dammit!' I swore to myself,

"Umm... you see Sakura I have an infection so you can't kiss me so on my behalf this guy will kiss you just pretend it was me yeah?" Sakura glared at the guy who was approaching her then she looked at me and smiled "well then I'll just get the kiss from you after your infection has gone." She said giving a fake smile then walking away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So right now I was amused that Aiyashi was ready to do anything.

"You'll do anything?" I asked raising an amused eyebrow

"Yes I will do anything!"

"Ok then I'll let you of the hook but whatever I say goes ok? So if I tell you to do something you have to do it without arguing." She stared at me suspiciously

"So now to test out our agreement I want you to...hmmmm... go up to Sakura and compliment her for a whole minute one rude thing to her and you'll be punished got it?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT ME TO COMPLIMENT PINKIE!" I smirked, then Neji spoke, "could you shut up, God you're stupid and loud" Aiyashi's face flushed in embarrassment,

"Wait you know each other?"I asked surprised,

"No!" Aiyashi and Neji said in unison, they looked at each other sending glares,

"Ok well whatever, Aiyashi you go now" she glared at me and grudgingly walked over to Sakura's table which was just one table away, "hey Pi... Sakura ..umm.. you look very pretty today." Sakura seemed irritated, she turned and looked at me, I just sat there smirking.

"Umm... and your hair is extra pink today its like a shinning beacon of pink light"

'HAH! Shinning beacon!' I thought cracking up

"I mean you know you're like the silver lining well more like a pink lining in a dark and dim lit place, you can like lead people through the darkness and you don't even have to have an artificial light which is like saving the environment form like pollution and stuff... I think?" she said trying to justify her compliment although I don't think it was working because Sakura seemed ready to kill her!

"Umm... and ..." she looked at me for help, I ushered her to come back because time was up

"Well I just have to say you are very patient, thank you for your attention" she said to Sakura and then quickly walked back to our table.

"Pink lining? That's a first." Sasuke said laughing

"Dude did you see her she seemed about ready to kill Aiyashi" someone else said laughing

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

I could recognise that voice anywhere 'I'm in trouble now' I thought to myself

**AIYASHI'S POV**

"Sasuke what are you doing?" someone said from behind, I turned around to see Hinata and Naruto

"You know what Sakura is capable of doing to someone!" Hinata said to Sasuke

'What does she mean?' I thought suspicious of Sasuke

"Relax I'm just having some fun." Sasuke grumbled

"Yea at the expense of someone else" Hinata said glaring at Sasuke, then that guy with the pretty eyes came up to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata you shouldn't glare it doesn't suit you." The guy said softly.

"Sorry NiI-chan" Hinata said bowing

"Nii-chan? Your related to this guy Hinata?" I asked in utter surprise, I mean seriously someone as sweet and nice as Hinata is related to someone that is so rude and condescending?

"Umm.. yes Neji is my cousin but to me he is more of an older brother." My jaw dropped 'OH MY GOSH!' I looked at the two, 'I now know who this guy reminded me of'

"Is this girl your friend?" the so called Neji guy asked Hinata,

"Yes she is."

"You have bad taste in friends." He said looking at Naruto then me 'what a jerk! I glared at the guy,

"Nii-chan that was mean!" Hinata said,

"Dude your just lucky you're related to Hinata and you have pretty eyes otherwise I would've seriously done something to you by now"

"Hn...What are you going to do slap me?" his tone and voice dripping with venom,

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to get slapped but like I said you're related to Hinata so I won't"

"Or maybe you're just scared" Neji said trying to provoke me

"Ok that's enough Neji just shut up." Sasuke said, I just realised that everyone was staring, so I gave this Neji guy one last glare and walked away out of the cafeteria

**A/N: Yo people hope your liking my story! I made this chapter EXTRA EXTRA long xD**

**Please continue to read and support me! THANKYOU *bows down***

**Kakashi forever you were right it was Neji! *thumbs up***

**READ & REVIEW**

**JINX XD**


	12. sasuke stutters?

**Chapter 12**

**RECAP**

"**Dude your just lucky you're related to Hinata and you have pretty eyes otherwise I would've seriously done something to you by now"**

"**Hn...What are you going to do slap me?" his tone and voice dripping with venom,**

"**Oh I'm sure you'd love to get slapped but like I said you're related to Hinata so.."**

"**or maybe you're just scared" Neji said trying to provoke me**

"**ok that's enough Neji just shut up." Sasuke said, I just realised that everyone was staring, so I gave this Neji guy one last glare and walked away out of the cafeteria**

'That guy is such a jerk , after seeing this guy I don't think Sasuke is that bad!'

I was taking long strides so that I could get as far away from that guy as possible, I walked and walked I kept hearing someone call my name but I didn't turn around I just walked faster, but then someone grabbed onto my arm and pulled me. I was going to punch whoever it was in the jaw but my fist was caught by none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

'What the hell does he want? Does he want to insult me, embarrass me again maybe or maybe hurt me?'

"What the hell? You were just about to punch me in the jaw!" Sasuke said staring at my fist

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked irritated, ignoring his outburst

"Ok fine ignore me, not like I care." He said acting like a five year old

'Who would have thought that Mr Uchiha could act like that!' I thought surprised and apparently to me that seemed cute because I immediately softened.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for nearly punching you in the jaw. So what did you want?"

Sasuke looked at me weird, "so what did you want?"

He suddenly became all awkward and started to stutter, "ummm... I just uhh... wanted to ummm...check if you were alright because you know..."

"Yes I'm fine but if you hadn't told that guy to shut up I would have kicked him in his most sensitive part" I said starting fill up with rage again

"Ok ok relax! The bells going to ring soon so we should head to class" he said moving his sling bag to the other shoulder. "sling bag...SLING BAG!" I gasped

"YOU JERK I THOUGHT YOU LOST YOUR BAG!" Sasuke stared at me

"No uhhhh...you see I just ummm...got it, just a few minutes ago from some random fangirl."

"Oh yeah totally." I said giving him suspicious looks

"Yeah and that's why I ..ummmm... ran after you... ... so that I could tell you that I found my bag!"

"And here I thought Sasuke Uchiha's heart wasn't completely frozen." I said annoyed

"Wait I came here to check if you are ok as well." He said looking at me with serious eyes and for some reason I believed him. I stared at him, 'this side of Sasuke is something I would never have imagined, there is something about him...'

Sasuke cleared his throat making me snap out of my daydream, "ummm... we should be heading... to ummm... class now" he said looking away from me, I nodded for I couldn't speak or look at him for I could feel a blush creeping onto my face 'I can't believe he saw me staring at him! Idiot Aiyashi!'

**Sasuke's POV**

'I can't believe Neji was being such a jerk, I mean seriously she didn't even do anything!'I thought angrily

'Wait why am I defending Aiyashi?i think I need my head examined!'

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran after Aiyashi 'who knows what kind of trouble that crazy girl could get into!'

I called her name many times but she never turned around instead she just walked faster. 'urgh irritating women!' I ran up to her and pulled her arm to stop her, in slow mo I saw her fist heading for my jaw so I quickly caught her fist.

"What the hell? You were just about to punch me in the jaw!" I said staring at her fist which was alarmingly close to my face.

"What do you want Sasuke?"Aiyashi asked totally ignoring my outburst!

"Ok fine ignore me, not like I care."

'Sure she may think I'm a jerk but seriously I ran after her to check if she was ok and a fist is what she greets me with!'

"I'm sorry Sasuke for nearly punching you in the jaw. So what did you want?"

'Woah! She just... her mood just changed?' I looked at her, five seconds ago she was raging and now she is utterly calm, her face as expressionless as a blank piece of paper yet she seemed so full of emotion, she looked so... NO SASUKE YOU"VE GONE CRAZY! You've even turned the atmosphere all awkward!'

"So what did you want?"

"ummm... I just uhh... wanted to ummm...check if you were alright because you know..." I stuttered like a loser which, just for the record I have never acted like before!

'Oh great she's even got me stuttering!'

"Yes I'm fine but if you hadn't told that guy to shut up I would have kicked him in his most sensitive part" she said starting to fill up with rage again

"Ok ok relax! The bells going to ring soon so we should head to class" I said moving my sling bag to the other shoulder.

"Sling bag...SLING BAG!" she gasped

'Oh crap! Here comes the rage' I thought to myself

"YOU JERK I THOUGHT YOU LOST YOUR BAG!" I stared at her

"No uhhhh...you see I just ummm...got it, just a few minutes ago from some random fan girl."

'Well I was telling half the truth after all Sakura does count as some random fan girl.'

"Oh yeah totally." she said giving me suspicious looks

"Yeah and that's why I ..ummmm... ran after you... ... so that I could tell you that I found my bag!" I said trying to justify myself.

"And here I thought Sasuke Uchiha's heart wasn't completely frozen." she said looking at me with annoyance in her eyes.

'Dude that was uncalled for! She thinks I'm some kind of cold hearted monster or something!'

"Wait I came here to check if you are ok as well." I said looking at I with seriousness in my eyes, she stared at me as if she could see right through me and I felt extremely uncomfortable. So I cleared my throat because I couldn't stand here staring at me she was making me feel weird.

"Ummm... we should be heading... to ummm... class now" I said looking away from her and starting to walk to class.

As we walked to class I would occasionally glimpse at her and see her staring at me and when she would notice that I caught her she would blush and turn away. She was making my heart beat really fast, every time I look at her face and she blushes my heart stops and then starts again but really fast.

'What the hell is this feeling? What is she doing to me? I asked myself and for once I could not give an answer!

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! It really makes me happy xD**

**I would really like to know what you guys think of my story so far xD**

**THNX AGAIN GUYS!**

**JINX XD**


	13. am i a fangirl?

**CHAPTER 13**

**RECAP**

**As we walked to class I would occasionally glimpse at her and see her staring at me and when she would notice that I caught her she would blush and turn away. She was making my heart beat really fast, every time I look at her face and she blushes my heart stops and then starts again but really fast.**

'**What the hell is this feeling? What is she doing to me? I asked myself and for once I could not give an answer!**

**Aiyashi's POV**

Today was such a weird day! First those two scary girls, then me losing Sasuke's bag and then that jerk Neji! What the hell was with that guy anyway?

I seriously don't want to see that Neji again, actually I wouldn't mind if I didn't see Sasuke again either, I mean after lunch it became so awkward between us, especially since he caught me staring at him so many times,

"Damn he probably thinks I'm some kind of fan girl now!" I whispered out loud

"What's this about a fan girl?" I jumped in surprise and turned around to see none other then Sasuke

'What if he thinks I want to become his fan girl?' I looked at him nervously

"Umm... no it's ... uhhhh you have a lot of fan girls don't you?" Sasuke looked at me suspiciously but his expression immediately changed to a smirk.

"Yea I do, heaps of them, why? Do you wanna become one?" he said raising an eyebrow

"NO!" I said a bit too quickly, "Uhh... I ..mean umm... I would never become a fan girl of an arrogant jerk LIKE YOU!" I pointed at him, he seemed surprised by my outburst

"God no need to scream." He said, I swear he almost looked disappointed 'no way Sasuke being disappointed because of something like this, that's just not possible.' I looked at him again and the expression was gone 'told ya so!'

"Well I have to go cya!" I was about to run of when he grabbed my collar from behind nearly choking me.

"You can't go anywhere until you drop these books of at my house" I turned to look at him and in his hands where five thick books

"And why do you have so many thick books in your hand?"

"I'm helping Naruto with increasing his intellectual capacity."

"What? You and helping? That's the first time I've heard something like that." I said trying to piss him off but I'm guessing he realised because all he did was dump the books in my hands and walk off.

"Awwww man! Come on Sasuke I was joking! Dude these books are heavy and plus can't I just drop the books of at your front gates do I have to go in?"

Sasuke turned around to look at me, "yes."

"But last time there was that old man staring at me through the window and what if he is there again today?" I whispered to myself

'Maybe I can just dump the books on the floor and make a run for it back home! No I shouldn't do that after all he did help me today... WAIT A SEC why do I have a guilty conscience towards Sasuke? I haven't even done anything!'

"Man whatever I'll drop his books to his house."

"Good now walk faster." Sasuke said turning back to look at me.

**MEANWHILE**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Sakura was pacing around a large group of girls all of whom had serious faces

"People we have an issue! We all know who the new girl is yes?" Everyone spoke in unison "yes"

"Good now did we know that she has been carrying Sasuke's bag and that she has been through his front gates" Sakura started to raise her voice "and that she sits next to him in class and bumps into him on purpose!"

Some of the girls sitting down gasped but one spoke up, it was a girl with blonde hair

"But Sakura she seemed irritated whenever she was around him and its not like she had a choice of if she could sit next to him or not, the reason she sat there was because her last name Umisaki"

"So what are you saying Sasuke forced her into doing stuff for him? Be serious why would he want such a plain girl around him when he has people like me who would hold his bag willingly? Oh and for the last name she can always just change it!" Sakura started to bubble up with rage well that's what it seemed like to the fan girls but it was in fact jealousy for the fact that this new girl who had come a few weeks ago is so close to him all the time but her who has been trying since they were in kindergarten could never get so close.

"Sakura you need stop this, you're becoming crazy and obsessed!"

"Shut up Ino if your gonna support that wannabe then just get out!" Sakura shouted at Ino

"You know what I would gladly leave and once I leave I can finally be free! Because of you, I couldn't get a boyfriend, I had to reject him because of your stupid rule *if you're in the Sasuke fan club then you cannot have a boyfriend* and now that I'm leaving I am so happy!" Ino walked out of the classroom

"So do you people believe that this girl needs to be taught a lesson?"

The girls weren't sure what to believe because Sakura was the president but Ino was the vice prez and more of a friend to them, so they all just sat there silently.

"ok fine then I shall prove it to you, follow me!" Sakura ordered,

**Sasuke's POV**

'The things I do for that baka Naruto, actually I can't believe I'm doing it! How did I end up tutoring him tonight?

**FLASHBACK 3****rd**** PERSON POV**

"Hey Sasuke can you help me carry these books" asked Naruto running up to Sasuke

"No baka I can't"

"Awwww come on Sasuke please" Naruto said giving Sasuke the puppy eyes

"No way dobe" Sasuke said walking faster

"Ok fine then." Naruto said walking just as fast as Sasuke, "I'll just go tell sakura that you love and the only reason you ignored was because you were too shy and you know how sakura is." Naruto said to Sasuke a mischievous glint in his eyes

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Sasuke said staring at Naruto with wide eyes

"Watch me!" Naruto said about to run of when he got pulled back by the back of his collar,

"Ok fine I'll carry your damn books for you" Sasuke said begrudgingly

"Oh and you have to tutor me tonight too ok? I'll meet you at around 7.30 at your place, thanks heaps dude!" Naruto said running off

"Wait Naruto what about the ... books, dumbass" Sasuke sighed

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that is the story of how I got the great joy of tutoring Naruto the dumbass" I sighed

'But one thing has definitely been proven, Naruto does have a brain. Anyways on top of the Naruto tutoring today was such an annoying day, what with Neji and Aiyashi and everything.'

Right now I am walking home like a loser with five thick books in my hand, 'maybe I can find someone to hold these books for me?' I looked behind me 'no one' I looked in front of me and I was glad to see there was someone there. I ran up to them and noticed it was Aiyashi 'someone up there must be looking after me' I ran up to her quietly and was about to tap her on the shoulder when...

"Damn he probably thinks I'm some kind of fan girl now!"

'What is she talking about?'

"What's this about a fan girl?" I said from behind making her jump

She looked at me nervously "umm... no it's ... uhhhh you have a lot of fan girls don't you?" I looked at her suspiciously 'she should know that by now?' then my expression changed into a smirk.

"Yea I do, heaps of them, why? Do you wanna become one?" I said raising an eyebrow

"NO!" she said a bit too quickly, "uhh... I ..mean umm... I would never become a fan girl of an arrogant jerk LIKE YOU!" she pointed at me, I was surprised at her outburst, I was only joking.

"God no need to scream." I said, my face turning disappointed before I could control myself, but only for a few seconds was it there.

"Well I have to go cya!" She was about to run of but I grabbed her collar from behind

"You can't go anywhere until you drop these books of at my house" she turned to look at me and her eyes grew slightly big when she saw the five huge books in my hands

"And why do you have so many thick books in your hand?"

"I'm helping Naruto with increasing his intellectual capacity." I said irritated 'HAH! Like that is even possible!'

"What? You and helping? That's the first time I've heard something like that." She said

'Whatever I am not going to let her piss me off.' So all I did was dump the books in her hands and walk off.

"Awwww man! Come on Sasuke I was joking! Dude these books are heavy and plus can't I just drop the books of at your front gates do I have to go in?"

I turned around to look at her, "yes."

I turned back around and heard her whispering to herself, all I caught of what she was saying was 'old man'

'What the hell is she talking about, she better not be calling me an old man!'

"Man whatever I'll drop his books to his house." She said loud enough so that I heard

"**Good now walk faster." I said turning back to look at her.**

**A/N: I am so disappointed in myself I haven't updated in around two weeks! X.X**

**But I have a good reason which is I couldn't find any internet to upload.**

**Thnx Kakashi forever and echo Uchiha for continuously reviewing!**

**U GUYZ R AWESOME xD**

**And thnx to those who have reviewed so far and put my story on alert or favourites *bows***

**JINX XD **


	14. old guy with a knife!

**CHAPTER 14**

**RECAP**

"**Man whatever I'll drop his books to his house." She said loud enough so that I heard**

"**Good now walk faster." I said turning back to look at her.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Aiyashi nagged

"No." I said irritated, she's been nagging me since I gave her the books to hold.

"Are we there yet now?" Aiyashi asked tugging at my arm

"No!" I took a deep breath "we'll get there when we get there, GOD!"

"But Sasuke my arms are killing me!"

'OH MY GOD! Will she ever shut up' I felt like choking her right now,

"Sasuke..."

"OK WE"RE THERE!" I shouted

"Ok jeez no need to shout, I was just gonna ask you if you could tie my shoelaces." She said lifting up her left foot, I sighed 'I'm going to die some day because of this girl."

We walked in through the front gates of my house and went up to the door way, while I was getting my keys out I saw Aiyashi looking around nervously, 'I wonder what's wrong with her now?'

I got the keys out and unlocked the door; I walked in and held the door open for Aiyashi. She walked two steps in then looked around cautiously, "ok seriously what the hell is up with you today?"

"Ummm.. its just that ... never mind" she looked down at the floor, "so where do I put these books?" she asked without looking up.

"Over there on that bench." I pointed straight down the hallway to a bench in the kitchen, she started walking while I took of my shoes and put my bag down then suddenly ..."AHHHH!" I looked down the hallway and saw Aiyashi rushing towards me and instead of moving out of the way I just stood there. She ran towards me without stopping and she tripped over our carpet and fell, pushing me down as well then as soon as she hit the floor she got up, apologised for falling on me and then kept running, 'she must have seriously freaked out at something?'

I walked into the kitchen to see what had freaked her out, to end up finding Kakashi in the kitchen cutting vegetables.

"So you brought the girl home after all. But I wonder why she ran of screaming?"

"I may have an idea why." I said while I walked up the stairs"

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Kakashi shouted from the kitchen.

"No!" I shouted back

'After all who wouldn't be scared of a Kakashi that's around food! He could give you food poisoning!'

**Aiyashi's POV**

My arms were hurting because these books were so heavy, I can't believe Sasuke was able to carry these without any issues, 'damn he must have muscles then!'

"Are we there yet?" I couldn't stand this anymore

"No." Sasuke said irritated,

"Are we there yet now?" I asked tugging at his arm

"No!" he half shouted then he took a deep breath, "we'll get there when we get there, GOD!"

"But Sasuke my arms are killing me!"

'I'm not sure if he is unintentionally torturing me or not?' but right now Sasuke looked like he could maybe kill me!

"Sasuke..." I asked hesitantly

"OK WE"RE THERE!" he shouted at me

"Ok jeez no need to shout, I was just gonna ask you if you could tie my shoelaces." I said lifting up my left foot, after all undone shoe laces are a safety hazard. He just looked at me and sighed

'I'm guessing he doesn't care about my safety then!' I mentally shouted

We walked in through the front gates of his house and went up to the door way, I looked around nervously, 'what if that old man is still looking at me! What if he is inside?i rally don't want to go in!'

Sasuke got the keys out and unlocked the door, he walked in and held the door open for me, I walked in hesitantly then looked around carefully just in case that old man was around.

"Ok seriously what the hell is up with you today?"

"Ummm.. its just that ... never mind" I looked down at the floor, 'I can't possibly tell Sasuke about the old man, I mean what if he is someone very important to Sasuke and I insulted him in some way, accidently offcourse.'

"So where do I put these books?" I asked without looking up.

"Over there on that bench." He said pointing straight down the hallway to a bench in the kitchen, I carefully started walking towards the kitchen bench I went to put the books down when suddenly the old man popped up from behind the bench with a knife in his hands, we just stared at each other for a few seconds then my mind shouted 'OH MY EFFING GOD!' I dropped the books and screamed running, "AHHHH!"

I ran down the hallway and saw Sasuke standing in the middle 'he should really move' I thought because I couldn't stop myself. So I just kept running hoping he would move and I would get out of here without any embarrassment but offcourse that was not to happen because as soon as I got close to him I tripped over the carpet in the hallway and pushed him down as I fell making me land right on top of him. I quickly got up and apologised for falling on him then I ran like my life depended on it.

**MEANWHILE 3****rd**** PERSON POV**

"Come on girls quickly you must see what I've seen, quickly, quickly!" the girls and quietly ran towards Sasuke's house and as they were getting close they saw Aiyashi and Sasuke standing in front of Sasuke's front door.

"Quickly girls behind that bush!" Sakura pointed to a large bush directly and conveniently right in front of Sasuke's house. The fan girls all ran and hid behind that bush, this bush was so perfect you could see through Sasuke's front door and into his hallway.

The girls were talking with each other about 'if Aiyashi is really an enemy of the Sasuke fan club' or

'If Aiyashi is like Ino said a girl who is being forced' and if 'the only reason Sakura is after this girl is because she is jealous' they were arguing about which one it was when they heard someone scream they all turned their heads towards Sasuke's house and peered down his hallway. They saw Sasuke standing right in the middle of the hallway and the suddenly fell and Aiyashi was on top of him, they all gasped in unison. They couldn't believe there eyes, they saw Aiyashi quickly get up and run out of the house down the street.

"See I told you guys! She is an enemy of the Sasuke fan club and we have to do something about her!" Sakura said, fire burning in her eyes at what she had just seen.

Everyone nodded there heads 'this was someone that needs to be exterminated immediately!' Sakura thought as she cracked her knuckles.

**A/N: Hey guys having fun reading? **

**Ummm... I was thinking can anyone come up with a summary for this story because I don't think the one I have right now is very good... so maybe if anyone...unless you guys think the one I have now is fine.**

**Anyways enjoy the story! =D**

**JINX XD**


	15. sasuke's growing up

**CHAPTER 15**

**RECAP**

"**See I told you guys! She is an enemy of the Sasuke fan club and we have to do something about her!" Sakura said, fire burning in her eyes at what she had just seen.**

**Everyone nodded there heads 'this was someone that needs to be exterminated immediately!' Sakura thought as she cracked her knuckles.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

I ran down the street into my front yard and stood at the front door impatiently ringing the door bell, I was breathing heavily and as soon as the door was opened I ran in and upstairs to my room.

'god that was so scary the old man just popped out of nowhere with a knife in his hands but the weird thing was the old man didn't look like an old man at all, in fact he looked like he was around mid thirties. He could be Sasuke's dad!' I gasped.

"What if he is Sasuke's dad? But they look nothing alike."

"Who looks nothing a like?" mum asked from the doorway.

I jumped in surprise, "ummmm... no..nothing mum."

"Hmmm.. well anyways I came up here to check if you were alright because you ran into the house like some mad dog was chasing you. Now that I can see your fine I'll just go"

"No mum wait I wanted to ask you something. Umm... can men in their late thirties have fully white hair I mean is that even naturally possible? And if that isn't possible then can old people look like they are around 35, 36, 37?"

"I don't think so ... why have you seen someone with white hair that looks like there in their mid thirties because I would sure like to meet this person." Mum said wriggling her eyebrows.

"NOOO MUM! EWWWW! what if this person is some really old guy?" I said putting a hand over my face in shame

"I'm just joking, but seriously why do you wanna know?"

"I was just curious that's all."

"Ok well, I guess you could always dye your hair white and you can use those anti-aging creams and Botox and stuff. But why would someone want to look old?" mum said walking out of the room

'Mum has a good point... I think I'll ask Sasuke about this. Actually it's probably best if I avoid Sasuke. ' I changed my clothes and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto had called me a few minutes ago and told me to postpone tutoring to tomorrow then instead of putting the phone down he started asking about what's going on between me and Aiyashi because he always sees us together, which in turn made me rage at him.

After I had finished raging, I turned my phone off and laid down on my bed. I decided to rest a while so I closed my eyes and I kept seeing only one thing, I kept seeing Aiyashi.

I sighed why is it that this person is taking over my life at least once every minute I'm thinking about her and it is really annoying, I mean I don't even care about her and why did she have to fall on me?

"Seriously she could've just stopped instead of tripping and then falling on top of me." I said out loud

"I'm going to have to ask her why she didn't stop."

"What was it that made things this way?... Oh yea!" I turned to my side and opened the top draw of my bedside table and there sitting in a corner was the small music box.

'So it's all your fault that I can't think straight.' I thought staring at the small object.

"I use to think that the reason you were always on my mind was because you were my enemy...but for some reason it doesn't feel like that, it feels different... I don't know what it is but I intend to find out." I said staring at the music box.

I twisted the key a few times and the music started, I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

"Aiyashi, Aiyashi, Aiyashi... why did you come into my life?" I asked as I felt sleep envelope me.

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke's room with his ear on the door, he had heard everything and he was glad that Sasuke had found someone new, someone he can lean on other than Naruto and Hinata.

"My little Sasuke has finally become a man, I'm so proud! Now all we have to do is make him understand what he is feeling otherwise he might end up doing something stupid" Kakashi shook his head as he headed downstairs to clean up the mess he had created while cooking, in fact the reason he came upstairs was to call Sasuke down so he could taste Kakashi's food and so that he could help Kakashi cleanup. But Kakashi thought it was best to let him sleep plus if Sasuke ate the food he would probably ..."Oh god need to go toilet!" Kakashi said as he ran back upstairs.

**NEXT DAY**

**SASUKE'S POV**

I sat up in bed 'wow I had a pretty deep sleep yesterday!' I thought as I stretched my arms. I got out of bed, got my uniform and went to the bathroom; I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself.

"God how I hate our school uniform, I mean seriously why did it have to be a moss green colour?'

I got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat but when I got in the kitchen it looked like a war had gone on, there was stuff everywhere and the sink was of full of dishes. 'this is what Kakashi does every time he cooks! He makes a meal, tries it, gets sick and I always end up cleaning his mess.' I thought to myself, irritated at the scene in front of me.

I decided that I would clean after I come back from school because I was really annoyed right now. I quickly grabbed my bag, a bite to eat and left the house, "Stupid Kakashi!" I said as I walked out of our front gates.

I headed down the street walking at a quick but steady pace, 'I wonder if Aiyashi has left home yet?' I thought as I stared down the street, I looked around when a familiar head of black hair walked a few houses in front of me. I decided to catch up to her, I slowly walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "having fun without me? She immediately jumped into the air and squealed at the same time making me laugh especially because her squeak is so high pitched.

"Sasuke! Ummm... what are you doing up so early?"

'Early?' I looked at my watch, 'Oh yea I still had another 30 minutes, but I guess I just couldn't stand the sight of the kitchen so I left home.'

"I was bored... what are you doing so early?" I asked pretending to not care.

"ME? I mean ummm... I just felt like getting to school early today" she said smiling at me.

'What the hell that smile was so totally fake... maybe she left early so that she wouldn't have to carry my bag? Well lucky for me I caught her in her act.'

"Well whatever, here's my bag." I said dumping my bag in her hands.

We walked for a while and as we got closer to school the atmosphere became more and more awkward,

"So...ummmm... how was the tutoring session with Naruto?" she asked trying not to make eye contact.

"God the dobe cancelled on me! My schedule is so free for him to change whenever he wants!" the sarcasm obvious in my words.

"Oh ummmm... right... uhhhh Sasuke can I ask you a question?" she finally made I contact.

"Uhhh...ok?" she seemed hesitant to ask me at first, as if she thought I was going to kill her or something.

"Ok...ummm.. so ummm... that old guy in your house is he your ...dad or grandpa?" she seemed really uncomfortable for some reason and she was being really fidgety, then the question finally clicked in my head and I burst out laughing.

"Hahahah you...you think...Kakashi is my...hahahah...grandfather...?" I said laughing so hard that I couldn't even say a sentence properly.

I stood up but I couldn't stop laughing, "well then is he your dad?" Aiyashi asked staring at me.

"Well not exactly but he's like one." I said looking at her, she looked back at me but her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Well Kakashi is my legal guardian and he is actually only 36." I was about to crack up at aiyashi's expression.

"But...but ... what about the white hair?" Aiyashi asked incredulously

"Well its more of a grey than white but that is his natural hair colour, its always been that colour." I looked down the road to see that we were nearly at school, I turned to Aiyashi, "and even though he looks old he is an awesome guy and he's pretty ripped" I said the last part to help Kakashi's image, not that it's not true he really is built.

**Aiyashi's POV**

I had woken up really early today planning to leave home early so that I wouldn't have to see or talk to Sasuke. I woke up so early compared to when I normally wake up that I realised mum hadn't even woke up, I got ready as quick as possible and I was packing my bag when mum came down. She stared at me for a few seconds, sleep still in her eyes then her eyes went wide.

"Aiyashi? What are you doing up so early?" mum asked surprised

"Ummm...going to school..." mum just stared in disbelief,

"Well your not going to school at 6 and since your up already I suggest you go clean up your room then you can go to school."

"But mum don't you always scream at me for being late to get ready for school and for once I'm ready to go and learn and your stopping me from expanding my knowledge." I said trying to give her a disappointed look.

Mum just looked at me not wavering, "don't try to be smart with me, I doubt there is anyone at the school right now to help you 'expand your knowledge'."

"I don't need someone to expand my knowledge, I could just read a book or something." I muttered as I trudged upstairs o go clean my room.

So once I cleaned my room I ran downstairs grabbed my bag and rushed out the door before mum could tell me to do anything else.

'God why'd didn't I leave the house before mum had woken up?' I thought as I walked down the street.

"Having fun without me?" I jumped into the air and squealed at the same making whoever the person was crack up laughing, I turned around to look at who it was, "Sasuke! Ummm... what are you doing up so early?" I asked surprised that he was going to school at this time as well, 'was he maybe trying to avoid me as well?'

Sasuke looked at his watch, " I was bored... what are you doing so early?" Sasuke asked

"ME? I mean ummm... I just felt like getting to school early today" I said giving him a fake smile trying to cover up the fact that I was feeling a bit uncomfortable."

'i guess he wasn't trying to avoid me, it was just a mere coincidence'

"Well whatever, here's my bag." He said dumping his bag in my hands.

As we walked the atmosphere became more tense and awkward so I decided to break it.

"So...ummmm... how was the tutoring session with Naruto?" I asked trying not to make eye contact.

"God the dobe cancelled on me! My schedule is so free for him to change whenever he wants!" he seemed really annoyed.

"Oh ummmm... right... uhhhh Sasuke can I ask you a question?" I finally looked at him, I wasn't sure if I should ask him after all he could kill me.

"Ok...ummm.. so ummm... that old guy in your house is he your ...dad or grandpa?" I was really scared and uncomfortable right now, 'what if I offend him in some way!' I was also being all fidgety, suddenly Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Hahahah you...you think...kakashi is my...hahahah...grandfather...?" He said laughing, ok I was shocked and relieved right now.

He stood up but he couldn't stop laughing, 'well I'm glad I didn't offend him! But I still need to know!'

"Well then is he your dad?" I asked staring at him.

"Well not exactly but he's like one." He said looking at me, I looked back at him confused

"Well Kakashi is my legal guardian and he is actually only 36." My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide, 'so the guy really is in the mid thirties!'

"But...but ... what about the white hair?" I asked incredulously

"Well its more of a grey than white but that is his natural hair colour, its always been that colour."

'woah! So his hair is his natural colour? That's so weird... '

We were nearing school and I just couldn't believe what I heard, "and even though he looks old he is an awesome guy and he's pretty ripped"

'OH MY GOD! The guy is built as well?'

**Meanwhile someone was watching them...**

**A/N: hey guys! Really long time no see! I have had a lot of problems so I couldn't update, sorry.**

**So anyways kiilala you want me to write more right? Well would you prefer longer chapters or quicker updates?**

**Thnx to everyone who has reviewed or just liked my story XD I hope you guyz keeo enjoying till the very end!**

**JINX XD**


	16. breaking the defences

**CHAPTER 16**

**RECAP**

**We were nearing school and I just couldn't believe what I heard, "and even though he looks old he is an awesome guy and he's pretty ripped"**

'**OH MY GOD! The guy is built as well?'**

**Meanwhile someone was watching them...**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Sakura had just arrived in school she needed to prepare a few things for today, she was just about to head in when she saw Aiyashi and Sasuke walking towards the school. She quickly and quietly went and hid behind a tree, she watched them as they entered the school grounds.

"What are they doing so early in school? TOGETHER?" Sakura felt her self turning red in anger, she scrunched her fists tightly, "this girl needs to be eliminated right now!" the feeling of hatred taking over her entire body.

She walked into school and got ready to put her plan into action...

**Aiyashi's POV **

'Why did I have to come to school early today?' I've been cursing my self all morning for trying to avoid Sasuke and coming to school, my plan just totally backfired on me!

We've been sitting on the front steps of our school for a while now and neither of us are doing anything to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that's hanging around us, it's so awkward yet somehow comfortable like there are no worries in the world that's really how I felt right now...

"Hey Aiyashi" Sasuke said staring up in the sky

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at him which was a very big mistake,

"What do you think happens to people when they die, where do you think they go?" Sasuke looked so vulnerable at this very moment like a little child, he looked so different! It was as if the Sasuke I've known this whole time is all a facade, 'NO it can't be! Can it ...?' I stared at him while he stared up at the sky, the morning sun was glistening on his skin while the slight breeze that was going around, ruffled his hair. I couldn't turn away from him it was like a beautiful painting.

'No Aiyashi you have to snap out of it!' my brain screamed at me but my heart and my eyes wouldn't let me turn away and the more I stared at him the more my suspicions became real, 'Sasuke does put up a mask in front of people but why?' I can't believe the jerk Sasuke that I know him to be is actually this person in front of me.

"You never answered my question." Sasuke said slowly turning towards me but I just couldn't turn away I was caught in a daze. Sasuke looked at me, his eyes accusing then suddenly he turned away and stood up.

He turned around to look at me one last time and then walked away, 'what was that? He just walked away!' I sat there stunned, I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

I just sat there, the image of Sasuke not leaving my mind, suddenly someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey Aiyashi, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

I turned and looked at Naruto I tried to answer him back but my mouth wouldn't open, instead I just shook my head as if to say no.

"Seriously you don't know where he is? That's weird normally you guys are together." I looked at Naruto, 'what is he talking about he makes it sound like we like each other or something?" I got up and walked away leaving Naruto to ponder on his own.

**Sasuke's POV**

'I'm glad I left home early today otherwise I would not have caught Aiyashi in her sneaky plan to avoid carrying my bag!' I thought to myself as I mentally stuck a hand in the air in triumph.

So once we had gotten inside school we went up to the front steps and sat down, the atmosphere around us this whole time from when we were walking together this morning to right now has been very awkward, yet the awkwardness was comfortable, I had never felt this way with anyone I felt like I could tell her everything about me yet she wouldn't judge me.

Sometimes I really feel like just dropping this mask I always put on and just be myself, I want to be the me that existed before my parents died. I want to tell someone about my brother I want to accuse someone of my parent's death, I want to see my parents. There are so many things I want to do yet I have always been able to suppress the urge to, but right now I feel like I can tell her everything and she wouldn't mind, in fact I actually want to tell her everything.

I looked up into the sky, it was beautiful, the morning sun was lighting everything up and the birds were happily flying around without a care in the world, "Hey Aiyashi?" I asked looking at her

"Yeah?" Aiyashi said turning to look at me

"What do you think happens to people when they die, where do you think they go?" I asked her looking back at the sky, I closed my eyes and let the sun warm me up while the morning breeze caressed my face and softly blew through my hair. I felt so calm yet alive and I knew I had brought my guard down but for some reason I trusted Aiyashi and knew that nothing would happen, so I just dropped everything and just sat there listening to the birds and the leaves rustling.

After a while I opened my eyes, "You never answered my question." I said slowly turning towards Aiyashi, she was staring at me her eyes not wavering one bit. I felt so vulnerable in front of her, I stared at her accusingly when ever I look at her I feel like she can destroy all the walls I spent so many years creating for myself. But for some odd reason every time I think that something deep in me says that even though she could, she wouldn't and that is what scares me about her.

'Why would she not do it?' I thought to myself as I immediately turned away and stood up.

'I've always been afraid of this!' I looked at her once more and then walked away.

'I don't want anyone to be able to see the real me, I don't want to be like the child I was 7 years ago. The scared little child that didn't know what to do, the soft hearted child, the child that cried day and night after he lost everything. I never want to be that child again!' I thought as I got further and further away from where Aiyashi had been.

I finally came to a stop in front of a giant tree, I sat down in front of the tree and rested my head against it.

"mum, dad why did you leave me? Why couldn't you guys have taken me with you" I said to no one in particular as I stared out into the distance.

**A/N: Having fun reading guyz! Well I hope you are because I love writing for you guys!**

**Thnx anima hitamashi! I'm glad you're still reading because you were one of the first!**

**Thnx to everyone else as well for supporting this story xD**

**JINX XD**


	17. meeting the gang

**CHAPTER 17**

**RECAP**

**I finally came to a stop in front of a giant tree, I sat down in front of the tree and rested my head against it.**

"**mum, dad why did you leave me? Why couldn't you guys have taken me with you" I said to no one in particular as I stared out into the distance.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

'Wow this morning was so weird, I'm gonna try and pretend that it never happened.' I decided as I walked to class, I entered the classroom and looked around most of the seats were except a few but one especially caught my eye. Sasuke's seat was empty, 'I hope he's ok.' I thought scared that something may have happened.

After a few minutes Sasuke entered and I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding, I didn't make any eye contact with Sasuke as he walked to the seat next to me but I could feel him staring at me. I turned and started talking to Naruto pretending to ignore Sasuke. I went to bring one of my arms on to the table when I accidently flicked a pencil on to the floor next to Sasuke, I went to get the pencil and so did I and we ended up butting heads and I have to say, 'god he's head is HARD!'

"I'm sorry!" I said automatically, Sasuke looked at me for a few seconds then suddenly turned the other way, I just stared at him then suddenly he held up the pencil, I took it out of his hands and thanked him.

I turned back to Naruto and we started talking, Naruto said that he would show me 'the gang' today and I was really excited, but half of the time I couldn't focus on Naruto because I could feel someone staring at me and other people glaring at me.

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" I sighed

"Because Sasuke is staring at you!" Naruto said giving me a cheeky grin, I lightly punched him on the arm.

"Well Naruto, maybe you could stop your friend from staring at me?" I said smiling at him

"Hey Sasuke, would you stop staring at Aiyashi!" Naruto said really loud to Sasuke, my face went all red, 'NARUTO! Did you have to say it so loudly? I was kidding!' I felt the glares on me increase in heat and numbers, 'oh great I'm going to burn to death!' I mentally shouted.

'This reminds of me of the first day of school' I thought as I shrunk into my chair.

The bell rang and I walked out as fast as I could because I really felt uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere inside the classroom, I felt like someone was just going to jump out of their chair screaming and then jump on me and try to choke me or something.

I was walking around hoping not to bump into anyone I know or is in my class when I remembered Naruto said he would show me the gang so I turned around and headed for the cafeteria. I walked in and looked around, "hey Aiyashi over here!" Naruto shouted across the cafeteria waving his arms frantically, I looked at him and smiled then headed towards his table.

When I got there Naruto got up of his seat and stood next to me putting his arm around my shoulders, "guys this is Aiyashi, Aiyashi this is the gang" Naruto said pointing at the people in front of me.

"Ok now for intro's I'll start then Kiba then around the table! Ok so I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love to play pranks on people, I absolutely love ramen and I love the colour orange and...I'm not very smart." Naruto said giving a sheepish grin while everyone around the table chuckled.

"Ok so as you already know I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I love playing pranks as well and I love dogs and that's all I can think of."

"You forgot to say you are a total playboy" a girl with blonde hair said,

"Hey I'm Ino, I'm a new member of the gang and I love flower arranging, the colours blue and yellow and a boy named Kiba"

"Yeah no one wanted to kno...WHAT?" Kiba said jumping out of his seat, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She said she likes you, you idiot! GOD and they call me dumb!" Naruto said exasperated

"I know retard!" Kiba said growling at Naruto.

"But Ino you stood me up last time" Kiba said his eyes filled with hurt,

"I know and I'm extremely sorry and I promise that will never happen again! I PROMISE!" Ino said sincerely, "well I hope you never break that promise." Kiba said hugging Ino

"Ok well if we have finished with the lovey dovey stuff then can we go on with the self intros please!"

"NARUTO! How could you be so uncaring to the loving couple in front of you" a guy with really bushy brows said.

"Oh shut up lee. God can't they have their reunion somewhere else." Naruto said pouting,

Suddenly the one called lee turned to me, "hello I am rock lee and I love the colour green, spandex suits and my idol Maito Gai!" I sweat dropped at this guy's likings, 'is this guy maybe...gay?'

"Relax Aiyashi he's not gay he's just a bit overly enthusiastic about everything" Hinata said coming up behind me, I nodded 'this guy sure is weird!'

"Alright Shika your turn!" Naruto said

"Yo, I'm Shikamaru Nara umm... I like to sleep, I don't like to think too much and loud noises or people" Shikamaru said lightly glaring at Naruto, but Naruto just flicked it off.

"Ok that's everyone!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto! You forgot Sasuke!" Hinata said

"Oh yea ...well what was I suppose to do Hinata he sits there like a ghost offcourse I wouldn't notice him" Naruto said trying to defend himself for forgetting about Sasuke.

"You know what I would have been glad if you hadn't noticed me Hinata." Sasuke said annoyed

"But whatever... I'm Sasuke Uchiha I don't really like anything and I hate a lot of things."

"That was such a crap intro Sasuke, your such a loser!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke

"Like your any better dobe." Sasuke said bored

"Hmph... anyways Aiyashi now its your turn." Naruto said turning towards me

"Umm...ok what do I have to say?" I asked not knowing what to do

"Ok... my name is Aiyashi Umisaki I like the colours red and blue and black ummmm...I love sports, cold days, getting wet in the rain and hanging out with friends." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That went great but you didn't get to meet our other sports lover Tenten, she's currently in bandages" Hinata said

"Oh well I hope I get to meet her someday." I said sincerely, I really wanted to meet this Tenten.

The bell suddenly rang and it was time to head to class, throughout the entire time I was standing with the gang someone had been watching me. If I had noticed then maybe I would have understood why ...

The person that had been watching me was absolutely in rage her eyes were literally burning with a fire and her fists were clenched so tight they left nail marks in her skin.

**A/N: hope you guyz are liking the story xD**

**JINX XD**


	18. sasuke likes you

**CHAPTER 18**

**RECAP**

**The bell suddenly rang and it was time to head to class, throughout the entire time I was standing with the gang someone had been watching me. If I had noticed then maybe I would have understood why ... **

**The person that had been watching me was absolutely in rage her eyes were literally burning with a fire and her fists were clenched so tight they left nail marks in her skin.**

So I headed into class and walked towards my seat, as I walked I saw Naruto frantically waving at me so I waved back. I smiled at myself, 'he reminds me of a special someone except that Naruto is more of an out there type of person...'

So I was a few metres away from my seat when suddenly I tripped! I shut my eyes closed tightly and flung my arms around frantically trying to get a hold of something and I grabbed something in front of me.

'I really hope I land on something not too hard!' I prayed as I readied myself for impact. when I felt like I had stopped falling, I opened my eyes to thank whatever it was that had made my landing not too hard and to my utter surprise I saw Sasuke Uchiha underneath me, I was clutching his shirt really tightly.

I tried to get up as soon as possible but kind of tripped and fell on him again making him let out a sound of pain. I decided that this time instead of trying to get up straight away I would sit first.

So I sat up on top of him afraid I may fall if I try to get up and apologised, "Oh my god Sasuke! I am so sorry I didn't know it was you, I am really sorry!'

Sasuke looked at me through squinted eyes most likely because he was still in pain, "well if your sorry then get off me!" Sasuke said irritated.

"Uhhh.. yes sorry." I said hesitating, I slowly rose and moved away from him, I put out my hand for him to take but he just ignored it and got up himself, he glared at me and then sat back in his seat and I did the same.

"Damn Aiyashi, I always knew you liked Sasuke!" Naruto said with a grin making me blush.

"Naruto please don't spread stuff that is not true otherwise I may have to result to violence." I said to Naruto trying to give him the best scary and mean look possible.

Naruto just laughed of what I had just said, "ok, then Sasuke likes you!" suddenly a rubber came flying from behind me and hit Naruto straight in the face.

"Say anything like that again and I'll skin you alive." Sasuke said with the scariest glare ever which made Naruto automatically shut up and after that the three of us didn't talk at all.

So now I was walking home by myself, I wasn't carrying Sasuke's bag and in fact I hadn't seen him since school ended. I was suppose to be happy that there was no Sasuke but for some reason it didn't feel right, it just felt so weird walking by myself with no Sasuke around, I felt so vulnerable.

**Sasuke's POV**

I had left the classroom as soon as possible, I just couldn't stand Aiyashi's presence it was somehow intoxicating and overbearing. So now I was taking my time getting home, 'why is it always her that these things happen with?' I thought as the scene that had happened in the classroom kept replaying in my mind even though I tried to stop.

The fact was that when she had grabbed on to me as she was falling, I could have just moved out of the way before she grabbed on to me. But for some reason I didn't, I let her grab me, I let her fall on me.

'To my surprise she wasn't too heavy she felt so light and so ...right... NO SASUKE! Don't think like that! YOU CAN"T! It's nonsense!" I said slapping my face.

Then Naruto had said that he always knew Aiyashi liked me and for some reason my heartbeat accelerated but then dropped right down when Aiyashi gave the threat although it wasn't much of threat and then the idiot went and said that I liked her which made me chuck a rubber at him, I mean who was he to say who I like or don't like!

So as I was walking I realised that I felt different right now compared to what I feel normally with Aiyashi around. When ever she is around I feel like 'oh god when is she going to leave!' but right now with her not around I feel ... lonely, I feel like the sun's disappeared and some people may think I'm exaggerating but that really is how I felt right now.

"I wonder if she is feeling the same way right now?... Nah" I said aloud

She's probably happy I'm not around and that she doesn't have to carry my bag, maybe I should go find her to check if she's ok because after all she could trip and lay on the footpath unconscious and the Aiyashi that I know definitely has a chance of doing that. So I started walking quickly to catch up to Aiyashi.

**Aiyashi's POV**

So I was nearly home and for some odd reason I felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen and then my mind automatically went to Sasuke.

'If Sasuke was here would I have still felt uneasy?' I asked myself

"In fact if Sasuke was here then I wouldn't have realised I was feeling something because I would be too busy staring at him or annoying him or getting angry at him." I said out loud.

The reason I said it out loud was because I was hoping that because I said this Sasuke would magically appear in front of my eyes but that didn't happen and it made me realise that if Sasuke hadn't been there always walking with me, always making me carry his bag or whatever, my life would have been pretty lonely and boring.

I realised that the reason why I've met so many lovely people and the reason why i really like my school and would never want to transfer from here was thanks to Sasuke.

For example, I don't think I would have met Kiba properly if it weren't for me bumping into to Sasuke and then walking away because I was irritated.

So I was so busy so busy thinking about Sasuke that I didn't notice anything not where I was t going, not what was happening around me then I was brought out of my thought when I felt something sharp hit the corner of my lip.

I touched the corner of my lip and felt that it had split, I looked at my fingers and there was a bit of blood, I looked around and saw nothing, 'maybe it was a bird or something...' I tried to convince myself as I kept walking but two things I didn't realise was that I had passed my house already and that someone was following me.

**A/N: Is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's superman!**

**Wow that was random, I don't know I just felt like saying that because of the 'maybe it was a bird or something...' xP**

**Well anyways hope you guyz are enjoying**

**JINX XD **


	19. crazy fangirls

**CHAPTER 19**

**RECAP**

**I touched the corner of my lip and felt that it had split, I looked at my fingers and there was a bit of blood, I looked around and saw nothing, 'maybe it was a bird or something...' I tried to convince myself as I kept walking but two things I didn't realise was that I had passed my house already and that someone was following me.**

**Sakura's POV**

All day I've been preparing for this moment where I finally get rid of this girl, this girl who has been ruining everything for me and now I will ruin everything for her. I had already told the girls to meet me at the front gates after school ended and now we were all ready to get rid of this girl.

We had planned to follow Aiyashi until her and Sasuke separated but seemed that someone up there was on my side because today there was no Sasuke, she was walking by herself.

So we have been following her for a while and occasionally she would say something, I didn't really pay much attention to what she said until I heard...

"In fact if Sasuke was here then I wouldn't have realised I was feeling something because I would be too busy staring at him or annoying him or getting angry at him."

"OK that's IT!" I couldn't take this anymore we have to get rid of her right now!

"Girls now is the time!" I stopped myself from shouting that out.

I looked around for something that would grab her attention after all I want her to know what's coming not have a surprise attack I mean it's not like she could stand up to us even if she knew we were coming.

So I looked around the ground when I saw a rock that was the perfect size, I picked it up and chucked it straight at Aiyashi and surprisingly it hit her, but the idiot didn't even look our way instead she just kept walking, 'WHAT THE HELL!'

"Ok girls follow me." I said as I headed towards Aiyashi, I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and jumped back in surprise, "oh hey...Sakura."

"Hey Aiyashi I'm sorry about this but it's necessary." I said as I signalled for the girls, I saw Aiyashi looking at me not understanding what I meant, but I just turned away.

**Aiyashi's POV**

"Hey Aiyashi I'm sorry about this but it's necessary."

I didn't understand what Sakura meant by that but suddenly I felt really scared as the girls that were behind Sakura made there way towards me. I started to unconsciously back away but they made there way towards me quite fast.

"You know for someone that looks like a frog you're pretty lucky to get his attention." The girl said as she shoved me, I stumbled back a few steps and just stared at the girls, 'what are they talking about?'

Then another girl came, "I think she looks more like a pig." She said as she pushed me as well then to other girls came and pushed me making fall to the ground.

"Ouch," I said as I felt something sharp g into my shoulder, I tried to get up when another girl came and stood in front of me, "did that hurt? Well how about this" she said as she kicked me in the stomach, my reaction was to ball myself up in pain and I used my hands to cover my face.

But that didn't stop them, they just kept kicking me this time on my back and then someone kicked me where the sharp thing had gone in and I nearly screamed out in pain but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction so I held it in, instead streams of salt water fell from my eyes as I tried to get up to escape.

But as they saw me trying to get up they started kicking harder and more frequently and now they were insulting me even louder as well, I didn't catch much but I did hear, "what does Sasuke see in this fat and ugly girl? God I am so much..."

I finally understood, this was all about Sasuke, 'that stupid idiot' I thought as I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain, there are definitely bruises everywhere now.

I felt like I was never going to see the light of day when someone shouted, "Sasuke's here!" and then all the girls suddenly started whispering to each other and then dispatched, I opened my eyes to see Sakura standing in front of me, she glared at me "tell anyone and you WILL die." She said as she ran off.

I lay there on the ground breathing hard and closed my eyes deciding I would just rest on the floor for a while.

**Sasuke's POV**

So I had decided to go find Aiyashi because she may have gotten hurt but deep inside I knew that was just an excuse to go find her.

So I was walking quickly in the hopes of being able to see Aiyashi when I heard someone shout something but I wasn't sure what, so I decided to find out what was going on up a head.

I ran up to where I heard the person shout and didn't see anything so I just kept walking but then I spotted something up a head, it looked like a body!

I quickly ran up and it was a body but I could only see the back, I turned the body over and I felt myself stop breathing. I rubbed my eyes not believing what saw but when I opened my eyes again there she was lying there without movement and then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, "what if she's dead!" I said aloud, I quickly leant over her and placed my ear on her chest.

I seriously prayed there was a heart beat and when I found it I let go of the breath I was holding. I finally took a good look at her and realized that she was covered in bruises and her shirt was dirty and there were tiny rips. I decided I will take her home and fix her up so I scooped her up and held her in my arms with her head resting against my chest. As I was heading home I felt something sticky where my hand was holding her shoulder, I ran home as fast as I could and pressed the bell but then remembered that Kakashi wouldn't be home today.

So I softly put Aiyashi down and opened the door, I picked her up again and headed in when she started stirring awake, I froze in my spot as she sat up in my arms and stared at me.

I held my breath hoping that she was ok, she just looked at me and then suddenly her cheeks flushed a bright red making me softly chuckle.

"I'm guessing you're partly ok then." I said, I couldn't help but smile.

So I headed to the kitchen and made her sit on the bench, I looked at her as she sat there all flushed and embarrassed.

"Stay here ok I'll go get some stuff to fix you up." I said to her as I headed up stairs

**A/N: hey guys! I feel so bad for not updating sooner Dx but my life has been hectic this week so... and I swear this chapter would have been longer =( but I decided that I want to write what happens next on a totally new chapter so I ended this one here =D **

**So anyways hope you like it! But stay tuned for next chapter**

**JINX XD**


	20. doctor sasuke

**CHAPTER 20**

**RECAP**

"**I'm guessing your partly ok then." I said, I couldn't help but smile.**

**So I headed to the kitchen and made her sit on the bench, I looked at her as she sat there all flushed and embarrassed. "stay here ok I'll go get some stuff to fix you up." I said to her as I headed up stairs.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

'Oh my gosh my cheeks feel really hot! How embarrassing!'

At first when I felt myself being lifted up by someone, I thought I was dead and that this was the person that would take me away from the world and the pain that I felt right now and as I had leant into that chest I couldn't help but think how hard yet warm and comfortable it was.

Now that I know who's chest it was I am so damn embarrassed especially because when I had opened my eyes to look at who the person was I saw Sasuke and the first thing that came into my mind was is Sasuke my angel? Realising how absurd that may have sounded my cheeks flushed which made Sasuke chuckle.

I had never heard Sasuke chuckle let alone laugh and when he did I swear I felt my heart nearly leap out of my chest, his chuckle was so soft and...musical? no It made me feel relaxed, it made me forget that I was suppose to be in pain, all I could do was stare at him.

So now I was sitting on a bench top in his kitchen and as I observed my surroundings I realised that the kitchen was an absolute mess, it was almost as if a tornado had come and just...destroyed everything.

"And here I thought Sasuke would probably be a clean freak!" I mumbled to myself

"You thought that did you."

I turned around really fast making myself wince in pain, I looked at Sasuke and realised what a big mistake that was so I quickly ducked my head down while he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on his face, "stupid jerk..." I said quietly to myself as I heard him coughing.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Awww she's too cute... wait WHAT? Uhhh never mind..' I softly coughed trying to get that comment out of my head.

I walked up towards her and placed the things I had brought, down next to her. I took a good look at her overall condition and decided it wasn't that bad so there would be no need for hospitals or anything, but who could have done that to her! I thought as I suddenly started to fill up with rage.

I got some cotton out from its packet and put some disinfectant on it then I slowly pulled one of her arms out and inspected it. There wasn't any major damage on this arm just a few cuts and bruises, I held her hand in mine and opened her palm so I could place the cotton on top. As I held the cotton in place I couldn't help but think how small her hands were yet they seemed to fit so nicely in mine, I mentally slapped myself, 'NO SASUKE! You can't think of her like that, for god sake the chick hates you! Her cheeks are so red in anger she probably wants to kick you in the *you know what* right now.'

**Aiyashi's POV**

I stared at Sasuke as he glared at my hand, 'why was he glaring?' I thought to myself 'uhhh... maybe cuz your such a pain in the ass!' something in the back of my head shouted at me. I looked down at my lap and glared 'I am right, I am a pain in the ass' wow that sounds so retarded, I think I may have hit my head!

As I was in the midst of a heated arguement with myself I realised that I felt a gaze on me, I quickly picked up my head and looked at Sasuke who was gazing at me intently. I blushed, now my cheeks were probably like ripe tomatoes I mean the blush from before hadn't died down yet and now... why did he have to stare at me like that it was as if he could see right through me as if he heard what I had thought just then.

"You're not a pain in the ass!" Sasuke said looking at me with a serious gaze, 'what the hell! How did he know what I was thinking I mean that was a private statement between me and myself!'

"How'd you know?" I was shocked, Sasuke must have magical powers!

"You said it just then?" suddenly Sasuke's face turned from serious to amused with a smirk.

"Dammit, I can't believe I said that allowed"

"So you talk to yourself huh..."

I half heartedly glared at Sasuke "yes I do, do you have a problem?"

"Nup as long as you say it out loud so I can here." He smirked at me making me blush

"And why would you want me to say it out loud?" I asked still blushing

So I always know what your thinking" he said smiling to himself then he realised what he said "uhhhh I mean ummm... I want to know what your thinking because you think stupid things and what you normally think is either stupid or wrong..." he said not making eye contact with me.

I glared at him for calling my opinions and thoughts stupid or wrong, I was going to say something when "anyways your arms ummm..have been disinfected." I hadn't even realised he was done I mean normally it stings when you put disinfectant on a cut but I didn't feel anything at all.

**Sasuke's POV**

'I CAN"T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!' I was dying in shame, Aiyashi was probably mad at me or something because her cheeks have gotten ten times redder now from what they were a few minutes ago, I'm SUCH an idiot!

"Anyways your arms ummm..have been disinfected." I said trying to change the subject and it worked Aiyashi was busy staring at her arm, I thought about what to start next I looked her over and there were black and blue bruises all over her.

"Aiyashi are you wearing shorts under your skirt?" she turned to startled and flustered "ye-ye-yes but why?" she stared at me,

"Lift you skirt up." Oh my gosh I just realised how suggestive that sounded, she looked at me really really red.

"Umm.. I mean because we need to disinfect and put some ice on the bruises and your skirt is pretty long so you know..." I said heading over to the fridge to get an ice pack.

"Ummm... ok" she slowly lifted up her skirt, I grabbed some tissue and wrapped it around the icepack then I sat on the bench top and ordered her to put her leg on top of my lap, her face seemed to go red but she still picked up her leg and placed it on my lap.

**Aiyashi's POV**

I just picked up my leg and placed it on Sasuke's lap, I swear I am going to die of too much blood rushing to my face and not enough circulating my body!

I sat there looking anywhere but Sasuke because if he saw my face he would probably laugh at me. I suddenly shivered, Sasuke had placed the ice pack on a bruise on my thigh. I looked at the bruise but I couldn't feel anything my body was too busy taking in the effects of Sasuke's warm hand in contrast to the freezing ice pack.

I just stared at his hand holding my leg and as if he knew what I was thinking about he suddenly let go "I'm sorry umm... I think that's enough and the other leg doesn't have that much so.." he said slowly pushing my leg of and then jumping of the bench top. I kind of miss the warm hand on my...NO Aiyashi, he doesn't even like you don't fall into a one sided relationship!

I bit the side of my lip as I thought about a one sided relationship, wouldn't that make me a fa...  
"ouch!" I winced in pain, I touched the part that was stinging and remembered that this where that rock had hit me.

Suddenly Sasuke was standing in front of me 'woah how'd he get in front of me so fast?'

"Are you ok" he said staring at the cut on my lip with worry

"Yea I'm ok." I said looking down embarrassed that I winced at such a small thing.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yea I'm ok." Aiyashi said looking down, I stared at her face to me she almost seemed embarrassed.

'What's to be embarrassed about' I asked myself not understanding why she was looking down.

I slowly picked up her head so I could get a better look at the cut on her lip, 'it's not that bad' I grabbed a piece of cotton and placed some disinfectant on it then I put the cotton on the cut. Aiyashi flinched her head away "I'm sorry." I said immediately, I took a hold of her chin and pulled her head forward so I could get a good look.

I softly dabbed the cotton on her cut and then blew on it gently, I looked at Aiyashi her eyes were closed tightly, 'that must be her way of dealing with the stinging' I thought as I kept dabbing the cut, suddenly my eyes were drawn towards Aiyashi's lips they were a dark shade of pink and they seemed to me like they were really soft too, I slowly started to lean into her when I suddenly realised what I was doing and backed away.

I covered my mouth as I stared at Aiyashi in silent shock, Aiyashi opened her eyes and looked at me 'man her eyes are so big and innocent and I was just about to KISS her! I doubt she's even had her first kiss I mean the way she acts when I whisper her in her ear or touch her.'

I gasped 'you know what I just realised! All this time Aiyashi wasn't angry! She was blushing! Man I must have made her feel really uncomfortable! I'm such a JERK!' I wanted to slap myself so bad right now.

'I need her to leave before I do something I'll regret!'

"Ummm... Aiyashi I think your fine now you should go home." I tried to not make eye contact with her. She looked down at herself then looked back up at me.

"Thankyou so much Sasuke!" she said smiling at me, my heart seemed to have stop in mid beat her smile was just so ...mind blowing yet it was simple and sincere and it made me involuntarily shiver. I quickly turned away so that she could not see the blush that was bound to be plastered on my face.

"Yea it's ok..." I mumbled, suddenly I heard Aiyashi cry out in pain!

**Aiyashi's POV**

"Thankyou so much Sasuke!" I truly was glad that Sasuke had helped me otherwise I would've probably still been lying in the streets or something. I went to push myself of the bench top when suddenly a pain flared in my shoulder making me cry out.

My body was shaking and in a second Sasuke was standing in front of me, his eyes big in worry and his hands holding the side of my arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I tried to speak but my shoulder felt like it was on fire, "my...argh...sh...shoulder...it ..urgh...hurts." I said trying to get the message across, suddenly Sasuke jumped over the bench top and stood behind me.

"What ...I...is it Sasuke?" Sasuke gave me no answer so I started to panic, "s... Sasuke?"

I tried to turn around but suddenly Sasuke hand stopped me, "don't turn around." His voice sounded so ... scary.

"Take of your shirt." He had no emotion in his voice but I was still startled by his command.

"W..WHAT? but ...but I'm .."

"Just do it!" Sasuke tone left no place for argument, so I slowly started to unbutton the front of my shirt while in the mean time my cheeks were shinning as bright as ambulance sirens.

Once I unbuttoned my shirt I quickly wrapped it around the top half of my body, I doubt he needed to see all of my body I mean the only place I was hurting was my shoulder.

"Wow that's pretty bad" Sasuke whispered, I'm guessing he was saying it to himself but it kind of made me panic.

I heard the kitchen tap running and then I saw a plastic bowl being place down next to me, suddenly a cotton was placed on my shoulder and it started stinging like hell! I was about to jump of when Sasuke put his arm around my waist to keep me from escaping.

"I need to clean it, I'm sorry." His face was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck and shoulder which made me shiver.

**Sasuke's POV**

Her wound on the shoulder was pretty bad compared to all the other cuts and bruises. When I had first looked at her back I was shocked, I couldn't speak the shoulder area of the shirt was red.

'I really wanna punch something or someone right now!' i really felt angry 'why would someone do that to her I mean she's never hurt anyone!' I just couldn't piece it together and it was frustrating and aggravating.

I got a bowl and filled it with hot water and placed it next to Aiyashi, I got a cotton ball and put some disinfectant on it then I placed it on her shoulder. Suddenly I felt Aiyashi about jump of so I quickly wound my arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"I need to clean it, I'm sorry." I said softly as I held her close which made her shiver, I smirked at this 'hmmm... maybe I can make this less painful for her.'

"Hey Aiyashi what's your favourit colour?" I whispered against her neck making sure to breath with ever word to make her shiver, which she did.

"W...what?"

"Just answer my question."

"Uhh...umm..o..ok its black and blue." she was stuttering I grinned as I stood there behind her back.

"What about favourit food?" I whispered against her neck again

"Umm.. icecream...vanilla" she said as she gently shivered in my arm (well I was holding her with only one arm)

"Ok...do you like sport" I whispered as I looked at her face from the side.

"Mhmm especially bball.." Aiyashi's eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be struggling in pain so I'm guessing its working.

"Oh I see, favourite animal?"

"Mmm... ..cats" she whispered softly

'Huh I was surprised, she liked alot of things I did but I defiinetly have a thing against cats well at least they do.'

"Well I'm done." I said as I finished disinfecting the area,

"Huh..already but I didn't even feel anything" Aiyashi said surprised

I leant towards her ear and whispered "I know" then I leant away and looked at her face from the side, I'm guessing her face was in what you would call a silent 'oh' and her cheeks were absolutely red.

**A/N: hey guys! I hope your all enjoying reading this story xD**

**Valinor's twilight- your review made my day today so I decided to write this chapter and upload straight away =D**

**Kiilala- this is the longest chapter I've written for this entire story and it is long just for you, I would have made it longer but I'm really tired so soz Dx**

**And Echo Uchiha and Kakashi forever I don't know what to say to you guys, YOU GUYZ ROCK! xD**

**LOVE YAZ!**

**JINX XD**


	21. accidental confession

**CHAPTER 21**

**RECAP**

"**well I'm done." I said as I finished disinfecting the area,**

"**huh..already but I didn't even feel anything" Aiyashi said surprised**

**I leant towards her ear and whispered "I know" then I leant away and looked at her face from the side, I'm guessing her face was in what you would call a silent 'oh' and her cheeks were absolutely red. **

**Aiyashi's POV**

'Stupid jerk making me blush all the time!' I mentally shouted, I really wanted to punch him but I couldn't because if it weren't for Sasuke I would probably be lying on the floor, I have to pay him back somehow later for helping me.

'Wait...OH GREAT ! He has my music box and now I owe him on top of that, jeez Aiyashi you IDIOT!'

I wanted to really slap myself, I seriously wonder sometimes how I get myself into these situations?

"Hey Aiyashi we got to bandage it." Sasuke said still standing behind me then I heard him walk away upstairs.

I looked out the window on my right, mum must be really worried about me and I really hope she doesn't freak when sees me and then go talk to the principle...oh that reminds I need to think of an excuse!

Sasuke walked back down with bandages in his hand, "I doubt we need that many bandages." I mumbled

"Well I wasn't sure how many we'd need so I brought a few just in case."

"Tch a few.."

"Hey I'm the one bandaging you and treating you or did you forget that when I started whispering in your ear" Sasuke was smirking at this point and I was blushing like mad.

"How dare you!" Sasuke totally ignored me with that smirk still on my face and walked behind to start bandaging, "your a mean and cruel jerk!" I shouted at him, I didn't understand why I was so riled up... maybe it was because of the fact that he knew what he was doing to me and yet he continues to do it.

Sasuke totally ignored my outburst and started wrapping the bandage around my shoulder, "pick up your arm."

"No" I know I was acting like a baby but ... he's a FAG! I

Sasuke sighed "Aiyashi stop acting like a baby."

I stuck my tongue out him "I'm sorry I don't listen to jerks" I said huffing

He picked up my arm him self and continued wrapping "you know what Sasuke. You never do anything unless there's something to gain in it for you." He totally ignored me and continued which pissed me of because he wasn't answering.

"No wonder you don't have any interest in anyone I mean come on you probably think your too good for them and they have nothing to give you or something." I said in a seriously calm voice that even freaked me out!

I think Sasuke finished as I saw him roll the leftover bandage back up "what? Nothing to say Mr Uchiha?" I spat.

"OK! WHAT do you WANT from me! FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE ME AND YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN BUT I HAVE FRIENDS AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THEM! AND WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!" he shouted right at my face, I was surprised to see Sasuke shouting but I couldn't stop myself there was to much frustration built up in me and I needed to release.

"What have you ever done to me...ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! OH I DON'T KNOW UHHH ... MAYBE STUFFED UP MY LIFE? " I shouted back at his face.

"YOU WON'T LET ME SLEEP OR EVEN EAT, I CAN'T EVEN GO THROUGH A DAY OF SCHOOL WITHOUT SEEING YOUR FACE AND WHENEVER YOU'RE IN FRONT OF ME I WANT TO PUCH YOUR FACE IN AND WHEN YOUR NOT I FREAKING MISS YOU AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL THINGS THAT I HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE, YOU CONTINUOSLY MAKE ME BLUSH AND ACT ALL SMUG ABOUT IT WHICH MAKES ME WANNA PUNCH YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE A POWER OVER ME AND I HATE IT! NOT TO MENTION THAT THE REASON I AM IN THIS STATE IS BECAUSE OF YOU! OH AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE FACT THAT YOU STOLE MY MUSIC BOX AND ALONG WITH IT **MY HEART YOU JERK!" **I glared at him with everything I had but it didn't effect him instead he seemed to be standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

'Why the hell was he smiling? Is he retarded or something?' I asked myself and then it hit me 'OH CRAP!'

**Sasuke's POV**

'She misses me when I'm not there? She was bashed because of me? I stole her heart? ...' It took a few seconds to sink in before I realised 'OH MY GOSH I STOLE HER HEART! That means she likes me!' I just stood there with a stupid smile on my face while staring at her. She seemed to have realised what she had said and now her whole face was red not just her cheeks.

I smirked 'Lets have some fun with this!'

"So I stole your heart huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said pretending which made me chuckle, I just wanted to grab her and hug her to death but I restrained myself.

"You know just then when you admitted that you like me." I smirked,

She raised an eyebrow at me "and what exactly did I say?"

"Well let me think ... you said that you can't sleep or eat, you can't even go through a day without seeing and that you miss me when I'm not there... shall I continue?"

"How do you know that's what I said I mean what if that's how **you** feel?"

"What if I told you that is how I feel then would you admit it?" I was smiling like an idiot right now, I don't believe what this girl can do to me!

"I told you I didn't say anything.." she said turning away

"Oh ok then, so do you like me?"

".."

"You stuttered!" I pointed accusingly at her,

"So that doesn't mean anything!"she quickly tried to defend herself

"YES it does because normally you scream out no and you don't stutter and from my experience girls stutter when they are embarrassed or trying to hide something." I said smirking after all Hinata is almost always stuttering around Naruto and we can all see that she likes him.

"Well... I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING" she shouted

'This proves that she's lying."

"Well then I'm just going to have to make you admit it." I said as I walked up to her, her back facing me.

"Tch yea and how are you gonna do that?"

**Aiyashi's POV**

"Tch yea and how are you gonna do that?" I said trying to sound like I wasn't scared and didn't care but in reality I was afraid because ..

I don't know if he likes me back or not and what if he doesn't then it would be so awkard between us.

He probably wants me to admit so he can laugh and tease me about it

I DON"T WANNA BE A FAN GIRL!

I waited for Sasuke to say or do something, I was preparing for the worst but then I realised that it was extremely quiet. I turned around quickly which made me wince a bit but more importantly Sasuke wasn't around.

'Where'd he go?' I was starting to panic what if he does something like get a knife and threaten to kill me until I admit it or get a gun and ... no Sasuke isn't that type of person, he would probably try and make me feel uncomfortable and awkward until I admit it or something.

I looked around once again but no Sasuke, I was seriously freaking out now, then I heard a noise form behind me I quickly turned around to see nothing.

'Where is he?'

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I gave such a scream that it even made my own ears explode.

**A/N: I'm so HAPPY I bought a pair of lovebirds yesterday well actually I thought they were budgies =.= I WAS TRICKED IT's AN OUTRAGE!**

**Anyways kiilala- no one knows when Aiyashi will get the music box *raise eyebrow*, she may never get it.**

**Kakashi forever- I can't believe you called me mean *gasp* I've been stabbed IN THE HEART! But don't worry something may happen next chapter...may... **


	22. admit you like me

**CHAPTER 22**

**RECAP**

**I looked around once again but no Sasuke, I was seriously freaking out now, then I heard a noise form behind me I quickly turned around to see nothing.**

'**where is he?'**

**Suddenly i felt arms wrap around my waist making me let out a scream which burst even my own ears.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Aiyashi you killed my ears!" i scrunched up my face while her scream still echoed in my ears.

"well serves you right Uchiha, you jerk!" i raised an eyebrow which she couldn't see because her back was against my chest and my arms were still wound around her waist.

"i didn't do anything." i said as i tightened my grip around her waist.

" y-you f-freaked me o-out stupid j-jerk." her cheeks were pink, i'm guessing this was because my arm was wrapped around her waist. I leaned my head on her shoulder facing her ear "well of you didn't like me you wouldn't have stuttered."

Aiyashi tried to escape my grasp "who said **you **were making me stutter" she said defiantly, facing dead straight.

'ok well I'm guessing hugging her isn't going to make her admit that she likes me! Let's go plan B!'

I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her waist and started to slowly run them up her sides "w-what are y-you doing?"

"nothing," I said trying to act all innocent,

"sure…" Aiyashi mumbled as she closed her eyes

'Now is my chance!'

I brought my hands back around her waist but this time instead of hugging her, I started tickling her and her eyes opened in shock and it seemed to me that Aiyashi is extremely ticklish because I had barely even started to tickle her and she started laughing while trying to escape from me. But I won't give in that easily, I chased after her trying to tickle her and she ran away from me half screaming half laughing.

All of a sudden she tripped and landed on the floor and because I was so close to her, I tripped over and fell right on top of her but I caught my self on my hands before I put too much weight on her. Aiyashi wiggled around underneath me and finally turned to face me.

**Aiyashi's POV**

'I really am an IDIOT! Why did I have to fall right NOW?' I wanted to slap myself for my clumsiness, I mean seriously I just tripped over my own two feet! It can't get anymore embarrassing then that. I suddenly realized that there was a slight weight on my back and from the amount of info I've put together, only one thing could be on top of me….Sasuke! I wiggled underneath him trying to face the right way just in case he tries to tickle me or something.

I finally turned towards him and looked him in the eye almost daring him to try and tickle me again, he sat up still on top of me and then smirked, his hands were now back to tickling me.

I couldn't take it I was going to die of suffocation, I thrashed and squirmed trying to get away from him but his weight was too much for me to escape from.

'HAH! That makes him sound fat!' I started laughing even more, which wasn't a good thing because I now felt really out of breath.

'I have to do something before I faint…..I KNOW' I thought as a light bulb lit up in my head 'I shall play dead and hopefully that jerk will freak and run off or something.'

So suddenly I stopped thrashing and just lay limp on the floor without trying to look like what I think I look like when I sleep. I closed my eyes and lay there, a few seconds later Sasuke stopped tickling me 'now all I have to do is wait for him to run of screaming now.'

'ok any second now … right now…now? What the hell is wrong with him, why is there no reaction because I won't be able to hold my breath for much longer.'

**Sasuke's POV**

'why isn't Aiyashi moving? Is she dead?' I put in front of her nose to check if she was breathing, I couldn't feel anything! I looked her over just in case and instead of panicking that she wasn't breathing my hand suddenly started to move towards her cheek. It was so soft and the colour of her skin is like olive with a hint of pink over it. It feels like silk, I slowly felt myself leaning down towards her cheek and I did nothing to stop myself.

"uhhh what are you doing?"

I pulled back startled 'oh my god, what was I going to do!' I was 100% sure that my face was red.

"Sasuke what were you about to do?"

"ummmm… I was umm checking…. If you were breathing… yea if you were breathing"

"with your mouth coming near my face?" Aiyashi said her face telling me that she didn't believe my lie.

"uhhh… ummm yea… well you weren't breathing so I was …. gonna do mouth to mouth.

"oh…" I'm guessing she bought my lie phew I thought wiping invisible sweat from my brow.

I quickly got up of her and stuck my hand out for her, she grabbed it and I pulled her up then I headed towards the kitchen I have to put away the first aid kit and chuck the rubbish in the bin.

I walked into the kitchen and then I realized that the kitchen was an absolute mess from last night when Kakashi had cooked and left everything the way it was!

OH MAN I felt like just walking out of the house, there are too many feelings stirring around inside of me. But I have to clean up first so I got all the first aid equipment and put it back in the box and headed upstairs to put it away.

I got to the cupboard and put the box back in, I closed It and then slid down the door.

"I really don't know what she is doing to me! Maybe I can just stay up here for a while."

**Aiyashi's POV**

I was still sitting on the floor 'well that was umm.. weird…' I thought as I remembered the situation we were in a few minutes ago.

"ok I need to walk this off" I said to myself as I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen and it was absolutely gross there were dishes everywhere, it looked like no one had touched the kitchen in days.

I decided that because Sasuke had done so much for him I should repay him by at least cleaning his kitchen up for him. I looked around the kitchen, "is there an apron around here?" i asked aloud but I couldn't see anything so I just decided to do without it.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the pair of gloves that were sitting on the bench and got to work.

**A/N: OMG I HOPE NO ONE WANTS TO KILL ME …. Well actually I want to kill myself I totally for got about this I was so busy with random stuff…. Man even my friends are angry at me cuz I haven't talked to some off them since I returned from overseas a few weeks ago =.=**


	23. are you my friend?

**CHAPTER 23 **

**RECAP**

**I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the pair of gloves that were sitting on the bench and got to work.**

I started with clearing up the dishes in the sink first; I moved all the dishes out of think and started to wash them.

'This place is such a mess I mean I expected Sasuke to be clean but this is just horrible, it's going to take me so long to finish cleaning. I hope Sasuke will come down soon so that maybe he can help me.'

It's been around 15 minutes since Sasuke went upstairs and he still hasn't come down, I hope he didn't hurt himself up there. I decided to sing to pass the time as I cleaned the benches and my strokes matched with the rhythm of the song. I was so engrossed in my song that I even started to move around and like the idiot I am I started to dance around in the kitchen with an invisible partner.

There was a sudden cough from the other side of the room and I turned around to see none other than Sasuke leaning against the wall looking at me with amusement written all over his face. My face flushed 'I can't believe he saw me dancing around like that, I had totally forgotten I wasn't alone!'

I quickly pulled myself together and walked back to the benches that I was wiping, I was so carried away before that I hadn't realized that I moved from the benches to the broom closet which was on the other side of the room.

"So you entertain yourself by dancing with invisible friends?" Sasuke asked smirking as he walked towards me.

'Oh great! I doubt he is ever gonna let this one go!' I thought about what to do now and decided to try and get out of this with as much dignity as possible.

"Well at least I have friends whether they are visible or invisible." I said sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms over my chest.

"So you're basically telling me that I have no friends right?"

"No I didn't say that, I said that at least I have friends. Anyways just forget about it and help me clean up this kitchen!" I said trying to change the subject.

He walked over to the sink and started wiping the dishes that I had washed 'phew he dropped the subject.'

"You know what, I think you were implying that I have no friends." Sasuke said looking at me as if he was cut, 'as if he would feel insulted just cuz I said he has no friends.'

"No Sasuke, I wasn't sayi….."

"Prove it" Sasuke said interrupting me halfway,

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I was absolutely bewildered, I was only joking when I said he has no friends.

"Are you my friend?" he asked and his eyes seemed almost serious

"Umm… uhhhh…. I g-guess?" I wasn't sure how to answer, after all are we really friends?

Sasuke's face suddenly went from serious to a smirk, "So that means that I do have friends"

Ok I was totally confused, Sasuke's emotions just went from one to another I just can't keep up. I decided to just ignore him and finish wiping the benches then wipe the floor with a mop and after that the kitchen will look like a proper kitchen.

**Sasuke's POV**

So now me and Aiyashi were standing in the kitchen looking around and to me the kitchen actually looked spotless.

"Oh my gosh I am aching all over and I had just gotten bashed up this afternoon" Aiyashi said half smiling half scrunching her face in pain.

'She shouldn't be smiling this is a serious matter, what if I hadn't gotten to her when I did! What would have happened?' I started to get annoyed remembering the state Aiyashi was in while lying on the floor.

"Yo Sasuke you know a thank you would be nice." Aiyashi waved her hands in front of my face.

"Huh… ummm.. yea thank you."

"That's it? That's all you have to say after I cleaned your entire kitchen for you?" Aiyashi huffed and walked off dropping herself on the sofa.

'I guess she deserve something but what….?' I thought about it and I decided, I quickly ran upstairs and went to my room. I thrashed open the door and quickly pulled open the top draw of my bed side table and took out the little box that sat there looking out of place.

I quietly walked back down the stairs with the box behind my back, I started to walk up behind her when I heard her mumbling to herself.

"Stupid Sasuke always making me confused and crazy and …..URGH just making me feel things that I don't want to feel! I swear if I ever get my music box back I am never ever going to speak to him or even acknowledge the fact that he's alive. All I have to do Is get my music box back"

I was kind of sad after hearing that because if I gave her, her music box she would just ignore and never speak to me again!

"You know I was gonna give you you're music box back but after hearing that confession I don't think I will." I said holding the music box in front of my face pretending to observe it.

Aiyashi looked up at me startled and then noticed the music box, " oh my god! It's my music box! Oh thank god you didn't damage it otherwise I would have killed you! Now give it to me!" she said trying to reach as I held it above my head.

"Hey I told you after hearing your little confession just then I don't think I will give it back to you."

"Hey that's not fair, I didn't mean those things" she said while still trying to reach the box,

"Sure you didn't" I was not gonna give her the box,

"Well I wouldn't totally ignore you if that's what you are afraid of" she had an almost smug look on her face right now.

"Who said I'm afraid of anything? I don't care"

"Then why won't you give it back?" she had a raised eyebrow

'Damn ummmm…. Think up something quick!'

"ummm… because …. Uhhh I think it looks nice on my bedside table and plus with this musicbox I Uhave the power to control you" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea well what if I rebel against your rule?"

"You wouldn't." I wasn't quite sure of myself when I said that,

"Try me" and that's all she said before she started chasing me around the house. We ran around the living room sofa at least five times before she decided to climb over it, then we ran around the kitchen meanwhile Aiyashi chucked anything and everything at me (but luckily nothing too dangerous or sharp).

I ran into the hallway and she was right on my tail but I hadn't noticed, I turned around to tell her that we should make a deal but before the words could even come out of my mouth my back hit the carpet really hard and on top of me was Aiyashi.

**A/N: life's slow so is the writing for this story….. I really don't know what to do I want to update faster but I just don't seem to have the time -.- **

**Well hope you guyz enjoy…**

**JINX XD**


	24. suggestive situation?

**CHAPTER 24**

**RECAP**

**I ran into the hallway and she was right on my tail but I hadn't noticed, I turned around to tell her that we should make a deal but before the words could even come out of my mouth my back hit the carpet really hard and on top of me was Aiyashi.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

'I really am an idiot! This is probably the fifth time I've tripped and landed on Sasuke!' I wanted to die right here and now, he probably thinks I'm some incompetent idiot.

My head was on his chest and I could hear his heart beating at an extremely irregular pace, I looked up through my eyelashes to make sure that he hadn't died or had some kind of attack from the impact of me landing on him because if he did I would kill myself. I looked at him and he seemed to be alright except for the fact that he seemed a bit flushed. I went to look away when he slowly turned his head to me and caught my gaze, I felt like I was in a trance his eyes were like a never ending black abyss and they just kept drawing me in.

I actually felt myself literally drawing closer to him, I had to stop myself before I did something that I would regret or before I embarrassed myself.

"Are you ok…?" My voice came out barely above a whisper as I stared at his eyes waiting for a reply. But I got no reply instead I felt his hands place them on my hip. I looked into his eyes searching for something, anything but instead of finding an answer or anything that would help me understand what's going on in his mind I felt him slowly lifting his head and as a result without even thinking I started to lower mine. Once I realized that I was lowering myself I tried to stop myself but my body just wouldn't stop.

Everything was going so slowly and Sasuke's eyes seemed to see right through me and pierce my soul, you know what I just realized I absolutely love Sasuke's eyes. No matter what kind of exquisite colour eyes people have Sasuke's coal like eyes remind me of eternal darkness and it just seems to engulf me whenever I look at them.

We were so close to each other that I could feel his breath on my skin.

**Sasuke's POV**

My heart was beating like crazy right now and I didn't know how to slow it down. Whenever I look at Aiyashi I just feel like holding her in my arms and I just… I don't… it's so hard to control myself, I mean I've never felt this kind of feeling before so I'm not 100% sure of what to do. I've been trying to follow my instincts for the past few days but I think that If I were to let my instincts loose i would scare her away and I really don't want to do that.

I looked into her eyes, I'm not sure if what I'm doing right is the right thing to do or if it will push her away from me but her eyes just keep drawing me in I wander if Aiyashi is feeling anything similar to me…? She probably doesn't after all she doesn't even think of me as a friend why would she like me. But her eyes …. Her dark brown eyes ….. they remind me of chocolate and when she gets scared or surprised her eyes go really big and they remind me of puppy eyes and I just feel like hugging her and not letting go!

Our lips are just millimeters apart …. Just a bit closer and…

"Sasuke I'm home! Sorry I had some important st…" Kakashi was standing at the door staring at us and in one second his expression changed from surprised to a Cheshire grin.

It took us a few seconds to realize what was about to happen and what had just happened and as soon as it clicked Aiyashi pushed off of me and stood up and I sat up and pretended to dust myself of the imaginary dirt.

'KAKASHI YOU … DAMMIT KAKASHI!' He is probably already making assumptions of the situation.

"Sorry for tripping and falling on you." Aiyashi said as she bowed her head at me,

"I shall leave now, thank you for helping me." Aiyashi quickly walked of into the kitchen.

"It's not what you think!" I said quickly before Kakashi had a chance to say anything,

"And how would you know what I'm thinking of this incredibly suggestive situation that I had just seen a few seconds ago hmmm?" Kakashi had this look of amusement and evil mixed together.

I just gave him a glare making sure he understood that not to say anything about what he had just seen. Aiyashi walked into the hallway with her bag across her shoulder, "thank you again for everything" she said as she walked out of the door I was about to breathe a sigh….

"I hope he was a good host and looked after your needs properly" Kakashi said as he waved to Aiyashi.

He closed the door and turned to look at me, "she's a nice girl but I've never seen you take interest in the opposite gender so why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was never gay Kakashi, it's just the female species never interested me." I sighed as I started to walk upstairs.

"What and they interest you now huh?" Kakashi said as he walked into the kitchen to eat something, he walked in and was astounded at how clean it was because this morning when he left really early so that he didn't have to clean it he swore he saw something moving near the sink and the bench tops.

"This girl may just be the best thing that has ever happened to you" Kakashi had a silly smile as he walked over to the fridge to get something out to eat.

**Aiyashi's POV**

'OH MY GOSH! That was the most embarrassing thing ever, I don't think I will be able to face Sasuke again! Well at least not for the next few years!'

I walked through the front gates of my house and got out my keys. I opened the door to find my mum sitting on the stairs. As soon as she saw me she got up and hugged me, "where have you been honey, I've been trying to call you for ages!"

"it was nothing mum, I just got caught up in some stuff." I can't tell my mum what had happened, she would call up the school and do something really dramatic and embarrassing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my back where i had been beaten. I just realized that my mum had hit me. I let out a loud scream in pain. I bent to the floor as my face constricted in pain.

"Oh my gosh honey are you ok, I didn't think it hurt that much" I only hit you as hard as I normally do and that doesn't usually faze you at all.

'Awww man I really didn't want my mum to go into panic mode'

"It's nothing mum I just…. I got hurt that's why it hurt more then normal today" I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I don't think it worked.

"WHAT! WHERE? Show me we have to go to the doctors right now!"

"No mum don't worry I'm alright now my uhhh.. friend… helped me" I said feeling weird referring to Sasuke as a friend.

"Ok well are you sure?"

"Yes mum I just need to rest a few days" I said as I headed upstairs

"Ok well if you need anything tell me ok"

"I will mum."

I got into my room and plopped myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, I think I can accept Sasuke as a friend after what he did for me today I think it is my duty to make him my friend. That was what went through my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.


	25. stupid sasuke

**CHAPTER 25**

**RECAP**

**I got into my room and plopped myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, I think I can accept Sasuke as a friend after what he did for me today I think it is my duty to make him my friend. That was what went through my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.**

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been around a week since I last saw Aiyashi and I have been worried about her. What if she got hurt more then it seemed and she is in hospital right now with a serious case? The first few days she was away, I thought oh thank god she wasn't around otherwise I don't know how I would have confronted her about last time when I had lost my self control and nearly kissed her. But right now I really feel…. I guess the word is… lonely.

Now that I think about it the past few weeks that she had been here my days had been pretty eventful and entertaining. She seems to bring out the little boy in me, it kind of scares me that she has the ability to do things to me and make me feel things that I never thought possible.

As I continued to lose myself in these newly discovered facts, I felt tapping on my shoulder. I tried to focus back into reality, "Sasuke did you even hear a single thing I said?" Naruto asked exasperated. I shook my head making him sigh.

"I asked if Aiyashi is ok and if you've checked on her yet?"

I looked at Naruto, "what makes you think I would check up on her or know how she's doing?" I asked in a slightly irritating tone. 'I hope he buys my bluff, I mean if Naruto found out that I may potentially, maybe ..SLIGHTLY like her he will never let me live it down.

"Are you kidding me! Sasuke you may think that I'm dumb but you my good friend, are the dumbest."

I looked at Naruto surprised, what does he mean? Does that mean he knows I like Aiyashi? No he couldn't, Naruto's too dumb… right?

I just stared as Naruto walked away muttering things to himself.

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke is such an idiot! And he calls me a baka."I said as I glared at anything and everything that passed me by.

"Seriously when is he going to admit to himself that he really likes Aiyashi! He hasn't been talking to anyone since last week. I mean sure he used to be antisocial before Aiyashi came but now he's like super antisocial and he's been spacing out a lot too. I just hope Aiyashi gets wells soon and returns to school. 'Oh that reminds me, I should go check how she's doing. Sasuke is obviously not going to do it.'

"Sasuke is such an idiot. Seriously everyone can tell that he has feelings for Aiyashi everyone but him. I can't believe he calls me the idiot!" I said out loud annoyed.

Suddenly my mobile started ringing, I flipped it open and without looking at the caller ID smoothly put it to my ear.

"Wassup! Naruto here" I said enthusiastically

"Still the same old hyper Naruto I see.." the deep voice said from the other side of the phone.

It took me a few seconds to realize who was on the other side of the phone, "OH MY GOD DUDE! I haven't talked to you in ages! How's life bro and everything that comes with learning about how to take over the family business." This guy was my other best friend other than Sasuke.

"Yea its going alright, with the pros come the cons so you can't really do much about that. So anything interesting happen lately?" he asked

"HELL YEA! Sasuke is in LURV with the new girl…. Well actually she's not new anymore…she's more like…weeks old. " I started, slipping of topic and starting rambling to myself.

"Wait… did you just say Sasuke is in …..love?" he sounded half amused and half in disbelief.

"Yea I'm serious, I mean at first I thought it was just his way of annoying her because he would make her do things for him and they would go to and from school together. But then she got hurt and she hasn't come to school in around a week and Sasuke is more antisocial than ever!" I said really fast

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Aiyashi." Suddenly it just became extremely silent

"What happened to her do you know?" I thought I heard a tinge of worry in his voice, but maybe I was just imagining it.

"Ummm… well Sasuke said that he had found her all beaten up so I'm guessing…. Someone had hurt her…."

"Hey ummm… Naruto I have to go now I'll catch up with you later ok." I was about to reply and say goodbye when the line was cut. 'Well that was weird.."

**After School 3****rd**** Person POV**

The bell rang and everyone packed up their books and started to head home as quickly as possible wanting to unwind from all the stress school causes. But two people were not as keen to get home as everyone else.

Sasuke was walking as slow as possible, he didn't really want to go home right now so he was thinking maybe he should go visit Aiyashi to check that she's ok. After all it's been more than a whole week and she still wasn't back. But if he went to visit her wouldn't it seem like there is more to it than just a simple visit, especially after that event that had happened when they last saw each other. That scene still plays in his head, the way her innocent dark chocolate eyes had stared at him not sure of what to do.

"Oh God." Sasuke sighs as he slides a hand through hair, he slowly walks not sure about his destination just letting his feet take him where ever.

Sasuke was really hoping the reason Aiyashi hadn't come to school yet was because she had a serious injury because the only other logical reason for why she wouldn't come to school was because she was embarrassed or hurt because of the last time they were together.

Sasuke really wanted to hit himself right now because seriously how could he have lost control of himself last time… it was all because of….. Aiyashi…. If it weren't for the way she was looking at him that day he would not have lost control. She had just looked so cute, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "ARGH! Why couldn't I have controlled myself better!" he shouted in frustration.

Sasuke quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around when he noticed he was near Aiyashi's house. He decided he was going to check up on her and make sure she doesn't hate him. He started to jog slowly towards her house when he noticed Naruto entering her front gates.

'What the hell is Naruto doing here?' Sasuke quickly went and hid behind a tree, to try and listen or see what was going on. he had realized how stalkerish he must look right now but he really didn't care.

**MEANWHILE AT THE DOOR**

Naruto stood at the front steps waiting for someone to answer the door. Aiyashi opened the door to see Naruto standing there, "hey Naruto what's up?"

"Hey Aiyashi I just came to check if you were alright… and ummm when are you coming back to school ?" Naruto asked, he was hoping she would say tomorrow because he really didn't want his best friend to continue the way he was right now.

"Ummm I'll probably be going back to school tomorrow why?"

"No reason just that some people miss you…. Well actually someone misses you A LOT! His name starts with an S" he said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a massive grin.

Aiyashi blushed not knowing what else to do, Naruto was probably just kidding, Sasuke probably hates her now! He probably thinks of her as one of his fan girls.

Dammit she can never show her face to him again and here she was ready to make him her friend….. no chance of that now…..

Infact she had decided that once she gets back to school she was going try and avoid him.

"Well anyways as long as your ok and your coming back to school tomorrow I'm happy. Well anyways see ya later" Naruto waved as he headed for her front gates.

Aiyashi stood at the door for a while watching Naruto leave, she couldn't' help but hope that Sasuke wasn't angry at her and hopefully would become her friend …..maybe even more…..just maybe.

**A/N: is anyone even still reading this story? And do they want me to continue? Well …. There is someone or shall I say some…. Interesting people visiting next chapter.**

**Anyways have fun reading…**

**JINX **


	26. surprise visit!

**CHAPTER 26**

**RECAP**

"**Well anyways as long as your ok and your coming back to school tomorrow I'm happy. Well anyways **

**see ya later" Naruto waved as he headed for her front gates.**

**Aiyashi stood at the door for a while watching Naruto leave, she couldn't' help but hope that Sasuke wasn't angry at her and hopefully would become her friend …..maybe even more…..just maybe.**

That night Sasuke fell asleep wondering what was going to happen tomorrow, since Aiyashi was returning to school. He was hoping that it wouldn't be awkward but something in the back of his mind told him something was going to happen tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY Aiyashi's POV**

I woke up today feeling energetic and ready to go to school. I got up out of bed, got ready and I was out the door in a flash.

I took a deep breath in relishing the feeling of the morning breeze and the sunlight on my skin. I hadn't been out of the house in a whole week, I really missed school and everyone there. I started walking really fast, I just couldn't wait till I got to school. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I whirled around to find the one person who I really wanted to avoid today.

"Hi.." Sasuke said not making eye contact with me.

"Hey…" the atmosphere felt thick and awkward, 'great now it's going to be weird between us!'

We walked in an awkward silence to school, we were glad once we got to school because there was so many people around that it covered up the awkward feeling.

I saw Hinata waving to me from a far and decided that this would be the best opportunity to escape.

"Umm… I better…uhhh..hinata …you know.." I couldn't even say a simple sentence, I rambled on making hand motions towards Hinata hoping he would understand.

"Uhh yea ummm… bye" he said as he looked at what I was ushering to.

I quickly waved and headed for Hinata. Once I was a good 15m away from him I took in a large gulp of air 'well that was extremely awkward.'

I walked up to Hinata and waved at her, "hey Hinata wassup?"

"Umm… hi Aiyashi so.. are you feeling better? I heard about what happened.' Hinata asked, her voice full of concern .

'Awww man I was hoping no one would find out about that…. Sasuke must've told them.'

"Yea I'm fine don't worry about it, it's nothing big." I said with a smile.

I decided to change the subject, "so anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Hinata looked at me for a second, "OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot there are three new people coming today and I'm supposed to be their guide! I have to go, I'm sorry I'll talk to you later." she said running off.

I looked around for someone else and saw kiba, I quickly ran over to him. "Hey Kiba what's chillin?"

"Oh hey Aiyashi, I haven't seen you in ages! So how are you?"

"I'm ok I guess, it was pretty boring without you guys."

"Awww I knew you would fall for me someday." Kiba said with a massive grin on his face. I llightly punched him on the shoulder, "ok number one, you wish and number two, just cause I said it was boring without you guys doesn't mean I've fallen for you" I said giving him an incredulous look. Kiba pouted, "well you've fallen for someone…" he mumbled quietly to himself but I had heard him.

"What? What did you say?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him making sure he understood that I had heard him.

"Ummm…..uhhhh nothing." He said nervously looking around.

"Ummm so Aiyashi have you heard that…ummm there are new people coming today?" kiba said trying to change the subject

"Yes Kiba I have now tell me what you had said!"

"Ummm… do you know who they are. He's one my best friends" kiba said slowly retreating backwards

"That's nice, but what did you say before." I said approaching him at the same speed he was backing away.

"Umm… I said he was my best friend. He's a real good guy, his name is Gaara."

"Kiba you know that's not… wait did you say Gaara?" I said stopping, Kiba had taken that chance to bolt.

I sighed as I headed inside the main building because class was about to start. As I walked to class I kept thinking about what Kiba had said, was one of the new people Gaara.. the same Gaara that I know. If it is Gaara then who are the other two?

'Awww man, stupid Kiba.' I grumbled as I walked into class and headed to my seat. I plopped myself on my seat and dropped my head on to the table.

"Hey, you alright Aiyashi?" someone said from beside me, I looked up to see Naruto looking at me.

"Yea I'm fine Naruto, just a bit tired." I said giving him a slight smile.

Suddenly everything went quite, I looked up to see the problem when I noticed a familiar red head. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was ACTUALLY Gaara, MY Gaara! i just stared in shock at the piercing sea foam coloured eyes. i just couldn't look away but one question ran through my mind….what was he doing here? I was about to try and think of a logical explanation when Gaara's eyes locked with MINE making me lose all train of thought.

"Class this is Gaara" said Iruka sensei. "why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself."

"My name is Gaara."

"Ok well umm… you can go sit next to Naruto, Gaara."

Gaara slowly walked towards the seat next to Naruto and sat down. Man I couldn't believe that he was in this room right now. I had missed him so much, if only Temari was here it would've just made everything perfect. Oh and there is Kankuro as well….

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What do u think Gaara and Aiyashi's relationship is?**

**May I just say U GUYZ R ALL AWESOME! LUV YAZ ALL! Thank u so much for still reading this story even though in the beginning it was pretty annoying and bad Dx**

**Have fun**

**JINX XD**


	27. gaara?

**CHAPTER 27**

**RECAP**

**Gaara slowly walked towards the seat next to Naruto and sat down. Man I couldn't believe that he was in this room right now. I had missed him so much, if only Temari was here it would've just made everything perfect. Oh and there is Kankuro as well….**

I couldn't wait for this period to end, I haven't been able to concentrate at all throughout the entire lesson because of the person sitting one seat away from me. I keep looking at him trying to convince myself it actually is Gaara. Oh I couldn't wait to talk to him and tell him all about what's happened and…"

"Can you stop that," Sasuke said glaring at my pen

'I didn't understand why he was glaring, what had I done wrong?'

"Huh?" I asked confused about what I was doing to annoy him,

"Stop tapping your pencil, it's really irritating." He glared at me, his mouth set in a fine line.

I looked down at my pen which was settled between my fingers. 'Was I really tapping and how come I couldn't hear the tapping. I must have totally zoned out from my surroundings while thinking about Gaara. I have to focus!'

I sat up straight in my seat and got ready to write anything that was important. I couldn't afford to get distracted because I fail even when I'm trying especially in maths which is what we were having right now. But my mind couldn't help but wonder back to the person sitting just a few feet away from me.

Many questions were running through my mind right now. Why was he here? How did he get here? Where is temari and….why can't I focus. The last question I already knew the answer to and I seriously needed to focus now.

the bell rang signalling the end of the period, I grabbed my things stuffed it in my bag and sprinted out the door. I stood pacing outside the door waiting for Gaara to come out, I walked forward and back thinking about what I should say to him. Should I hug him? Should I just be like 'wassup bro'? or maybe hey I've seen you before? How about have we….

There he was standing at the door piercing me with his sea foam eyes. Oh how much I missed those eyes, I just stood there motionless staring at him. Gaara slowly walked towards me, he stood a few inches from me making me realise that he had grown from the last time I saw him which was about 5 months ago.

"it's rude to stare you know." Gaara said staring me straight in the eyes. To a normal passerby it would have seemed like a really rude remark but I could clearly see the smirk on his face. My mouth hung open, since when did gaara smirk? Suddenly something clicked and I closed whatever distance we had between us enveloping him in a giant hug.

"oh my god it really is you! I can't believe your actually here! Did anyone else come with you?" I just couldn't stop myself, question after question just kept leaving my mouth.

I felt gaara slowly wrap his arms around me returning the hug, then to my extreme surprise I heard him softly chuckle. I quickly let go of him and stood in front of him shamelessly staring, astonished at what I just heard.

"what?" gaara said that smirk still on his face,

"you chuckled….CHUCKLED?" I couldn't believe my ears,

"well your not the only one that's changed." Gaara said slowly returning to his nonchalant self.

"what are you trying to say huh? It better not be an insult." I said giving him a fake glare.

I grabbed his hand and started walking of to the next class.

It was lunchtime now and me and gaara were sitting on one of the benches, we sat on opposite sides facing each other.

"you know gaara you still haven't answered any of my questions." I said taking a bite of by sandwich.

Gaara looked at me as he drank his water, "and what questions may that be?" his face void of any emotion but his tone almost…. Teasing.

"you know like how you got here?"

"in the car." His answer was quick and short leaving space for nothing.

"REALLY? No way!" I said mustering up as much sarcasm as possible and glaring at him.

"seriously though, you live ages away from here and plus there are so many things you had to do when I left, how can you have enough time to come here? And why here of all places anyways?"

"don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders

'yep, gaara has definetly gone back to the original version of him. Him and his few word answers.' I scowled as I remembered the old times. Not that the old times were bad memories but, its just that he would never give me a proper answer.

My train of thoughts was interrupted as i saw my eyesight go black. a pair of small, warm hands were covering my eyes.

"guess who?" I couldn't recognise the voice but I knew I had heard it before. I wracked my brain trying to figure out who it was. 'Is it hinata?... but hinata's voice is much quieter and I doubt she would do that. It's definitely not a guy…..who else could it be other than hinata? Because I don't know any of the other girls.'

"ummm… hinata?" I knew I was wrong but who knows she may have broken her voice or something *cough*.

"no." WHOSE VOICE was that!

"uhhh…"

"why are you being such a loser." I heard Gaara mutter and then felt a cold breeze flow past my ear.

"oww"

'did gaara just get hurt…. Only one person I know can hurt him. But it couldn't be her why would she be here?'

"temari?" I said disbelieving that it could be her

"YEA! You got it!"

I suddenly got pulled into a bone crushing hug from behind, "temari…can't…breath."

"sorry it's just I've missed you so much." She half screamed going for another death hug.

"I missed you too! But what are you doing here?" I asked quickly dodging the hug.

"we just came for a visit."

I looked at them suspiciously, after all they can't JUST come for a visit, they had way moe important things to do.

"right…. And if you two are here then that means catfish is here as well?" I was really hoping they would say no.

"missing me already ay." I heard someone say behind me,

I turned around in lightening speed and there he was standing in all his idioticness.

"hi catfish" I said grinning from ear to ear, even though inside I was in despair wondering why they had to bring him along.

"still using that loving nickname for me honey?" the guy said a fake smile on his face.

"aww why sweety do you prefer kankuro but I thought you loved the name catfish, reminds you of all the good times we had." I gave him a wink with a smirk playing on my lips.

"oh but I did now come give me a hug" kankuro said slowly walking towards me, I walked towards him as well but at the last minute I ducked out of the way and gave him a pat on the back.

"sorry but if I hug you I have to revisit those loving moments we had." I put special emphasis on the word loving.

"anyways…" things went quiet for a few seconds the atmosphere becoming awkward.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" I literally screamed as people passing by just stared at me like I was retarded.

**Sasuke's POV**

'who do those three think they are! They come and instantly aiyashi's all over them! I thought the first guy gaara was bad but tis new guy kankuro is the worst!" I glared at the back of the new guy's head as I walked past to go sit with the gang. I quickly sat down on the seat facing aiyashi's table so that I could see what was happening and every few seconds I would look up over my sandwich to see what was going on.

'I can't believe I'm acting like this. I'm acting like one of my fangirls!' I mentally shouted at myself, seriously how could I sink so low!

'wait…..if I'm acting like a fangirl doesn't that mean….. that I've turned into aiyashi's fanboy?...NO..NO WAY! Sasuke uchiha is no one's fan!'

I looked up over my sandwich once again to see Aiyashi walking towards the new guy it looked like they were going to hug. I quickly stood up slamming my sandwich on the table, then I saw her quickly dodge the hug and I gave sigh of relief.

I went to sit back down when I saw the whole gang staring at me, "ummm… I had a cramp in my leg." I said quickly sitting back down. 'what was this girl doing to ME!'

"you know Sasuke you've been acting very moody and pissed lately" Naruto said leaning over the table examining my face. I slowly pushed his face away remembering what had happened before when we were young.

"Naruto you're hallucinating…again" I said giving him one of my trademark smirks. This comment made Naruto slowly sink back into his little world but then… "no Naruto you're right Sasuke has been acting awfully upset lately." Hinata said in her quiet little voice while patting Naruto on the back.

'AH DAMMIT I NEARLY GOT AWAY!'

A scowl slowly formed on my face. Hinata was probably one of the first people I let into my life because of her quiet domineer and the fact that she wasn't obsessed with me but seriously sometimes you just got to hate her for loving Naruto so much and always staying by his side no matter what!

"Hah take that Sasuke! I wasn't hallucinating" Naruto said pointing his finger at me,

"yea yea whatever makes you happy." I said acting nonchalant,

"seriously though Sasuke something catch your eye?" neji said with a smirk on his face, sitting up straight from his napping position.

'what the hell is he doing in his conversation!' I can't believe everyone's noticing, what happened to my deception skills!'

I quickly stood up, I don't think I'll be able to win with neji as my opponent, "I need to go to the bathroom. See you guys later." I said as i quickly turned my back to the group because I didn't want them to see the uncontrollable twitching happening otherwise they would know that they were on to something.

I walked into the guys bathroom, the stalls on one side and the sinks on the other, it was empty. The floors were covered in mud, the ceiling covered in tissue paper and a weird smell coming from one of the stalls. I shuddered this is why I never go into the guys bathroom, but I had to today just in case Naruto followed me to make sure I wasn't lying.

I put my bag down next to the sink and turned the tap on. I cupped my hands under the tap and splashed the water on my face. The cold water running down my face cooling my cheeks and my temper. I looked up at the mirror running a wet hand through my raven hair. 'what was she doing to me? I really can't take this anymore."

**A/N: Hope you guys don't mind waiting for such a long time but I had kind of given up without finishing. But now I'M BACK BABY! CHYEAH! Anyways thankyou to for reminding me why I've come this far. To all those continuous reviewers for this story, U GUYZ RULEEEEEE xD**

**Have fun**

**Oh yea I tried to make it a bit longer then normal for you loveme92. I would have made it longer but felt I need to upload as soon as possible since I had waited this long.**

**JINX XD**


	28. what have i done!

**CHAPTER 28**

**RECAP**

**I put my bag down next to the sink and turned the tap on. I cupped my hands under the tap and splashed the water on my face. The cold water running down my face cooling my cheeks and my temper. I looked up at the mirror running a wet hand through my raven hair. 'what was she doing to me? I really can't take this anymore."**

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt, I grabbed my bag and decided to head to class before the bell rang. I opened the door and walked out and suddenly I was on the ground. My face was pressed up against the floor and my chest really hurt from the impact.

Once the fact that I was on the floor hit me some of the weight on my back lifted of me. I slowly turned around so my back was to the floor. My eyes were squinted and I could just barely make out a figure on top of me.

"OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry Sasuke I didn't see you there at all, you just came out of nowhere. I really didn't mean to I mean I was just racing and then you…I mean it's always me, this always happens to us and it's always my fault! I am…!" the person continued rambling making my head hurt as my forehead throbbed from the impact of the floor. I shut my eyes tightly

"shh.." I said holding my finger to the person's lips, "my head really hurts."

Everything became quiet, I slowly opened one eye to see who it was on top of me to find Aiyashi with a blank expression sitting on top of me. I slowly started to sit up, I got up half way and placed my arms behind me to prop me up.

"you ok…?" I asked while softly rubbing my forehead,

Aiyashi looked at me for a few seconds without blinking, I raised my eyebrow which seemed to snap her out of it. "umm… yea but are you?" she said watching my hand rubbing my forehead.

"I'm….good" I said slowly, as I closed my eyes trying to ignore the throbbing.

I felt a hand slowly pull my hand away from my forehead then I felt cool fingers lightly pressing against my forehead. The sensation was so nice I couldn't open my eyes, suddenly I felt something warm and soft press against the middle of my forehead and before I could open my eyes to see what it was the sensation was gone.

I felt Aiyashi's weight quickly lift off of me, I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing infront of me with her hand extended out. I grabbed her hand and got up, I picked up my bag and was about to say something when I noticed her hiding a light shade of pink that was sprayed across her cheeks.

"so umm… I'll see you later." She said as she quickly walked away,

I stood there like an idiot watching aiyashi's retreating back, 'what was that? Why was she blushing?'

Although I did have to admit she looked really cute when she blushed…. WAIT! I meant umm… she should blush more often… that just sounded worse…. I should just shut up now.

Out of nowhere someone started patting my back, "so one of you have finally decided to make a move" I could recognise that voice anywhere, I turned around to give Naruto a confused stare.

"what are you talking about?"

"dude you kidding me? She just kissed your forehead in public. And that's the most public show of affection anyone has ever had the guts of giving you"

I stared at him like he was retarded, she never kissed me on the….. wait so the warm feeling on my forehead was….. Aiyashi's lips?

I grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders "are you being serious!" I almost shouted,

Naruto gave me a 'whaddya think' look, I was so happy I could almost jump but that would totally ruin my image so I decided to settle with giving my trade mark smirk. 'so Miss Umisaki you have finally fell for my charms huh.'

I slung my arm over Naruto's shoulder and started walking towards class as I walked I thought about how I can make her admit that she likes me because tch obviously if the mighty Uchiha confesses first it's going to look weird.

**Aiyashi's POV**

'I can't believe I just did that!' I really don't know what had gotten into me, its like I had been possessed.

You know what, if he hadn't touched me by putting his finger on my lip this wouldn't have happened because the moment his finger made contact with my lip I felt this tingle. His fingers were cold and yet they were so soft against my lip, so when he removed his finger from my lip I just had to feel that sensation again.

The perfect moment had arrived when he closed his eyes as I lightly pressed my fingers against his forehead. I had felt it again when I had touched his forehead but then I wondered if it would be different if it was my lips so that led me to lightly kiss his forehead and it had definitely felt different, it also pulled me to my senses making me realise what I had done.

So now I am looking for Gaara to head for the next class…. In truth this whole thing is Gaara's fault.

**FLASHBACK**

We were slowly walking to our next class when suddenly Gaara stopped in his tracks. He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Lets race" Gaara said with a glint in his eye, I knew where he was going with this… you see when I used to live in suna me and Gaara used to race all the time and believe it or not I was actually pretty fast so I would occasionally beat him. None the less who ever won would get to order the other person around for a week and no backing out. So we said ready, set, go and sprinted off, I was surprised when gaara slowly started passing me by and then he was at least 3m in front of me.

'when did he get so fast?' I thought extremely bewlldered,

As I stared as Gaara's running form which was quite a distant infront of me, I didn't look at my surrounding and charged into something or someone making both of us hit the floor although I'm guessing my landing was softer.

**FLASHBACK END**

So that is what has lead me to this exact moment in time. I was still walking trying to find that unlucky red head when someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder making me turn around to see the one person I really wanted to hurt right now.

"I win." He said with one of those infuriating, condescending smirks plastered in his face, 'is it me or does everyone around me seem to be giving me these?'

I decided to just ignore Gaara for now and head to class, as we walked he slowly fell in step with me.

"Hey Aiyashi don't forget you have to do anything I say."

I really wanted to scream right now, sure to some people my situation may not seem that bad but I had thought about what had happened as we walked in silence and have come to the conclusion that if Sasuke knows that I have kissed him he will probably some kind of fangirl and that is something that I definitely don't want.

So I just gritted my teeth grinding the words 'I know' out of my mouth.

I went into class and sat down Gaara sitting next to me suddenly someone came and sat down on the other side of me. "Yo aiyashi heard about what you did, that took some guts man but I still can't believe you did that and in public too …like woah man you didn't seem like that type, more of the….." Kiba said but before he could finish I pressed my hand to his mouth stopping him from saying anymore.

'I had totally forgot I did it in the middle of the hall meaning someone would have seen. DAMNIT I'm such an idiot! At that moment it had seemed as only Sasuke and me was there, no one else.'

I made sure to give Kiba my best death glare and mouth the words 'say anymore and you WILL be punished'.

I looked around the room to check if anyone else knew or was looking at me but was glad to see everyone busy with their own business. I turned back around to the front when everything slowly went quite. I looked around me to see why everyone had gone quiet to find everyone staring in the same direction. I turned towards that direction and meet the eye of the one person I had decided to avoid.

Sasuke walked in with Naruto and headed towards our row, my heartbeat suddenly went up 'what if he comes up to me and publicly embarrasses me or comes and sits next to me for the rest of the period!'

But before I went into some kind of seizure Sasuke quickly turned and headed to the row in front of our row and sat in the seat dead straight in front of me.

'Does that mean he hasn't realised that I kissed him?' I was about to jump for joy when he turned around and gave me smirk making my entire 'happy land' shatter into a hundred pieces.

I slumped against my chair letting out a heavy sigh, "you ok?" Kiba asked, I nodded not knowing how else to answer.

The teacher entered the class and the lesson began, meanwhile I kept my eyes glued on the back of Sasuke's head wondering if he really did know it was me…..

"You over there" the teacher commanded his voice resonating loudly in my ears but I still didn't divert my eyes or attention to him. I felt a slight nudge in my ribs and I turned to see Kiba nodding his head towards the front of the classroom. I slowly moved my head to see the teacher glaring at me with a massive scowl on his face.

"My class is for teenagers who want increase their intelligence and succeed in life not hormonal teenagers who don't know anything about respect. So if you are going to stay in my class I suggest you stop ogling Mr Uchiha over here and focus on the lesson" a few snickers were heard around the room as my face slowly started to colour 'the teacher totally blew it out of proportion I was not ogling! Merely observing!,

"And that goes for the rest of you, don't think I haven't noticed the quick glances his way."

'Man this teacher was scary! His called ibiki sensei and he is what you would imagine an army commando to be. He even has a massive scar across his face to prove it.

So the day ended and i headed home as quickly as possible with one task in mind, to avoid Sasuke Uchiha as much as possible, that was my aim for the next few weeks.

**A/N: I have a teacher just like ibiki, it's crazy he's exactly like him just without the scar.**

**Enjoy the longer than usual chapter (can't believe haven't updated in more than a month *gasp*)**

**Thankyou to ….and all the regular reviewers x)**

**JINX XD**


	29. confusion

**CHAPTER 29**

**RECAP**

**'Man this teacher was scary! His called ibiki sensei and he is what you would imagine an army commando to be. He even has a massive scar across his face to prove it.**

**So the day ended and i headed home as quickly as possible with one task in mind, to avoid Sasuke Uchiha as much as possible, that was my aim for the next few weeks.**

The past few days I've been hanging around with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Back in the days when I use to live near these three siblings we used to be best of friends and we still are but they always had this "piss of" look on their faces and this scared every kid away no one would talk to us or play with us. I use to really hate it but for the past few days I have been extremely grateful to them for being so scary because it means that I don't have to constantly think about avoiding a certain someone and his gang and even if we do cross paths he won't talk to me.

I don't know though, he seems really pissed off lately especially at Gaara and Kankuro. The first few days I had completely ignored him and made no eye contact but recently every time I look at him, I see him glaring at any boy that's next to me and right now that means Kankuro and Gaara.

I just don't understand Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro don't even talk to him so how can he be mad at them? I'm not sure if it's my imagination but sometimes when Naruto talks to me I swear I see Sasuke's face harden. But then again when has his face ever been soft….? Whatever I sound like a stalker, I really am turning into a fan girl. I continuously stare at him and I even notice slight movements which is not the best way to go when trying to avoid being a fan girl.

Right now I'm sitting at a table with Temari, she seems really nervous which is not like her. She's even been dressing up actually putting effort into her appearance it's quite amazing. I wonder why though I have a hunch that it's because of a boy because she's done this before.

"Aiyashi I have something to tell you, I know you think I've been acting weird and I'm pretty sure you know why. So without further ado I shall show you."

'AHAH I was right!'

I was dying of curiosity about who this lucky guy could be to have caught Temari's attention but I decided to play dumb, "what are you talking about?" I gave an innocent look.

"Don't play dumb with me I can see the curiosity written all over your face."

I couldn't help it anymore, I gave a massive squeal as if I was a five year old who just got a massive lollipop. I was so happy she's finally found an interest.

"I can't wait to see this guy and give him the 'don't mess with her' talk" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry he's coming our way right now." Temari said pointing behind my head.

I slowly turned my head to make the revelation of the person more dramatic but my entire body stiffened when I realised who I was looking at, it was the one person who I thought I didn't have to worry about bumping into. I looked at him, his deep onyx eyes which I still cannot forget. I tore my eyes away and sat back so that my back was turned to him and I was facing Temari.

"What do you think?" Temari questioned silently asking for my approval but I couldn't speak everything was blank, my mouth just would not move. I sat there silently looking down at the table my entire body frozen. I saw someone walk over and sit next to Temari and someone else come and sit next to me , I prayed from the bottom of my heart that it wasn't Sasuke who was sitting next to me I would die right here and now if it was.

"Aiyashi this is Shikamaru and that next to you is Sasuke."

'I think I just died.'

I decided to put my entire attention on Shikamaru so that I can forget about the person sitting next to me. I studied him, he looked pretty alright definitely unique which is Temari's type he's really smart as well but always bored and lethargic and Temari is the aggressive energetic type how does this work?

But then again you know what they say, "opposites attract." Not to mention they look quite nice together. A smile formed on my lips, she finally found someone and I think this is 'the' guy that she is looking for.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone." I said softly as a silly grin fell on my face.

"Well if it wasn't for you I would never have met him." Temari said wrapping an arm around Shikamaru's forearm. 'How does this have anything to do with me?' I was confused but I decided to ask her later.

"Hey Aiyashi your forgetting Sasuke. Sasuke this is Aiyashi, Aiyashi this is Sasuke" Temari said pointing at the respective people.

"that's what I was trying to do… forget him." I mumbled quietly to myself

I plastered a smile on my face and turned to him, "hi Sasuke, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I wonder whose fault that is." I heard him say to himself

'IT'S ABSOLUTELY YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't said your forehead hurts I wouldn't have kissed it!'

I turned back to facing Temari, I puffed up my cheeks and pouted, 'what a jerk blaming it on me.'

Suddenly I felt something poking at my cheek, I looked through the corner of my eye to see Sasuke poking at it. 'What the hell is he doing?'

"Ummmm…can you stop." I looked at him incredulously, 'is he maybe on drugs?'

He stopped poking my cheek and then started with my arm, I decided to turn and face him. I grabbed his hands and placed them in his lap.

If only I had noticed how many people were watching what seemed to me as simple interaction.

**Sasuke's POV**

The past few days she's been absolutely ignoring me and I can't even get near her because of the three musketeers protecting her. Especially the two male ones, I just want to go up to them and punch them for being so close and because she gives them so much attention. Jealousy isn't something that I am accustomed to and it's really creeping me out the way I want to punch someone just for talking to her.

But I am SO happy that Shikamaru and that girl… Temari are together because now I'm given the chance to be near her without giving her an excuse to run away or avoid me because Temari will be with her which means Shikamaru will be with her which gives me the right to be with her as well. In truth I don't understand why she is avoiding me, I haven't even done anything…. Well not that I can think of.

Even though I am sitting next to her she was still ignoring me and the first thing she did say to me was, "hi Sasuke, I haven't talked to you in a while."

'No shit sherlock'

"I wonder whose fault that is." I said to myself but just loud enough so that she could hear it as well.

I'm pretty sure she had heard it because she turned away from me and pouted with her cheeks all puffed up. She looked so cute I couldn't help it I had to poke it. Every time I poked my finger at her cheek my finger just bounced back, her cheeks were so soft and smooth with a bounce. I just couldn't stop poking it.

"ummm… can you stop." She said annoyed

If only she knew how beautiful and soft her cheeks were even she wouldn't be able to stop poking it but I don't want her to get angry and completely ignore me so the next best thing to poking her cheek was poking her arm. That wasn't fun though, her arm isn't very squishy.

Suddenly she turned facing me and grabbed my hands putting them in my lap, I was too surprised to even argue. Just her touch made me freeze, my heart started pumping really fast but my lungs stopped working. I was about to grab her hand again so I could feel that sensation again but….

"Hey guys! Man I can't believe you've found a girl Shikamaru! And before me as well!" Naruto said coming up and standing right behind the gap between me and Aiyashi.

"Why is that surprising Naruto?" I said in a sickly sweet voice while giving him a murderous glare, he replied by sticking his tongue out

I wanted to punch him right there and then like never before, it's crazy what she can do to me when she's around but what really scares me is what I become when she's not around. Suprisignly though the dobe's antiques finally came in handy, a softy musical sound entered my ear from beside me. I turned to face the sound, my eyes wide, this is probably the first time I've actually seen or heard Aiyashi laughing.

I couldn't take my eyes of her.

She turned and looked at me and the sound automatically ended and her face went back to being coloured blank, I scrunched my eyebrows why did she stop just because I was looking at her? Does she really dislike me?

Through the corner of my eye I saw a pair of arms wrap around aiyashi from behind, I turned my body to see who I was going to have to smack now when my body started to boil.

This guy. I. Absolutely. Hate. This. Guy.

If I wanted to punch Naruto's face back then, I want to chuck this guy over a cliff right now! How does he even know her so well that he can put his arms around her and she won't do anything!

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up off my seat and started to walk away as far as possible. I have to clear my head and I have to get things straight.

**MEANWHILE**

A person stood in the corner watching Sasuke's retreating back, they decided it was time to end all this and now was the perfect chance, when Sasuke was extremely confused about everything. They quickly picked up their stuff and followed suit.

**A/N: i bet everyone forgot about this story! **

**Sorry to those who still read this that I haven't uploaded in so long. I am sincerely going to try and upload as fast as I can.**


	30. he doesn't like me

**CHAPTER 30 **

**RECAP**

**A person stood in the corner watching Sasuke's retreating back, they decided it was time to end all this and now was the perfect chance, when Sasuke was extremely confused about everything. They quickly picked up their stuff and followed suit.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

I sat there dumfounded, 'what was that?'

First Sasuke starts poking me which was doing weird things to my insides so I had to make him stop and then Gaara comes out of nowhere and wraps his arms around me from behind. Not only that but as soon as Gaara does that Sasuke gets up and walks of.

'Seriously what is going on?' the only person who I would call normal at this moment would be Naruto and that's saying something.

I decided I needed to get some air I got up of my seat and walked to wherever my feet were leading me. I just really needed to clear my thoughts and try and understand what is going on.

I walked through the empty corridors, everything covered in silence, I finally had a chance to think.

Now, I know that I had no right to ignore him and I still don't because he hasn't done anything. But I was really afraid of what he would say or do to me if he had realised what I had done in the hallway last time we met, 'technically bumped in'. Right now though he doesn't seem to care, that is 'if' he knows what I did because if he did know then the first thing I assume he would think of me is a fan girl therefore he would start ignoring me.

I just didn't want to give him that chance, it's not like I actually really like him it's just…. He makes me feel weird and makes me do things that I would never have the guts to do in my right mind. But that doesn't mean I like him…. It's just my hormones acting up. Right?

ARGH! I can't take this anymore, he's just so irritating. God I hate him! From the first moment I met this guy my life became upside down. I got into trouble in class, I got bullied by other students, I got glared at by people I didn't even know, I even got injured because of this guy! The list goes on….

But I can't stop thinking about him, my daily life revolves around him in some way or another, when will this stop?

Maybe I keep thinking about him because I don't know how he feels about me….. yea that's it! Maybe if I confess to him and he rejects or accepts (which I am sure I would faint or even die if he did..) me then I will stop thinking about him and get my life straight. But then again, if he accepts me I would think about him even more wouldn't I? Whatever I think I will confess and get this over with! CHYEAH! After all it's not like he hates me or anything….

**Sasuke's POV**

I slowed my pace down to an almost halt, I wasn't sure where I was going I just needed to get away. I don't understand how she could just accept that guys arm around her and get angry when I just poke her. POKE HER! Seriously WHAT THE HELL!

I just don't understand her, one minute she's blushing at me and the next she's ignoring me, is it her time of the month or something?

I needed to sit down before my head starts to spin because of all these confusing thoughts. My life was perfect, exactly the way I wanted until she entered it. No one bothered me and I didn't bother anyone and now… I glare at almost every guy that has ever talked to her.

I sat down and laid my head on a wooden bench that was just outside the main building entrance. I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was Aiyashi, the fact that her face would show up when I close my eyes use to frighten me but now I don't mind.

"Aiyashi why are you so confusing, why can't I tell what you want?" I said aloud to myself.

"Isn't it obvious, she's playing with you."

I snapped my head up searching for where the voice came from, I looked around me but saw nothing then slowly out of the shadows of the building emerged a body. A scowl slowly placed itself on my face, "what do you want?" I was irritated and confused I did not need this right now.

"Nothing, I just want to help you." It was a sickly sweet voice that went perfectly with the appearance.

"The only way you could help me is if you leave me alone Sakura." I stated with annoyance, hoping she would get the message.

"But I can't leave you alone, your confused, upset and don't know why you're feeling all these things. But I can help you."

Sakura slowly sauntered over to the bench and although I was really annoyed right now I couldn't help but notice her. She sat down beside me, "you're confused about why you're feeling these things for her and you are not 100% sure what she feels for you."

She slowly grabbed my chin and turned my head to face her, I snapped my head away from her, "whatever you're trying to do Sakura it's not gonna work."

"I'm really not trying anything, honestly."

"Just look at me Sasuke don't you think that if I was gonna try something I would have done it a long time ago?" she said slowly once again turning my face towards her

'She did have a point.'

"I wonder what it is about her that has attracted you so much?" Sakura's voice a low whisper against my ear.

"Out of all the girls, why her?"

I couldn't think straight with all the thoughts of Aiyashi going around in my head and sakura beside me. I don't know why I haven't gotten up and walked away already I guess I was just too exhausted to move.

"Sasuke….." Sakura slowly leaned toward me

"Is she really that great? Couldn't I be better?" she leaned in farther, our faces inches away.

I looked at her my eyes half closed in exhaustion, 'what the hell is going on? Why haven't I moved already?'

I felt her place her hands on my shoulders, "just forget her." She said as she closed the gap between us. 

**Aiyashi's POV**

"I hope I can confess to him today because I really can't take this anymore"

"Sasuke Uchiha unfortunately for both of us I think I like you" I said aloud, trying to see how it would feel saying out loud to him.

I kept walking down the hallway when I heard slight murmuring coming from right ahead, I slowly peaked around the corner to see what the noise was. My entire body stiffened, a sudden fire igniting inside of me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

A sudden choked gasp escaped me as I stared, I could feel the slight pricks of water in the corner of my eye. 'Why, why now off all time!'

I needed to get as far away from here as possible, my feet started moving and before I knew it I was running as fast as I could down the hallways. I wasn't watching where I was going I was just running hoping to get away as far as possible from what I had just witnessed.

I could feel something warm running down my cheeks but I didn't care, I just kept running when suddenly I was stopped to a halt by a hand around my arm.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see a mop of red hair,

I violently rubbed at my eyes hoping he had not seen the tears, "why are you crying?"

'Well there goes that..'

"Nothing." I said in a choked voice, I never could talk when tears prickled my eyes, I just wish it wasn't Gaara who was seeing me in this state, anyone but him!

He grabbed both my arms and made me stand directly in front of him, "clearly there is something wrong otherwise there wouldn't be this falling from your eyes" he held up his finger to show a tiny drop of water on the tip of his finger.

'I thought the tears had stopped falling.'

I raised a finger to my cheek to feel water still running down, 'how could something like that affect me so much, I don't even have any relation with him so why should I care! It's not like we're together!'

"I just saw something that I didn't want to." I whispered softly, Gaara quickly started to walk in the direction I had come from. Both my hands tightly wrapped around his upper arm, "please don't" I mumbled, the tears slowing to a stop as I stared down at my feet not wanting look at those turquoise eyes that were staring at me with a knowing look.

"Please could we just go."

Gaara slowly grabbed both my wrists and turned towards me. "you know, I really miss the old Aiyashi." He gently pulled me towards as he let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around me

"Just let it out" he whispered softly,

"Whether you want to cry, hit me whatever I don't care I just want the smiling Aiyashi back"

I closed my eyes as I listened to his voice, he was right I haven't been myself ever since I met Sasuke. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Gaara and laid my head against him, it was nice to just be embraced without having to worry about what other people might think.

Gaara slowly pulled away to look into my eyes, "has anyone ever told you you're beautiful." He slowly started to lean down towards my face, I was in shock am I seeing things or is this really happening? I couldn't believe it of all the people…. Gaara was going to be my first kiss….no…No! he was mere inches away, I had to do something

I put my hands out between us and pushed away from Gaara, "I..I'm sorry but I just can't do this…..I….I could never imagine you in that way. I've…. Always seen you as a …brother."

I grabbed his hands pleadingly and looked at him hoping he would understand, "you're the guy who was always there for me you always caught me when I was falling and you were always there when I was down and you are still doing that and I just….. I just can't lose that. Please you have to understand….. I can't you're my best friend."

"Shhh it's ok. I didn't think you would accept it either, after all your hearts already set on someone else." He said giving me a knowing look.

"I don't know what you mean…" I mumbled

'How could he know…!'

Gaara gave me a blank stare, "don't play dumb with me I know you know what I'm talking about. Hmmm or would you prefer me to say it out loud. Ssssssssssaaaaaaassssss" I quickly clamped hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare or I'll …. I'll super glue your mouth together." I said softly, quickly looking around panicking if anyone heard.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "he's one lucky guy." Gaara was suddenly hugging me again.

"If he ever does anything to you I will personally see to it that each and every bone in his body is broken." He said putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'every'

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, "Gaara I think you're misunderstanding the situa…."

He gave me a knowing look and I instantly shut up, there was no point in arguing, he knows… I don't know how he knows but he does.

"Fine I admit that I like 'you know who' but that doesn't mean anything is happening or going to happen because he doesn't like me so…." I said the last part softly as I grabbed Gaara's wrist and started to head back to our starting destination.

'You know what surprised me the most, that all those times when I nearly kissed Sasuke it did not occur to me that it was going to be my first kiss...'

**MEANWHILE**

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't know who they were and I personally didn't care as long as they had what I needed.

"Did it work? Do you have it?" I asked the guy,

He stuck out his hand with the item in it, I went to grab it but it was quickly snatched back, "I was told for you to pay up first." The guy said in a creepy way.

I hastily dug out the money and gave it to him snatching the item into my possession, "so how did the plan work?"

"It worked easier then expected, I anticipated a challenge but I was utterly disappointed…. I didn't even have to do anything they all fell into the trap by themselves. Although it was entertaining to watch them twist themselves in their own web." He said laughing to himself as he walked away.

'What a creepy guy.' I stared at him as he exited the room,

"Now for the second part" I whispered to myself,

**Sasuke's POV**

'I can't believe she just did that!' I thought as I headed to class irritated and upset,

'How could I have just sat there and LET HER do that! What the hell is wrong with!' I smashed my fist against one of the passing by lockers

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE HER THE CHANCE TO DO IT!'

**FLASHBACK**

I pushed her away quickly once the situation clicked in my mind, "what the hell Sakura?" I exclaimed through gritted teeth as I wiped my mouth

"Just stop whatever you're trying to do because I don't like you!" I was about to explode, I felt like smashing something.

"Don't you see she's playing with you, she's got you wrapped around her finger." Sakura said as she softly touched Sasuke's arm.

I shook my head, 'no. she's not like that, I'm sure she doesn't even have any idea I like her.'

"Fine don't believe me." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest

"But at least believe what _you _see. Why do you think she's not talking to you anymore and why do you think she flinches or gets annoyed whenever you touch her but not when that guy Gaara does? It's because she's tired of playing with you….. I know because I've done it too.

"No Sakura she is nothing like you alright. And yes I like her and I like her because of the fact she is nothing like you and therefore she would never do something like that!" I felt like I was suffocating, I had to get out of here.

I quickly got up and left her there, if I stayed another second I would go utterly mad and try to choke her.

But if only I had stayed then…..

"Well if I can't have you then no one can." Sakura said softly

**END FLASHBACK**

So that's how I got to where I am now which is walking down the hallway. I know I shouldn't let what Sakura said get to my head but I just can't help it the same thing keeps replaying in my head,

"But at least believe what _you _see. Why do you think she's not talking to you anymore and why do you think she flinches or gets annoyed whenever you touch her but not when that guy Gaara does? It's because she's tired of playing with you….."

Maybe Sakura was right, maybe she doesn't like me, maybe she was just playing with me…..

I walked into class and headed straight for my seat I did not look anywhere because I know I wouldn't be able to look Aiyashi in the eye with all these thoughts going around in my head.

Man I had walked out on my lunch to clear my head and now I have more thoughts then I did when I left. I won't be able to face Aiyashi for quite some time now…..hn … thanks a lot Sakura (sarcasm intended)

**A/N: wassup guys this is my new longest chapter…Sakura has a secret plan wonder what it is…?  
****THANKU stardust2011 YOU MADE MY DAY! \(^.^)/  
Kakashi Forever, Deidara Luv3r, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanku for still reading and reviewing!  
hope you enjoy (I'm not good at writing tense drama -.-)**

**JINX XD**


	31. confession, rejection and frustration

**CHAPTER 31**

**RECAP**

**Man I had walked out on my lunch to clear my head and now I have more thoughts then I did when I left. I won't be able to face Aiyashi for quite some time now…..hn … thanks a lot Sakura (sarcasm intended)**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't take it anymore, we haven't talked to each other in more than a week and it's killing me. Not that we talked before but at least back then we looked at each other. Not to mention every time I see Sakura I get reminded of 'that' event and what she said about Aiyashi and that just makes my mood foul.

'It's not true offcourse… right?'

Half the day has gone by already and I haven't paid attention to a single thing all day, all my mind can think about is 'what should I do?'

Should I just continue to ignore her, pretend I never liked her or should I confess to her…

The first option would be very difficult, even though I normally have a stoic demeanour I don't think I'll be able to keep it up for long around her. As for the second option, I don't know if I'm imagining it but she doesn't seem to get affected by me anymore. Before she use to get all squirmy or red or avoid eye contact and now it's like we've never even talked….. what the hell is going on?

Wait what am I doing… I am Sasuke Uchiha. Every guy wants to be me and every girl wants to be with me. Why would Aiyashi be any different? I am just going to go up to her and ask her out, I doubt she would reject me..

I decided now was the best time to implement my plan, I quickly got up from my sitting position and left to find Aiyashi.

As I kept walking I thought a little prep talk with myself wouldn't be so bad,

'Alright Sasuke, you've got this, there is nothing to be nervous about. She's just a girl and plus your better than most of the guys in this school.'

"Yea _most" _I growled out loud, 'that stupid redhead. What does she even see in him?'

'_Ok now is not the time to be cynical, you have to be confident about yourself. Now say it with me, out loud off course, I am Sasuke Uchiha.'_

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" I let out in a low whisper

'_The hottest and the baddest'_

"The hottest and the baddest." I definetly felt a tad retarded for talking to myself. Does Aiyashi even realise the levels I stoop to for her. I feel like I've become Naruto…. Offcourse a much better looking Naruto. I internally gave a smirk.

'_She cannot deny my charm'_

"She cannot deny my charm"

'_I SAID SHE CANNOT DENY MY CHARM!'_

"SHE CANNOT DENY MY….oh crap she's right there" I quickly turned my head and pretended to be busy observing the wall as she started walking closer.

'_What the hell are you doing! You are no Uchiha!'_

My inner self was right….that just doesn't seem right. Ok focus I am going stop her when she's about to walk past me and confess!

Ok here we go, she's almost there just one more step, ok say it..

Say it

SAY IT!

"Aiyashiithinkilikeyou." I said grabbing her hand, to be honest what I said sounded like  
'ashi i thank lik you' and that just sounds sooooo weird.

Aiyashi turned around at looked at me, "excuse me?"

How much I missed that voice! I looked into her eyes and instantly forgot everything, those beautiful chocolaty eyes.

"Did you want something?"

The irritation laced in her words brought me back instantly, "umm yea.." I looked around to see if anyone was around, we were in the middle of the hallway after all.

I quickly pushed a hand through my hair messing it up a bit, I took a deep breath and let it out. "just so you know I have never done anything like this… ever." I put extra emphasis on the word 'never' and 'ever'.

She just stared back with a blank expression, 'way to help be along' I thought sarcastically

"Ok I've been feeling like this for quite some time and at first I had no idea what it was and thought it was because you were annoying and I didn't like you but then after you started ignoring mei came to a realisation and so if I don't do this right now I won't be able to relax probably for the rest of the days of my life where I see you." I took a deep breath because I had said that all in one breath.

'I always thought Uchihas were born with charisma and the power to be suave… but I guess not'

"Ok what I am really trying to say is…. That… I like you." I was biting my nails like a little girl deep inside but on the outside I was totally playing it cool.

"So…?" I enquired, she stared at me her face completely straight, I couldn't read anything the suspension was killing me.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you." She started to walk away,

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm, "what do you mean you don't like me?"

I couldn't believe my ears, she didn't like me…. "I just don't like you…"

"What the hell do you mean you don't like me?" I felt frustrated, I could feel something burning within me, whether it was the sensation of being rejected or because of being rejected by 'her'.

"You're hurting me" Aiyashi said squirming,

I looked at my arm my hand was holding her forearm in a steel grip, I quickly loosened the grip but did not let go, I had to get this straight.

"You're telling me you have no feelings for me what so ever, all those times, were they all fake, were you acting, were you playing with me?" I said softly I have never felt so enraged, I smashed my fist into the locker the sound echoing. Everything felt so much louder, I could hear both our breathing and I could especially hear my heart beat. 'Sakura was right.'

I had to get out of here, I let go of Aiyashi's hand as if it was a poison. I turned away and started running, 'this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.'

**Aiyashi's POV**

I watched his retreating back as I slowly sank to the floor, my legs giving way not letting me stand. The cold floors of the hallway slowly cooled me down, 'I couldn't believe that happened…' drops of water fell onto the floor in front of me, I touched my cheeks to feel hot liquid running down them. I was crying, I was so glad he hadn't looked at me, I didn't even realise I was crying.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was being honest and I wouldn't have wasted a second to jump into his arms. But he's Sasuke Uchiha, he can have any girl he wants. Offcourse he wouldn't _actually_ like me, I'm not any different from any other girl that likes him. Also he has Sakura so why would he want me? Sakura is the most popular girl (other than Hinata) and obviously it is natural for them to get together. So I shouldn't be crying, he doesn't like me he's just playing with me. It was probably like a dare or something.

'But…. He seemed really honest.'

'HE KISSED SAKURA! Isn't that enough warning to stay away from him.'

I violently rubbed at my eyes trying to get rid of the wasted tears, I stood up, fixed my uniform and kept walking to my original destination.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was nearly the end of the day and I had managed to avoid Aiyashi the entire time. I _really_ won't be able to look at her this time. I just don't understand all those times… why would she react like that if she didn't have any feelings? Why would she blush? Why would she stutter? Why would she avoid me?

I just can't believe that Sakura would be right, it just doesn't feel right. I can swear she felt something, I even saw her eyes light up for a brief second….. or maybe that's what I was hoping for…

ARGH! I lightly banged my head onto the table, I really couldn't focus on anything. I thought that if I confess my mind would clear up a bit, but it just got worse AGAIN.

"Oh my gosh I knew she was like that, gosh I should have seen it coming no way she didn't 'trap' our Sasuke."

I cracked my neck because of how fast my head lifted up hearing that. They were obviously talking about Aiyashi, I turned around to see who it was and unsurprisingly it was Sakura, 'great what was it this time.' I thought sarcastically,

"I heard she even rejected our Sasuke." Quite a lot of gasps filled the room and I turned my head at lightning speed, 'how the hell did SHE know?'

"I can't believe she's such a two timing little who…."

"ENOUGH!" I was so angry right now,

"Sakura just shut up." I grinded out through my clenched jaw,

She looked slightly taken aback but then suddenly a glint formed in her eyes. She quickly got out of her seat and walked towards me, the teacher didn't really care because this was a free lesson right now.

"I know you're upset Sasuke so I shouldn't show you this but… I figured you should know." She lightly tapped my arm in a 'comforting manor' and left an envelope walking away.

I glared at the envelope expecting something scary or dangerous to pop out of it. I didn't dare touch the envelope

'What could I possibly need to know…?'

I sat there staring at it, there was around another 5 minutes left of school. The curiosity was killing me, 'seriously what could it be that she shouldn't be showing me…' I grabbed the envelope and opened it, inside was what seemed like …. Photos? What was going on?

I pulled one of the photos out and my breathing stopped, the increasing thumping of my heart was beating really loudly against my chest and everything around me seemed to slow down.

'I am going to kill someone.' I thought as the bell rang ending school

**A/N: I so couldn't think of any inspiration so I started a new story and guess what? I wrote this whole chapter in less than two hours x) SCORE!  
OMGpinksucksass- I have never seen snow in my life T.T the only thing remotely close is the 'snow' in the freezer =.='' 2012 olympics \(^.^)/ … I swear I thought it snowed there o.O….?**

**1zara-uchiha1 and Deidara luv3r = AWESOME**

**reviews *reads with intense concentration* moment of blankness *grins* luv reading ur reviews x)….Actually I luv reading everyone's reviews x) thanx for reviewing guys **

**Oh just remembered Dutchypuppy where are you? I thought you became a regular reviewer *tears*you to kiilala x)**

**JINX XD**


	32. did you feel anything?

**CHAPTER 32**

**RECAP**

**I pulled one of the photos out and my breathing stopped, the increasing thumping of my heart was beating really loudly against my chest and everything around me seemed to slow down.**

'**I am going to kill someone.' I thought as the bell rang ending school**

I grabbed my bag and shoved past people, I had to find her, 'I can't believe I fell for it! I should have known!'

I walked down the hallways looking for a familiar face, my head frantically turned from side to side trying to find someone when I spotted Hinata. I quickly ran up to her "Hinata have you seen Aiyashi?" I said trying to control my emotions as best as possible.

"Umm.. yeah I think she went to her locker… what's wrong?" I quickly ran off in the direction of Aiyashi's locker without a single word. As I reached the end of the hallway I saw her, standing there her head inside her locker.

"So this is what you meant when you said you didn't like me." I said as I smashed her locker closed, she looked up at me startled.

**Aiyashi's POV**

My locker door suddenly smashed closed right in front of me, "so this is what you meant when you said you didn't like me."

My head snapped towards the voice, I was so confused, what was going on? What did he mean? I looked at him, his eyes were almost ablaze and I felt a shiver run through my body.

"Sasuke…I don't know what.."

"DON"T act dumb with me! This!" he said holding an envelope up to his face

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted as he chucked the envelope at my face, I turned my head to the side as it hit me, the stuff in the envelope slipping out when it hit the floor. My eyes widened, 'what …when…how?'

I couldn't believe it, they were photos, they were photos of me and Gaara. These pictures…they were from that day when I saw Sasuke kissing Sakura. But when did…? Who took them?

I looked up at Sasuke, 'he thinks that me and Gaara….'

"What are you surprised that I found out? Did you think you could continue to play with me?" I was almost suffocating the atmosphere was so tense.

"Sasuke you don't understand, it's not like.."

"Just stop Aiyashi!" he said putting his hand in front of my face

"STOP pretending ok! Sakura was right, you don't give a crap you were just playing with me! AND I FELL FOR IT!" Sasuke laughed, "GOD I am such an idiot! I thought that maybe you were different, BUT NO! You're exactly the same as the rest."

I couldn't take it anymore, "what you think you're the ONLY one who regrets this. PLEASE, if I had known you would be such an arrogant jerk I would have never even given you a second look."

"You know what your even worse than Sakura, at least Sakura doesn't hide her intentions at least she's honest!"

How DARE he compare me to Sakura, "YOU KNOW WHAT! you can stick with your freaking Sakura, you don't need to pretend you don't like her Sasuke. Go to your precious, _honest_ little pink head. I DON'T CARE!" I shouted walking away,

Suddenly I got grabbed and pushed against the locker doors, a loud 'bang' echoing through the hallway. Sasuke's entire body was enveloping me giving me no space to escape or even breath. If this was happening in a parallel universe where the circumstances were different, I would have melted but right now there was too much anger coursing through my veins. I tried to push him off, I struggled to get out, "Get off!"

He grabbed my hands and held them against the lockers, his face mere inches away, I could feel the warmth exuding from his body. "Just tell me, did you feel anything? Anything at all during those times?" I turned my face away from him, I didn't want him to see my expression because I could feel the tears warning me that they were about to release.

"Tch and I thought you were smart." I tried to play it cool, I could feel my voice shaking, No I had to be confident,

"I want you to look at me and say it to my face." He said softly

I wouldn't turn and look at him, I couldn't. I felt his hand touch my cheek as he turned my head to face him. "say it." He growled

I took a deep breath, remember he didn't even like me so just suck it up and say it. I looked him dead straight in the eyes. "I. Felt. Nothing." I pushed him off and stepped away from him,

"I shouldn't be having to answer these questions! You're asking me If I felt anything, what about you huh? Are you telling me you felt something..? ARE YOU KIDDING! Clearly you felt more for Sakura because YOU KISSED HER!

I saw his body stiffen, "what you're saying these pictures don't count as anything?" he said pointing to the forgotten 'evidence' lying on the floor.

"NO IT DOESN'T CAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED!"I could feel the tears pooling at the edge of my eyes.

He bent down one of the pictures, "THIS IS NOTHING?" I looked at the picture, it was a picture of me and Gaara about to kiss.

"It never happened! I've NEVER KISSED ANYONE IN MY LIFE!" I couldn't believe _I_ was trying to prove my innocence to him when I didn't even do anything.

"Why do you care anyways huh! Why do you care if I like you or not? You can have whatever girl you want so why do you CARE!" I shouted at his face,

"Don't think for a moment that I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU! I may have had feelings but I will never make the same mistake twice. I've learnt my lesson. And you know what your right I can have whatever girl I want so why you? I ask that question to myself every day. You're not even that pretty, everything about you screams _ordinary!_"

"Tell me Aiyashi how many guys have you played around with exactly? I don't believe for a second that you have never been kissed."

A loud sound echoed in the atmosphere, "HOW DARE YOU!" I stood there my fists clenched and my body violently shaking,

"Sasuke Uchiha you just set yourself an all time low, I can't believe I was attracted to you even for a second." I turned around and started walking away, "oh, I hope you and your precious Sakura are happy together." I said as I left him standing there holding his reddening cheeks.

I finally let the tears fall as I walked out of the school gates, I looked up at the sky breathing in the fresh air. The sky was slightly cloudy, 'I hope it rains.' I thought as I headed home, 'because Sasuke Uchiha has no umbrella. I also hope he trips and falls into a freaking puddle'

"Sasuke Uchiha….I don't know who you are anymore." The words laced with a double meaning.

**Sasuke's POV**

"She thinks I like Sakura…..she saw me and Sakura kiss! You have got to be kidding me!" also….

She slapped me….she SLAPPED ME….. the first girl to reject me AND slap me. What else was she going to be the first in?

"ARGH!" I held my head in my hands,

"What is wrong with me." I whispered as I entangled my fingers in my hair, having a great urge to pull them out.

'I hope Kakashi won't be worried because I'm going to be late.' I needed too clear my head.

**Third person POV**

Two people stood just around the corner, they witnessed the whole situation.

"This isn't right, he's such an idiot! I'm gonna go slap some sense into him right now!" the first person said as they started to walk in Sasuke's direction.

"No. they have to sort it out themselves. Don't." the second person whispered softly

"Fine." The said person sulked

"But seriously though what was all that about Sakura and Gaara."

"It proves that Sasuke's an idiot, that's what"

Once Sasuke left they headed over to the scene and picked up the photos, "what the hell? What is this?"

"umm I think they are photos of Gaara and Aiyashi."

"I know that I meant, how is this possible? Aiyashi clearly likes Sasuke."

"liked" the other person corrected

**A/N: guess who the two people are? I really liked writing this chapter for some reason o.O I hope you guys enjoy reading it x)**

**Omgpinksucksass- I luv reading your reviews :D **

**Thanku tani hunter, jelly-bae, deidara luv3r, kakashi forever and pinaychick ;) u guyz r awesome **

**JINX XD**

**Hey guys don't mean to be a pain but could u guyz do me a favour please :( could you guys tell me what you think of my other story I just wanna know if it's any good that's all x.x**

"**a life without someone to protect is no life."**


	33. party on saturday?

**CHAPTER 33**

**RECAP**

**Once Sasuke left they headed over to the scene and picked up the photos, "what the hell? What is this?"  
"umm I think they are photos of Gaara and Aiyashi."  
"I know that I meant, how is this possible? Aiyashi clearly likes Sasuke."  
"liked" the other person corrected **

**Aiyashi's POV**

I took a deep breath as I entered the school's main gates, after what happened I didn't even want to get out of bed let alone actually go to school. If I see Uchiha today I will burn him to the ground with my glare actually no, I will freeze him with my icy cold treatment.

Honestly I just hope I don't have to see his face today…. Rephrase, for the rest of the year. Throughout the entire time last night I kept playing in my head and kept asking myself 'what the hell was that?'

'God I should have ignored him and walked away!'

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand fell over my shoulder, 'I didn't need this right now I swear I'm going punch whoever it is.'

"What's up, how's life Aiya… Owww" Kiba said rubbing his chest as it had just come in contact with my elbow,

"What do you want." I growled, trying to give him an indication that I didn't need this right now. But offcourse he didn't get it, 'seriously are all the guys around here either thick or arrogant?'

"I was just being friendly, you could at least pretend to miss me. I know I missed you." He winked as he placed his arm over my shoulder once again,

"So tell me what's up. How's your life? Anything new?"

Is it me or was Kiba being more friendly then normal? "kiba now is really not the ti…" the events of yesterday flashed before my eyes as I saw Sasuke walking in our general direction with sakura hanging on his arm. I am not effected by what happened yesterday!

"Tell me about how your day was first?" I asked as I linked my arm around his,

"See I was right you did like me. Don't worry my lady I will not let you down." He grinned wolfishly, as he did a slight bow.

I smiled, "yea totally I think you're so hot," I said sarcastically

"Honestly don't you have a girlfriend now? her name is Ino." I said

"Yea but you can't have just a 'plain conversation' with Ino. But with you I can and plus I can't go around linking arms with guys, I am a playboy I need to keep my image up." He said winking

I laughed, 'I was so into Sasuke I didn't realise what a cool guy Kiba was.'

"Yea otherwise people might think your gay. How did you get the image of playboy anyway?" I asked.

"I was born with it." He grinned

"Yea ok Mr 'playboy'." I snorted

"I am! But enough about me so how's your life?"

"Yea the same old, same old… nothing new." My earlier cheerfulness dying slightly,

"Well you're not a very interesting person." Kiba pouted,

"I think we need to change that….and I got an idea" he said as he suddenly got a mischievous look on his face, I stared at him suspiciously, "whatever it is, it ain't gonna happen." I felt kind of scared looking at his expression.

"We'll see" he said as he tightened his grip on our linked arms and just kept walking,

**Sasuke's POV**

'See I knew it! Look at the way she's holding on to Kiba's arm!'

I can't believe I felt kind of guilty yesterday, she deserved everything she got.

"Oh come on Sasuke, now that you and that two timer are over." I flinched, even though I didn't like Aiyashi anymore it felt weird hearing her being bad mouthed.

'_Oh yeah? What about what you said to her yesterday? Didn't feel bad then, did yah?'_

Ok honestly where the hell was that voice coming from? It's so annoying, it was in my head last night as well.

'_I'm called your conscience duck butt.'_

"Shut up." I whispered softly

"_Awww is duck butt upset that he's feeling guilty?"_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted

"But I didn't say anything." Sakura said pouting, still clinging to my arm,

I sighed in frustration, I pulled my arm out of Sakura's grasp, "maybe next time ok." I said as I quickly walked away from her,

"I asked let's hook up and you say next time. AHHH!" Sakura screamed, "the whole point of splitting you and Aiyashi up was so that there wouldn't be a next time, it would be a now!" she shouted as she stomped her foot.

I sat there my head on the desk, 'school is so boring.' I thought as my eyes slowly closed shut,

"Hey Sasuke what's up!" I jerked up as someone hit my back,

"What do you want Naruto?" I glared as I laid my head back down on the table.

"Jeez what's up your butt. I was just being a good friend… you know wondering how your life is, if you're having any problems, stuff like that…" he said sitting down beside me,

I gave him a suspicious look, "Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"What are you up to?" Naruto never asks me about 'me' he's always blabbing on about what happens to him.

"What do you mean?" he looked surprised, "I'm just being nice jeez Sasuke, fine I'll leave.  
he said as he got up. 'Yes! Finally."

"Wait a second I see what you're doing… you trying to avoid the question." He said as he grinned and sat back down,

"No I wasn't trying to avoid the question, I was trying to avoid you." I said as I turned my head in the other direction.

"Your worse than normal, gosh this is what I get for trying." Naruto pouted as he walked away,

After that last talk with Naruto I just zoned out, I already knew everything they were teaching currently no need for me to waste my time. I hadn't talked to any of the guys all day, not that I talked to them all before. Normally I just talked to Naruto so it's not like me not being with them was making a difference.

So this is how the next few weeks went by for me, I would occasionally be with the gang but most of the time I'd be alone or just in my own world and I would take my time getting home. Oh and then there would be Sakura, 'honestly I'm not really sure if Sakura is any better than Aiyashi, she's just so …..clingy! I can't get away from her at school except for the guys bathroom and even there I fear she might just come in anyway.

**Aiyashi's POV**

My life finally feels like it's on track, no more unnecessary thoughts about a certain Uchiha. I am finally able to focus my full attention on those who are important to me. The funny thing is I have barely seen Sasuke around, even though I occasionally have to sit at his friends table because of Temari I barely see him there. 'I wonder what's up with him…. Wait forget it, don't want to know.'

"Hey Aiyashi!" I turned around to see who was calling my name,

"Oh hey Kiba what's up!" I said smiling,

"Remember how I said your life is boring, well I am here to make it more interesting." He said bowing

"Hey! My life is not boring just… uneventful."

"Yea whatever you say. Anyways so we have a party at Ino's house and you have to come! It's on this Saturday" he said grinning

"Ummm Kiba I have no idea where you live…"

"Oh don't worry we'll have someone pick you up just be ready by around…. I don't know 11.00"

"Umm..ok then." I was confused, what if I said no then what would he have done?

"Great see you there" he said a sly grin on his face,

**A few days ago**

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto said as he stood up from his seat and slammed his fists into the table, "why is he such an idiot!"

"Calm down Naruto I'm sure everything will be ok." Hinata said as she softly pulled him back down,

"No Hinata, Sasuke's to thick to figure it out." Naruto said depressed, everyone was gathered round the lunch table. By now the whole gang had figured out what was going on whether it was by sasuke's sulky 'forever alone' attitude or Naruto's "he's such an idiot why don't they just kiss and make up already'

"You can talk." Kiba scoffed,

"What?" Naruto said glaring at Kiba

"I said I think your right, Sasuke has too much pride… gosh Naruto what are you deaf?" Kiba smirked

Naruto glared at Kiba suspiciously, "honestly guys Kiba is right, Sasuke won't do anything about it and the problem definitely won't get solved if there is a bigger power behind it." Ino said seriously

"What you mean... god?" Naruto asked confused,

Ino sweat dropped, "uhhh no…. I meant Sakura…. She planned the whole thing. Those pictures you showed us earlier I'm pretty sure they were her doing, the other day in the hallway she shouted that she was the one that split Aiyashi and Sasuke up."

"AHA! I knew there was something weird about those photos, people don't just go around taking pictures of people in that kind of situation….. so they must have been set up!"

The whole gang sweat dropped, they still wonder how Naruto seems to pass every year…?

Ino decided to ignore him right now, "ok I think I have a plan…."

"OK I HAVE A PLAN GUYS!" Naruto shouted blocking Ino completely out,

"Let's set them up together, let's have a party!"

"As surprised I am to say this that's actually not a bad Idea Naruto plus we haven't had a party all year." Shikamaru said as he leaned back in his chair

"Ok it's settled then, we'll have a party at ….. Ino's house!" Ino stood there with her arms crossed as she glared at Naruto.

"Fine I'll fix it myself" Ino mumbled as she left the group in search of a certain someone"

"So anyways Naruto you convince Sasuke to come and I'll get Aiyashi to come and the rest of you come in pairs alright boy girl and ummm…. Lee you can uhhhh you know what man, you're a lone wolf you don't need no lady so just….uhhh come as you are alright." Kiba said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's make Naruto's plan a success! I'll tell you guys the details later." Kiba said enthusiastically,

**A/N: you guyz don't get to know the details :P  
I would have uploaded this sooner but I was in a bit of indecision with what should happen next.  
- lol thorn bush x) I shall think about that…  
omgpinksucksass- you didn't tell me what you think about the story :'( nah jokes :D I'm so happy that reading this story was one of the first things youdid in the morning xP…  
tani hunter- very smart :Pi think I might use the kakashi chat x)  
I luv it when u guyz leave long reviews x)**

**sometimes when I read some of my chapters from before, my expression goes from :) O.O xP O.o to -,-''.**


	34. a brother's warning

**CHAPTER 34**

**RECAP**

"**So anyways Naruto you convince Sasuke to come and I'll get Aiyashi to come and the rest of you come in pairs alright boy girl and ummm…. Lee you can uhhhh you know what man you're a lone wolf you don't need no lady so just….uhhh come as you are alright." Kiba said feeling slightly uncomfortable.**

"**Let's make Naruto's plan a success! I'll tell you guys the details later."**

**Ino's POV**

'Where is that guy?' I mentally screamed, I've been looking for that red head since yesterday and I can't seem to find him anywhere.

I quickly walked along the hallway turning my head left and right for any sign of a mop of red hair. I turned a corner when I spotted the next best thing, "Temari! Where is your brother? I've been looking for him everywhere!" I shouted as I ran up to her and Shikamaru.

"Gaara hasn't been here for the past two days so…."

"Are you serious? Well where is he then?" My plan is never going to work, I'm never going to be able to find him.

"He's right there." Shikamaru said in a lethargic tone,

I spun round so fast I thought I was going to strain my neck, 'oh thankyou god!'

"Oh my god Shikamaru I love you remind me to pay you back!" I said as I ran off in the direction of Gaara.

"Gaara! Gaara!" I called after him as I ran trying to keep him in my sight before he disappeared in the herd of students.

He suddenly stopped and turned around glaring at me, I froze in my step, slowly advancing towards me. "Ummm.. sorry to bother you but I really need your help." I said carefully

He gave me one last glance and once again started walking away, "no. wait please, it's about Aiyashi!" I said quickly chasing after him. He abruptly came to a standstill, he didn't turn to look at me but he stood there motionless. I inhaled a large amount of air, 'gosh this guy was scary even though he hasn't even done anything.'

"What about Aiyashi?"

I'm not sure if it was just me but from the angle I was looking at his face from it seemed as though his jaw stiffened a considerable amount. I was just expecting to hear a crack sound form all that pressure.

"What. About. Aiyashi?" his voice full of annoyance,

'Man if u didn't look so scary I would have already smacked some serious sense into you and also if I didn't need your help.' I mentally sighed.

I straightened up my back and gulped noisily, "I need your help." I said waiting for his reply but he said nothing, just stood there, face void of all emotion, I swear he could be a ninja or something if he wanted to.

"Ok…. Well I need your help to explain to Sasuke that he is an absolute dumbass and how sakura set them up and how there is nothing between you and Aiyashi and aiyashi still likes him and that he should hurry and kiss and make up because we can't stand them being so depressed, although they don't look it but they a…." I continuously babbled in a high speed until gaara put his hand infront of my face as a signal for 'SHUT UP'.

"I'll help you." That was all he said as he once again started walking off,

'He actually understood what I said…? He truly could be a ninja.' I was surprised

"Umm it would be nice if you could do something about it soon. Thankyou!" I said as I put my hand towards my mouth so that I would be heard more clearer by him.

I slowly dusted my hands in a satisfactory manner, 'now you just wait Naruto, how dare u ignore me.' I thought as I glared at nothing in particular.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Ahhhhhh life is so much better and more enjoyable when I'm not constantly thinking about Aiyashi' I thought as I placed my hands behind my head while rocking in my chair.

_Oi idiot you're thinking of her right now_

I decided to ignore that 'thing'

It's truly amazing though, I've actually been paying attention in class, I've accomplished more things in the past few days then I have this entire month…. not really… oh come on there has to be something good that I've done in the past few days.

'I'm so bored and Sakura is so annoying, constantly clinging to me! She's even worse than she was before"

I stared at the clock in the front of the room as I rocked back and forth on my chair, the teacher droning on in the front of the class, 'there goes the paying attention in class.'

Its moments like this that make me wonder 'was my life always like this? Even before Aiyashi came into it?'

The sound of the bell echoed through the classroom as I slowly stood up grabbing my bag and heading out the door. Students rushed passed me through doors and hallways, I don't know why but I just felt like I should head home slowly today. I walked through the hallway with my hands in my pockets, a few students still hanging around getting things from their lockers.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see who the person was to find the one person who I didn't ever want to have to talk to, even Aiyashi I wouldn't mind talking to rather than this guy!

_That's because you WANT to talk to her_

'Shut up' I said to my so called conscience, I don't understand why its never showed itself before until this whole incident.

I decided to ignore that guy and kept walking on my way, I really didn't want to talk to him or even look at him for that matter.

"Hey!" his voice was closer this time

"Can you just listen to what I have to say." He said in authoritative tone, if I was anyone else I probably would have stopped but I'm not, I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright I asked nicely."

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my arm and I was jerked so that I was facing him, but before I could register anything a fist came flying towards my face. I stumbled back as the pain caught up to the movement.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I held my cheek, there had better not be a bruise,

"I asked nicely but you didn't listen so now you shut up and follow me." Gaara said staring at me, his face holding no emotion.

"You think punching me is gonna make me listen, who the hell do you think you are." My face was seriously starting to hurt now.

"Well would you have listened otherwise?"

I thought about it….. I probably wouldn't have. "Whatever hurry up and get this over with"

Gaara looked at me and gave me a smirk, 'so this is what it feels like to be on the other side of condescending smirks.'

We headed out the school gates, me quietly following him while still nursing my aching cheek. Slowly he came to a halt and turned around just staring at me.

I scrunched my brows slightly, "are you gonna say anything or is this it?" I said slightly annoyed that he dragged me here for nothing.

He watched me for a little bit longer before speaking, "do you like Aiyashi?"

The question completely through me off guard, I was expecting something like another punch but not this.

"What?" maybe I heard him wrong,

He gradually turned so that his back was facing me as he slowly lifted his head up slightly to the sky, "do you like Aiyashi?"

"Why do you care?"

I heard him take a deep breath, "just answer the question" he said softly,

In all honesty I didn't want to answer the question, I've been trying to avoid it because when I did confront this question it just blew up in my face and I don't want to go through that again. I stood there, my entire body stiff. Did I? Did I still like her?

"I don't know." I whispered, more to myself than Gaara,

"Do you like Sakura?"

"No." I said without even thinking,

I looked up at Gaara trying to find out why he would ask me that question when what I saw surprised me, a ghost of a smile was playing on his lips.

"You know, she's been moving from place to place ever since she was little, yet it's so easy for her to make friends with people in comparison to people like us who prefer to block people out and even then she somehow manages to slip through some gap."

"You're telling me this why?"

"She doesn't like me." he said completely ignoring my question.

"What?"

"She doesn't like me as anything more than a brother."

"Why are you telling me this?" it's not like what he's saying is going to make a difference.

"Sasuke, Aiyashi still likes you, you're the first guy she actually likes."

I was confused, "then what about you?"

"Are you really as thick as you seem right now? I just said she doesn't like me as anything more than a brother."

"I don't understand. Then what about the kiss?" I asked, my mind trying to process everything.

"There was no kiss it wa…"

"The photos!" I said trying to make sense of the situation and everything that had happened

"That was a setup by Sakura, those pictures were taken when i found Aiyashi crying… I tried to kiss her but she didn't…. she said no."

"So Aiyashi was telling the truth" I said quietly as I slowly sank to my knees in front of Gaara,

"She hadn't done anything and I treated her like that!" I covered my face in shame, I can't believe this….. wait

"Then why did she reject me?" I asked out loud and then it came to me, she told me she saw me kissing Sakura. That's what must have made her say no!

"I feel like an absolute idiot!" I could almost feel my eyes stinging,

"And you should but, after you fix this." Gaara said as he placed a hand on my shoulder,

"She may not look it but she is in pain." he said as he started walking away,

I sat there, I can't believe what I did! Moments of when I had insulted her came flashing to my mind, I don't think I can ever face her again.

**A/N: to those who waited patiently I am really sorry for the reaaaaally late update  
to those who waited impatiently DON'T HURT ME! I'm really sorry guys normally I don't take this long to update, never more than a month but let's just say I am very disorganised .  
loveme92- I read ur review this morning and I knew I had to update by today :) I'm really happy u like my story so much  
- people or… person…lol how many of u are there :P anyways ur reviews make me laugh :D and thanku for enjoyin ma storyyyyyy!  
darkangel vs lightangel- FINALLY someone who finds it funny x) that was the main aim but no one seemed to find it funny :( THANKU  
Xayura, , ohmygeepinksucksass and anyone else who reviewed ARIGATOU!**

**Have fun (there's unfortunately nothing interesting in this chapter :( )**

**JINX XD**


	35. do you like her?

**CHAPTER 35**

**RECAP**

"**I feel like an absolute idiot!" I could almost feel my eyes stinging,**

"**and you should but, after you fix this." Gaara said as he placed a hand on my shoulder,**

"**she may not look it but she is in pain." he said as he started walking away,**

**I sat there, I can't believe what I did! Moments of when I had insulted her came flashing to my mind, I don't think I can ever face her again.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The gang sat around the lunch table, it was the last day of the week right before the party and no one had been told anything about what was going to happen.

"Alright guys everything is set." Kiba said as he clapped his hands together, a massive grin on his face,

"Kiba what do you mean everything is set we haven't even done anything yet!" Hinata said almost going into panic not being used to this amount of disorganisation.

"Awww come one Hina-chan don't you trust me? I've already done everything all you guys need to do is show up in pairs." Kiba placed his hand on his heart and gave a mock, hurt look.

"So that's it? All we have to do is show up…. No, bring this or bring that?" Neji asked sitting up from his sleeping position.

"Yes, all we have to do now is make sure that Sasuke and Aiyashi show up as well." Kiba was exasperated at how useless and disorganised his friends thought he was….. well actually Ino did most of the work so…

"That reminds me, I invited Aiyashi but did anyone invite Sasuke?"

Everyone in unison turned to Naruto, "what? Why is everyone looking at me?" Naruto said lifting his hands in a defensive position.

"Naruto you are his best friend and even if we did ask he wouldn't bother coming. We may be his friends but he only listens to you." Shikamaru said a slight glint in his eyes,

Suddenly Naruto felt a pride swell up in his heart, he stood up, puffed up his chest and declared that he would get Sasuke to that party no matter what and walked off in search of the said person.

"Hey Hinata could you do me a favour and pick Aiyashi up and bring her to the party tomorrow?" Kiba requested,

"Sure" Hinata said as the group dispatched

"Oi Shikamaru!" Temari said as she wrapped her arm around shikamaru's

"Does Sasuke really not listen to anyone but Naruto?" temari asked, surprised that he was such a jerk.

"Hmmm? Oh no Sasuke's a really good guy, he may not look it but once you become his friend he will do anything for you."

"Then why'd you…" she was now confused, so he isn't a jerk…?

"Well if you hadn't already noticed Sasuke's been in a pissy mood lately and I just didn't want to have to deal with it and plus Naruto is the best at dealing with him when he's in that mood because when that guy is angry or annoyed he is the biggest pain to deal with."

"I can imagine." Temari laughed as she thought about Naruto,

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yo Sasuke!"

Oh god, kill me now! I already feel extremely despicable and now he's here to add to my misery. I decided I would just ignore him and continue sit in my seat with my head on the table and immerse myself in my own stupidity.

I felt a hand slap my back, making me jerk slightly. I growled, "what do you want Naruto?" I grounded through my teeth,

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, "why are you always so pissed lately?" he said with a tone of irritation.

"Well if you have a problem then don't talk to me!" Sasuke shouted glaring at Naruto,

Naruto couldn't take his attitude anymore, "Sasuke why don't you just suck it up and deal with it. Instead of releasing your anger or whatever on other people why don't you try and fix whatever the problem is." Naruto said calmly as he glared right back at Sasuke.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow so be ready." Naruto said as he walked away from me,

I was surprised to say the least, I couldn't believe Naruto of all people had said that to me and that tone, the only time Naruto had used that tone with me was when he….

**FLASHBACK**

A tiny Sasuke sat in a tree eating his apple, a scowl set firmly on his face,

"Why do I have to go to such a stupid school? The people here are so annoying especially the girls, they won't leave me alone!" he muttered to himself taking a violent bite out of his apple.

"Hi Sasuke." Two little girls stood at the base of the tree each adorning a light blush as they peered up at him.

"Hn" was all the attention Sasuke gave the two little girls as he stood up and jumped of the branch walking back to his bag.

"Oh my god!"

"He's so cool!"

He scowled, this what he hated, those stupid girls always following him and swooning over him. The branch wasn't even that high of the ground. Girls are like brainless chicken, thank god he wasn't born a girl.

The two girls quickly rushed to his side once they got over there 'amazement', "ummm Sasuke, we were wondering if you want to come play with us….. you know because your always by yourself."

ARGH! Why couldn't they just leave him ALONE! He liked to be by himself.

"No. thankyou." Sasuke said with a tone of annoyance hoping the two girls would get his message but off course they absolutely ignored it.

"Come on Sasuke, we know you're lonely! Come play with us please!" the blonde girl said grabbing onto his arm. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he ripped his arm out of the little girls grip and turned to glare at them both.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID AND I LIKE TO BE ALONE!" Sasuke's breathing was slightly rapid, the annoyance clear on his face as he stared at the two little girls as their eyes started watering. He turned around and started walking away when someone stood in front of him effectively blocking his path.

"Hey. Apologise."

Sasuke was confused why should he have to apologise when he did nothing wrong. He decided to just ignore and walk away, but the kid moved with him still blocking his path.

"Stop being spoilt and apologise. Not everyone gets the attention you're getting so if you don't like it then at least be nice about it. Just stop being so selfish." The kid said an absolute calm expression on his face.

'What was wrong with this kid?' Sasuke thought studying him carefully. Suddenly out of nowhere a whole bunch of girls just jumped on the kid.

Phrases like, "how dare you!" and "your way beneath him" and "you're so stupid" was heard as Sasuke walked away. See this is what he meant, even though that guy stood up for them they still hit him. What the hell?

A smirk formed on his face as he realised he got away from the girls and that guy without a scratch and without having to apologise.

**END FLASHBACK**

I shuddered as I remembered those crazy girls bashing Naruto, and not to mention the two little girls who started it all, Ino and Sakura. Ino was ok now but Sakura is still crazy… actually Sakura was quite shy back then if I remember correctly, I wonder what happened to her?

Maybe what Naruto said was right.

I took out my keys and opened the front door, placing my bag down on the table I took of my shoes when I saw Kakashi's shoes lying randomly across the hallway. 'It must be his day off…'

"Kakashi I'm home." I said tentatively, imagining him jump out of nowhere,

"Ahhh Sasuke my darling, your home!" Kakashi said in a high pitched voice while standing in the door right in front of me which lead to the kitchen.

'WHAT. THE. HELL.' My eyes bulged out as I stared at the figure in front of me

"Kakashi… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I thought we already established that I'm not gay!"

"Hohoho this has nothing to do with you being gay darling, which you are. This has to do with you being very angry and depressed lately and me taking the initiative to bring a motherly figure into your life…. Well for at least one day. Doesn't it suit me?" Kakashi asked as he gave a quick twirl,

"No Kakashi it doesn't." i stared at him he was wearing …. He was wearing a … he looked like a …I'm dying!

"Oh come on Sasuke you know you like it…..oh wait I'm supposed to be your mother." He said as he quickly came to my side linking arms with me and dragging me to the kitchen table and pushing me down on a seat.

I stared at him as he walked towards the stove, my eyes lowering to his butt. NO it's not what you think … it's just that his butt was sticking out… I stared suspiciously … I think he stuffed a cushion there. He turned around to ask me a question but I didn't hear, his chest was bulging, I swear he stuffed something there as well. WHY IS HE SO WEIRD!

"Oh Sasuke I don't think you should be staring there." Kakashi said raising his eyebrows suggestively

I shuddered looking down at the table, why am I being put through such humiliation? He looked like a women from head to toe except for the fact that he wasn't very attractive and that his womanly 'assets' were bulging. In all honesty he looks more like grandma. He even had a white coloured wig on.

After a while of trying to mentally kill myself a plate was set in front of me, the delicious aroma of the spaghetti wafted through my nose.

"Did you really make this?" I asked curious and suspicious at the same time,

"OFFCOURSE I DID!" Kakashi said as he sat down across from me,

I picked up the fork and quickly started eating no longer being able to resist, "so how was your day?"

I was about to give a smartass retort when what Naruto had said earlier today popped into my mind. Kakashi had done so much for me, sure he may not be the best father or… mother but he has been both for me for a long time.

"It was the same." I shrugged,

I looked up at Kakashi to ask him about his day when his facial expression softened, "Sasuke you know you can talk to me about anything…." He said giving a soft smile, "including if you're confused about your preference in gender." He said winking at me

"I told you I'm not gay!" I protested

"If you say so." That was the last thing we said before we sat there and ate quietly for a little while.

"It's Aiyashi." I said softly not looking up from my plate,

"Huh?...that girl?" Kakashi asked surprised that I said anything

"Mhmm" I couldn't dare look up at his expression right now,

"OH THANK THE LORD! SASUKE IS DEFINITLY NOT GAY!" he said throwing his hands in the air,

I scowled, I know he jokes about me being gay but sometimes it just seems so real. "Continue." Kakashi said his head resting on his linked hands with his elbows on the table. I looked up at him to see a smirk on his face, "I don't feel like telling you anymore." I said sitting back on my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok ok I'm sorry."

I stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds, "I made a mistake…" I said waiting for Kakashi to say something but he stayed mute, taking that as a signal I continued. "I blamed her for something she didn't do." Kakashi still continued to be the silent one.

So I continued, "I guess … it was mainly because I had finally gathered enough courage to confess and then she… rejected me. I was so surprised so I tried to find a reason why I couldn't just accept that she didn't like me. I mean seriously WHO didn't like me? So I couldn't stop thinking about why she wouldn't like me and then these pictures came to my hand where I saw her and this other guy kissing."

'_ALMOST kissing!'_

"actually almost kissing and I got really mad and i…I insulted her and said she was just like every other girl I know and i continued to ignore her afterwards and then I found out that none of it was true and the pictures were a setup. So I know she didn't do anything but I just can't face her to fix it. So now I feel like a massive ass and I just don't know what to do because she doesn't even like me so there's no point in me doing anything to solve it."

Unknowingly I had let everything out, I had told him everything without any hesitation and he still hadn't said a single word.

"So?"

"Do you like her?" he asked making me nod in response,

"Do you really like her?" I thought about it, if I didn't really like her would I feel so bad?

"Yes I really like her."

"Then that's your answer." Kakashi said smiling at me

"Huh?" I wasn't quite sure what the 'answer' was,

"If you really like her then you will do whatever it takes to make her forgive you."

"But I don't….i don't want to be rejected again." I hated to admit it but the feeling of rejection really scared me. Why did I have to like one of the girls who didn't like me?

"Sasuke, its ok. It's ok to feel scared, its ok to feel insecure and like a little child because that's what happens when you like someone. If something bad happens you feel sad, angry and insecure but if it was a good outcome you would feel like you're in the clouds you would smile until your cheeks hurt because that's just what happens. You just need to think about her and nothing else."

I thought about what he just said, I guess he was right. I got up of my seat, "thanks Kakashi." I said smiling, truly grateful for Kakashi being in my life. As I was about to exit the room I turned back to face Kakashi, "have you… ever had that feeling? The one of being on a cloud?" I asked.

Kakashi looked at me and smiled, "yep and it is still one of my most cherished moments."

I smiled back, turning around and walking upstairs. Now that I think about it I wonder why Kakashi never married or ever has any women over..?

**A/N: not a very interesting chapter, although I did have a nice time writing the Kakashi and Sasuke part :) and writing about Sasuke's childhood. Hope you guys aren't getting bored :(  
the party is coming up soon but I'm not quite sure how to do it.. since I write with the flow we'll just see how it goes. No Aiyashi in this chapter.  
have fun**

**JINX XD**


	36. bad dream

**JINX XD**

**CHAPTER 36**

**RECAP**

"**have you… ever had that feeling? The one of being on a cloud?" I asked.**

**Kakashi looked at me and smiled, "yep and it is still one of my most cherished moments."**

**I smiled back, turning around and walking upstairs. Now that I think about it I wonder why Kakashi never married or ever has any women over..?**

**Aiyashi's POV**

I walked down the empty hallway heading for my locker, I had to get my books for class. As I headed to my locker I looked around trying to find any sign of movement but nothing.

"I wonder where everyone is? Am I missing something? Is it like a public holiday today?" I mumbled softly to myself, quietly heading to class trying not to make any noise because it was so silent me making noise would make it creepy. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, making me let out a blood curling scream.

"Aiyashi calm down it's just me!" someone said near my ear,

I froze, my body stiff from realisation…. That was Sasuke's voice. I ripped out of the arms and turned to face him, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" I half whispered, it felt weird breaking the silence.

Sasuke just stared at me with that smirk plastered on his face, "awwww is Aiyashi flustered?" he asked slowly walking towards me.

"Sasuke don't come near me!" I warned him putting my hands out in front of me but he just kept coming closer to me until my hands were touching his chest. "I just did." He whispered, slowly lowering his face towards me. My face reddened, if I wasn't flustered when he said I was, I was definitely now. I quickly tried to lower my hands but he grabbed them keeping them there, "can you feel it?" I looked away in embarrassment trying to focus on anything but him, suddenly a large weight was dropped on my arms, I hadn't even realised he released my arms.

I turned to see his bags on my arm and Sasuke a step away from me, "come on we gotta go to class" he ushered me to follow him as he started walking away.

I stared at him, my eyes wide and then it hit me, "what. The. HELL!" I shouted as I flung his bag to the floor. I turned around and swiftly walking towards the opposite direction of Sasuke.

I probably got around 10 steps when I was grabbed by the arm and violently jerked around. I looked up to see Sasuke's cold and stoic face, completely different from that smirk of his. I stared up at him slightly afraid, I locked my jaw together wanting to not make a single move. He was already really close but he kept moving forward, I did not dare move trying to keep my ground.

He was almost leaning over me now making me narrow my eyes at him, "you really never felt anything?" he asked me softly,

I could not find my voice so I very slowly shook my head afraid of what he might do If I made any sudden movements.

"How about this time?" he said as he placed his hands on my face and slowly leaned down,

"Sasuke…" a soft whisper of his name left my mouth before I could even do anything, he was so close right now… Suddenly I felt cold water splash on my face.

I jerked up on my bed, I sat there on my bed wiping my face of the water. I looked around the room for the culprit to see Hinata and Naruto standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" I shouted as I felt cold water running down my face and shirt.

'Thank god that was a dream!'

**Hinata's POV**

I felt really bad to Aiyashi for doing that but I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as I looked at Aiyashi's current state while Naruto was bent over holding his stomach laughing.

"Sorry Aiyashi, but your mum said you were a heavy sleeper." I said giving an apologetic smile, her hair was all messed up, but she looked so cute in my opinion.

"Yea sorry Aiyashi" Naruto snickered as he stood up, "but we didn't want to hear any more of your dream about Sasuke." Naruto said laughing again at Aiyashi's face.

She stared at us with half lidded eyes until what Naruto just said comprehended in her mind, making her eyes widen and her cheeks flame a rosy red. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted as she pulled the cover over her head groaning in frustration.

"I think you should go pick Sasuke up now." I whispered softly to Naruto, he nodded giving one mor snicker as he walked out.

"Umm.. Aiyashi if it makes you feel any better all we heard was his name." I said slowly making my way towards her bed.

"That was all there was to hear!" I heard her muffled shout through the blanket, I wasn't quite sure what to say so I decided to change the subject. "Umm.. so I'm here to take you to the party so you need to get up and get ready."

Slowly a head poked out from the cover, "do I have to go?" Aiyashi asked pouting, making me nod in response.

She groaned as she threw the covers and got up of the bed heading for the bathroom mumbling something to herself.

This morning I had walked up to her front door with Naruto because I just couldn't handle it by myself and after some explanation her mother let us in and up to her room. We walked in to see her in bed, we poked her and nudged her but nothing woke her up and then Naruto ran downstairs to come back up with a cup of water. I looked at him suspiciously and then we heard it! A soft whisper of Sasuke's name left her mouth. Me and Naruto looked at each other a gentle smile forming on my lips but before I knew Naruto had poured the glass of water on Aiyashi's face making her sit up in bed really fast. I couldn't help but let out light laughter again from her face before.

"What are you snickering at?" Aiyashi eyes me suspiciously

"Nothing." I squeaked embarrassed, I looked at her she was wearing denim shorts with a black long sleeved top and a hoodie in her hand. "You look pretty." I said smiling

She looked to the ground her face flushing, "thank you." So after a few adjustments to her hair and makeup we headed to the party.

**Sasuke's POV**

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself running a hand through my hair, stupid naruto and his little speech yesterday got me confused and made me agree to coming here.

I sat on a couch quietly, bored out of my mind while everybody else was busy doing something. The guys were watching tv and the girls well they were somewhere upstairs. I've been here for around 30 minutes and I truly can't wait till I leave.

I sat there withering when the bell rang, I don't know if it's me but everyone seemed to ignore it. The bell rang again and still no one made any signs to acknowledge it, I sighed getting up and heading to the door. I opened the door and froze.

"Oh hi Sasuke." My eyes flickered to Hinata acknowledging her and landed right back on the person standing next to her. I just couldn't move I stared at her, looking her up and down, I've never seen her without school uniform. She looked so beautiful.

"You might want let her in and close your mouth." Hinata said softly to me, I looked at her not understanding what she said.

"Hinata!" Naruto said from behind me pushing out of the way slightly, giving Hinata enough space to slip past. I turned back to stare at Aiyashi, we stayed that way from a while until she cleared her throat bringing me back.

"Uhh…right ….sorry." I said moving out of the way so she could enter,

I stared at her back as she carefully walked towards everyone else, I can't believe a few minutes ago I wanted to leave! I'm such an idiot!

_More than you know _

**Aiyashi's POV**

I walked in to the house with my head slightly facing down, I was so embarrassed because Sasuke just kept staring at me and because the end of my dream flashed in my mind at that exact moment. I walked into the living room to find everyone sitting around the tv, I walked in and sat down on one of the sofas.

"Alright guys now that everyone is here it's time to start the party. The theme today is love story."

"Since when did we have a theme?" Sasuke asked walking into the room,

"Since the last party we had which you didn't attend. The theme last time was under the sea so today its love story. If you hadn't noticed already we base it on song titles." Kiba said grinning at Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke replied while coming and sitting down next to me which offcourse meant nothing because there was no other seat left.

"So anyways.. today's party works in pairs and it has to be boy and girl no exceptions." Kiba said smirking

"What?" me and shouted at the same time, we turned to look at each other and then quickly turned to Kiba.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"sorry bro. so everyone grab a hold of your partners hands!" everyone quickly shuffled around the room getting partners while I sat awkwardly staring at my feet and I don't think Sasuke moved either. If only Sakura was here then he would have no problem finding a partner.

"Alright so everyone's got a partner!" Kiba said holding,

"I don't have one." I said putting my hand up in the air

"Yea you do, Sasuke." I looked around the room, he was right everyone else had a partner. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and this other girl who I haven't met before….. I wonder where the rest of the gang is.

"Oh did I mention that there are punishments if you don't do what your told….. although I don't really see them as punishments." Kiba said winking at me,

I felt something warm enclose my hand, I looked down to see Sasuke's hand holding my hand. My eyes were as wide as saucepans as I stared at him. 'What the hell was he doing?' I mentally shouted as my face started to feel hot.

"Well done Sasuke, you guys are safe. Now let the games… begin!"

**A/N: apologies for late update I got kinda selfish waiting for more reviews and then thought STUFF IT. Anyways, felt like not enough Sasuke Aiyashi for past few chapters so I put some more Sasu and Ai in :) should I make Sasuke drunk?  
Should I end it when they get together or …. How should I end it?**

**Hope you had fun reading, tell me what ya think so far x)**

**JINX XD**


	37. operation hook up

**CHAPTER 37**

**RECAP**

"**Oh did I mention that there are punishments if you don't do what your told….. although I don't really see them as punishments." Kiba said winking at me,**

**I felt something warm enclose my hand, I looked down to see Sasuke's hand holding my hand. My eyes were as wide as saucepans as I stared at him. 'what the hell was he doing?' **

"**well done Sasuke, you guys are safe. Now let the games begin!"**

'WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN SAFE? DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING?'

I don't understand why I have to pair with Sasuke, I'm sure the gang isn't stupid that they wouldn't realise that me and Sasuke don't like each other! I should have just stayed in bed!

"Alright guys the first game is hide and seek! Now the rules are you must stay with in the house and you and your partner must always be in contact. So that means no hiding in different places from each other and when you're running you must hold hands or be in contact in some way. Ok so let's start who wants to be in?

I put my hand up because if we were in, then we wouldn't have to hide or touch each other. "ok Naruto and Hinata you guys are in."

"What? But I put my hand up first!" I said confused

"Oh did you? Sorry didn't see." Kiba said giving a massive grin,

I stared at him suspiciously, something weird was going on and it was making me quite uncomfortable.

"Alright let's go! Tik tik 1 tik tik 2 tik tik 3 tik tik" Naruto and Hinata sat on the sofa counting while covering their eyes.

"Count to 40!" Kiba said as everyone scattered in different directions,

Meanwhile Sasuke and I just sat there staring at each other not sure what to do, "Hey Hinata isn't there some sort of punishment for the loser?"

"Yea I think so…."

Suddenly it clicked in my mind, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and quickly shuffled passed the counting couple and headed for upstairs. If there was a punishment I am 100% sure I wasn't going to like it, especially if Kiba made it up!

"Heh I knew she would do that if she heard about punishment." Naruto said to Hinata grinning, while Hinata smiled in the direction in which they had gone.

"Now let's go find everyone." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked towards the kitchen.

**Sasuke's POV**

My hand feels like it's on fire, the heat emanating from hers was just so hot …. and soft. I hope she never let's go, it's like my own personal heater or sun.

"Where can we hide? Where can we hide?" Aiyashi whispered to herself as she led us towards one of the rooms, a small scowl on her face.

An idea suddenly popped into my head, i stopped walking and turned, walking in the opposite direction. There was a lone bedroom at the end of the hallway which was a study room and it had a closet, I quickly pulled her into the room and towards the closet. Once we were in the closet I closed the door and let go of her hand, thinking that's probably what she wants.

The closet wasn't very big and there was a lot of things stuffed into it so we could only stand around the edges of the closet because the rest of the floor was littered with big cardboard boxes. I leaned against the wall as I quietly observed Aiyashi as she stood against the other wall looking at everything but me.

A sudden movement just above her head caught my eye and as I looked up at it I realised, there sat a giant spider mere inches away from her head.

I didn't want to scare her but I had to tell her, "ummm….Aiyashi there's a…." I pointed behind her head rather than finishing my sentence.

She slowly and cautiously turned her head and as soon as her eyes landed on it sitting just a little bit away from her face she gave a toe curling scream which probably freaked out the spider if it can hear. But before I could even laugh her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, her eyes closed and head buried in my chest. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation so I just did whatever I wanted to do most and so I slowly wrapped my arms around her form as one hand around her waist and the other around her shoulder.

"is it still there?" Aiyashi asked softly, her head still buried

"yea." I whispered back as I unconsciously started rubbing slow circles in her back, I really needed to apologise to her for everything so that I can always hold her like this. I abruptly stopped rubbing circles and brought my hands back to my sides, she was probably feeling really awkward or annoyed.

"can..ca…can you not….stop….please." she mumbled into my chest

Her comment took me by surprise, I slowly and cautiously lifted my arms back around her, her body heat seeping through my clothes and even after everything I did to her she is still being nice to me.

"Aiyashi I….." Suddenly the door was smashed open making Aiyashi jump a foot away from me

"found you!"

**Aiyashi's POV**

Sasuke and I sat along with everyone else, on one of the sofas in the living room. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget the feeling of his arms around me, the warmth that I felt. I even asked him to keep holding me when he wanted to let go, I am so disgusted in myself but honestly I just couldn't help it his arms were so comforting and his cologne was just so addicting I wanted to stay there forever. I can't even look at him without thinking about his arms wrapped around me. I just don't understand what's wrong with me, I should be hating him for insulting me and hurting me but I just can't seem to. If he just apologised and admitted he was wrong I would forgive him in a heartbeat.

"Alright so the winners of the game were Neji and Tenten because they were last to be found. But a little birdie also told me that someone broke the rules and therefore must be punished. Sasuke and Aiyashi I was told that when the two of you were found, Aiyashi you were standing at least a whole foot away from Sasuke. So your punishment is either you kiss him right here and now or you sit on his lap for the rest of the day, which one will it be?" Kiba asked grinning

I stared at Kiba my mouth open, what kind of punishment is this? This is more like sexual harassment! I can't believe I actually have to do this….. well I don't want to kiss him in front of everybody but I don't exactly want to sit on his lap.

"I don't know….it can't just be us who messed up!" I said looking down my cheeks feeling hot,

"Ok then Sasuke you pick."

"Lap." Sasuke answered straight away.

I wasn't sure if I should be upset, freaked out or happy. Upset because he doesn't really want to kiss me, freaked out because he answered so fast, as if he really wanted it and happy because it means I don't have to kiss him in front of everybody.

"Well Aiyashi you heard him."

"Yes sir" I mumbled as I marched over to Sasuke while my brain was trying to find a way to get out of this situation, 'OH MY GOSH what happens if he finds me too heavy, how humiliating would that be?'

I stood in front of him and lightly sat on his lap keeping most of my weight on my legs, this is probably the most humiliating situation I have ever been in, this beats every other situation I have ever had with him. Suddenly I felt a warmth pressed against my sides, I looked down with my eyes without moving my head so no one would notice to see Sasuke's hands placed on my sides. I felt my face heat up at the sight of the contact as my body stiffened and my head lowered in embarrassment.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat there my hands lightly pressed to Aiyashi's sides as she sat on my lap, this whole situation just felt so right, so perfect. Sure I think kissing her would be so much more perfect but I think first I should apologise before doing anything like that and plus the kiss would only last a second I would rather have her sitting on my lap for the rest of the day rather than one simple kiss. Oh how I would just love to forever sit here like this.

"Alright guys next game!" Kiba exclaimed clapping his hands together,

I stared at him expectantly waiting for another one of his so called 'games'.

"Charades!"

Did I hear right? Did he say charades? Well I take it back, he's not as hormone enraged as I thought. Although I have to admit a part of me was hoping for one of his other 'games' just to be closer to Aiyashi without suspicion but charades isn't too bad.

"Ok so what will happen is you'll get a movie and you and your partner must act it out. Now you must work together… if you don't you get punished." Kiba said winking at us,

"Alright! We want to go first!" Naruto yelled raising his hand in the air,

"No please Naruto… I really don't want to go first can't we just guess?" Hinata said her cheeks colouring slightly. Why would Hinata be so shy about acting out a movie….?

"Awww come on Hinata, it'll be fine and plus we have to do it sometime." Naruto said grinning as he pulled Hinata towards a little bowl that Kiba held. He pulled out a piece of paper and a sly grin formed on his face. I had a bad feeling about this game.

Without even showing Hinata the paper Naruto put up two fingers showing us it was two words, he roughly grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her really close pressing her tightly to him, then he dipped her swinging her around and bringing her up again. His hand started traveling downwards from the middle of her back making hinata let out a squeal of surprise and push away from him. Naruto took no notice and pulled her right back spinning her around. He ran his hands down her arms grabbing her hands and placing them around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist making her sway her hips and started doing what seemed like a tango..?

"Dirty dancing?" Tenten asked,

I had forgotten she was even here. I looked at Naruto to check if it was right to see a massive grin on his face, "What the hell Naruto? That's not dirty dancing!" Kiba shouted at Naruto

"Well what did ya expect I can't exactly dirty dance the way I wanted to, with Hinata!" Naruto said as his anger died away as he looked at Hinata,

"Not that I don't want to do anything to you Hinata, actually I want to do a lot of things with you it's just that….. I didn't want you to …. faint or something." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as a little smudge of red presented itself on each of his cheeks.

"Anyways! Tenten and Neji your turn since you guessed it." Kiba said shutting Naruto out

Neji and tenten looked at the paper that they picked out and without even discussing what to do they went straight in and it almost seemed rehearsed, they were so in sync and it looked like they knew what the other was thinking.

Tenten layed down on the floor with her eyes closed as Neji slowly walked up to her and kneeled down beside her. He moved a stray strand of hair away from her face and lowered his head towards her, he hesitated slightly before lightly placing a kiss making Tenten open her eyes and sit up and hug Neji.

I had an idea of what it might be but I didn't want to go and act,

"Snow white." I looked at the couple acting as they shook their head,

"Shrek!" everyone turned and stared at Naruto

"What remember Fiona is locked up in her tower pretending to sleep!" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"Sleeping beauty!" Aiyashi said, I moved my head slightly so I could see the side of her face and I found her grinning. She quickly got up and pulled a piece of paper from the bowl.

I looked at the piece of paper, it wasn't too bad. I quickly squatted down like a frog and started hopping around, as she walked towards me I stopped and stared at her.

"He's a frog!" Kiba shouted,

'No! I'm a cow!' I thought sarcastically

She bent down placing her hands on my face lifting it up as she placed a kiss on my forehead. I jumped up standing straight as she slowly rose, I bowed grabbing her hand and placing a light kiss on it.

"Oh oh I know! It's that fairytale with the frog!" Naruto said pulling his hair trying to remember the name.

"Princess and the frog." Hinata said softly beside Naruto, making Naruto exclaim "YEA THAT'S IT!"

Sasuke and I were just about to sit down when the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that could be…" Ino asked as she gave Kiba a confused look as she headed to the door to open it.

**A/N: Shoot me I have let myself down by updating sooooo late. I bet most of you don't even remember what's happened so far :'( I had got stuck on some parts so….**

**I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it :) hopefully the story will be finished within 40 chapters and your torment will end. Thankyou to everyone still reading and those who reviewed THANKYOU! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Oh yeah guess who's at the door ;) (clue: bad)**

**JINX XD**


	38. knock knock pizza boy?

**CHAPTER 38**

**RECAP**

**Sasuke and I were just about to sit down when the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that could be…" Ino asked as she gave Kiba a confused look as she headed to the door to open it.**

Sasuke and I sat down on the sofa waiting for whoever it was that was at the door when I felt Sasuke's hand wrap around my wrist as he pulled me up and towards his lap.

'You have got to be kidding me! Why is this happening to me?' I sulked as I once again sat with as much weight on my legs as possible.

"You don't want another punishment do you?" Sasuke whispered in my ear as I felt his warm breath along my neck.

'He had a point, who knows what other punishments Kiba had up his sleeve.' I thought as I felt my face exuding heat.

"Hey guys guess whose here?" Ino said walking back in, her face void of emotion,

"Come on Ino is that how you introduce an old friend."

I felt Sasuke's whole body stiffen at the sound of the voice, it actually sounded quite familiar I wonder who it is.

"Oh you cannot be serious." I said louder than necessary as I glared at the person that just walked in.

"Nice to see you too Aiyashi." Sakura said smiling as her eyes showed murderous intent when she realised who it was I was sitting on.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked annoyed

"Oh, Lee invited me." she pointed behind her as Rock lee slowly poked his head from behind a wall, in turn receiving glares from every person in the room. He scratched the back of his head as he stepped away from the wall and walked towards the rest of the gang.

"You know what, the more the merrier!" Kiba exclaimed as he looked at Ino and winked.

"So let's continue with charades. But before we do Sakura, Lee because you guys came late you must be punished and the punishment is Sakura you must sit on lee's lap for the rest of the day. So Naruto, your turn."

Ino quickly walked up to Kiba with a questioning look wondering what the hell he was thinking and is if he read her mind Kiba gave her a mischievous smile and said "Lee's going to have a fun day today." He finished as he winked at her and turned around to focus on charades.

So there were a few more rounds and then it was Sakura and Lee's turn to go, Sakura quickly got of Lee's lap and walked over to the bowl pulling out a paper and without waiting for lee she started acting, she bent down on one knee clasping her hands together as she lifted her hand up and then did what seemed like opening something up.

"I think she's supposed to be a monster, see the way her hands moved, it looked like the jaws of a monster." Naruto said, finishing with "is it Godzilla?" the comment making a few snickers go around the room.

"It looks like a marriage proposal to me…" Hinata said quietly as Sakura vigorously moved her head up and down.

"Oh Oh Oh is it ummm the proposal!" Naruto shouted,

Sakura stood up straight as she nodded and walked back to her seat while the entire time Lee stood on the side slightly awkward.

"Sorry Sakura but you broke a rule, which was that you must act out the movie WITH your partner."

"You never told me." Sakura answered furrowing her eye brows

"You never asked." Ino butted in, a sickly sweet smile coming across her lips as she placed an arm around Kiba's waist,

"Whatever what's the punishment?" Sakura asked glaring at Ino,

"Kiss your partner."

Sakura smirked, that was nothing, all she had to do was give lee a quick peck and it would be over.

"Oh but it can't just be a quick kiss." Kiba said winking at lee

'THANK GOD Sasuke didn't choose the kiss, I would have died!' I felt slightly bad for Sakura, she clearly didn't want to do it… actually no I didn't, Lee is a great guy and she came with him so she shouldn't have a problem.

Sakura quickly walked up to lee but she didn't move anymore then that so lee taking at as a signal for him to be the 'alpha' he slowly leant forward making Sakura close her eyes in anticipation but in reality she closed her eyes in dread.

You know when there are those kissing booths and when the person at the kissing booth gets an awkward person and they have those flinging motions with their hands and their faces are slightly scrunched up well that's exactly what it looked like from my point of view, although lee looked like he was having a great time.

Suddenly Sakura pushed away from a red faced Lee, "ok enough can we continue with the games now." Sakura said resisting from wiping her mouth.

"Alright, time to sit down and relax a.k.a watch a movie." Kiba said walking towards a shelf and pulling out a movie

'Yes finally something that I'll be comfortable with, some romantic movie.' I thought mentally cheering

"Now I know the theme is romance but honestly there would be more chance of romance between us if we watched a horror movie rather than a romantic movie.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I never agreed on this Kiba!" Ino shouted in surprise,

"Sorry sorry, but honestly, if we watch a horror movie we can cuddle, in fact we wouldn't even have to watch the movie." Kiba explained winking, getting a 'it better be' look from Ino.

'Someone, somewhere, is seriously out to get me! If there is anything that I can't stand it's horror movies!' I really wasn't looking forward to this.

Kiba turned off all the lights and played the movie, I decided now was the chance for me to get of Sasuke's lap. I slowly got off and was about to sit down next to him when I heard someone whisper in my ear, "uh uh, I don't think so, punishment continues the entire time." I turned around to see Ino smirking at me. feeling dejected I lowered my head and went back to sit back on Sasuke's lap but I couldn't feel his legs, I turned around to see his legs spread apart ushering for me to sit in between them

I looked at him and then at my, to be seat, 'well it couldn't be that bad at least I wouldn't have to worry about being too heavy' I decided as I sat down making sure to stay as close to the edge of the sofa as possible so I don't touch him.

It was five minutes into the movie and I was already freaking out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know if I should thank Kiba or yell at him, Aiyashi was jumping and covering her face every second, her body shaking with what I assumed to be fear ….but then she would give these cute whimpers which just makes me want to grab her and never let go.

"ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" Aiyashi chanted as she watched the movie,

I slowly sat up leaning of the sofa and moved closer to her slowly. Now I had two choices, either I could comfort her while she watched the movie or distract her entirely… in my mind both of those begin with me wrapping my arms around her, so here goes nothing.

I slowly brought my arms around her waist when she gave a sudden yelp covering her face, whether it was from the movie or my arms I couldn't tell.

"It's ok it's just a movie." I lightly whispered in her ear as a shiver ran through her body.

I brought one of my hands up to her arm and slowly ran it up and down in a comforting way, deciding to take my chances I slowly moved so I was once again leaning on the sofa except I pulled Aiyashi along with me, she did resist a little but soon she gave in and now her head was resting on my chest, her body slightly turned in my direction rather than dead straight at the tv.

I kept running my hand up and down her arms now for my own reasons rather than for comforting her. Suddenly her head turned into my chest as she placed her hand on my chest on either side of her face. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "is it finished yet?" she asked so soft that if I wasn't focusing on her I probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Not yet…"

The past few seconds repeated at least four times, and each time she did that my heart beat faster making me wonder if she could hear my heart beat or even feel it thumping through her hands.

"Hey Sasuke?" I looked down surprised that she had called my name as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Y-yea?" I stuttered I gazed at her, the light form the tv casting shadows on her face.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled up slightly, lightly pressing her lips to my cheek and then turning around so fast that it didn't process in my mind what she had just done. After about a few seconds my brain finally caught up to the rest of my body, I raised my hand to my cheek and touched it feeling a lot of heat radiating. I swear I could still feel it.

I looked at her, she was curled up her hands tightly clasped in front of her, not moving an inch. 'did that really happen?' I wondered to myself because there were no signs that it did, it could have just been my imagination. No off course it happened and I was going to thank her exactly the way she thanked me. I brought my hand around to her face and slowly turned it in my direction bringing my head down to press a soft kiss on her cheeks. "no problem" I smiled as I felt her body completely freeze as I leant back on the sofa while she slowly adjusted to what had just happened, turning back around to the Tv but stiff as a stick.

I lightly chuckled to myself as I sat there watching her softly shaking her head.

**A/N: nearly finished….oh yeah that reminds me should I end it when they get together? Cuz that's probably what I'm going to do so…. :)  
Hope you had fun**

**JINX XD**


	39. friends again?

**CHAPTER 39**

**I brought my hand around to her face and slowly turned it in my direction bringing my head down to press a soft kiss on her cheeks. "no problem" I smiled as I felt her body completely freeze as I leant back on the sofa while she slowly adjusted to what had just happened, turning back around to the tv but stiff as a stick.**

**I lightly chuckled to myself as I sat there watching her softly shaking her head.**

**Aiyashi's POV**

'Did he just…. really?' I questioned myself as I shook my head softly trying not to draw attention but at the same time trying to clear my head. I was going to turn around and ask him if that really did just happen but I don't think my voice was going to come out any time soon. I felt him slowly shift forward, his arms lightly wrapping around my waist as his chest pressed against my back.

I tried to distract myself from his presence by trying to watch the movie, but I realised what a big mistake that was a little too late and now I was back in his arms, the side of my face pressed to his chest. I wasn't sure if it was my heartbeat or his that I was hearing but whoever's it was, it was beating rapidly.

'How can someone change so quickly? Just the other day he was kissing Sakura and saying how great she was and now this?! Does he think it's fun to play with my feelings?'

As these thoughts floated through my head I felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on me, m entire body froze as the truth hit me. 'He's playing with me to get back at me for rejecting him!'

I quickly stood up, "sorry guys but it's time for me to go." I said turning around and waiting for my eyes to focus through the dark on the figures sitting down.

"Uh ok." Kiba said as he got up shuffling to the lights and switching them on.

"Hinata can you take me home please." I requested as I headed to the front door walking outside, the cool night's air hitting my exposed skin making me shiver.

**Sasuke's POV**

'What the hell just happened?" I thought as I stared at the now empty spot in front of me.

"Sasuke did you do something?" Naruto asked as the rest of the gang turned facing towards me, I looked at them all surprised.

"I don't think so.." I replied after a moment's hesitation, 'did I do something?

"Well whatever it is go fix it." Naruto said as a pair keys made their way towards me, landing on my lap with a loud jingle. I looked at Naruto as he inclined his head towards the front door that was open. I slowly got up and started walking towards the door, picking up Aiyashi's jacket which she left behind. I walked outside and there she was standing with her back towards me, her body visibly shaking. I quickly walked up to her and placed her jacket over her shoulders.

"You should hurry up and get into the car." I muttered as I quickly went to the driver's side and unlocked Naruto's car.

"N-no it's fine, I'll wait for Hinata."

"I'm your driver." Aiyashi's head snapped in my direction as her eyebrows scrunched together, she stood there a little longer before slowly inching towards the car and getting in. 

**3****rd**** person POV**

The drive was extremely quiet, neither spoke to the other and the only thing that could be heard was the occasional car passing by and clicking sound of the indicators just before a turn. Both were in their own worlds not paying any attention to the other except the rare sideways glance. The atmosphere in the car was thick and heavy and as Sasuke took the final turn he decided he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the car stopped, both figures jumped out of the car, although for different reasons.

"Thanks for the ride." Aiyashi mumbled as she headed for her front door,

Sasuke stood there silently without a reply as he watched Aiyashi walk away, "…wait!" Sasuke almost shouted making Aiyashi halt in her step, although she didn't turn around.

He quickly walked up to her, "I'm not sure what it is that I did but….. I … a-apologise." Sasuke said softly as he turned his head to the side hoping Aiyashi wouldn't notice the tint of pink that was forming on his cheeks. Although Aiyashi wouldn't have noticed even if it was broad daylight because her mind was just too confused. Sasuke Uchiha had just apologised, even though it didn't actually seem like an apology because he didn't even say what he did wrong neither did he say the words I'm sorry. Yet it still had an effect because the fact was that Sasuke Uchiha never apologised in any sort of way. He may indirectly admit he was wrong but never 'apologise'.

Noticing Aiyashi's silence Sasuke sucked in his man pride and made one more attempt at the current situation. "Can we start anew and forget everything that's happened?" Sasuke knew this was a big ask compared to how he had treated her but he stood there crossing his fingers on one hand behind his back while extending the other in her direction. He was really hoping she would agree and shake his hand.

Aiyashi looked at the hand sticking out and then at Sasuke's face, there was something there in his eyes that just wouldn't let her slap his hand away and stomp into the house. Without realising, her hand started extending towards Sasuke finally making contact. Sasuke's hand slowly wrapped around Aiyashi's, his warmth seeping through into her small cold fingers.

"We're friends now right?"

Aiyashi still slightly confused slowly nodded her head, "I guess but…." And before she could finish Sasuke pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her upper torso as her arms stayed motionless by her side. Her face buried once again in his chest as she slowly inhaled his scent.

"You won't regret it." Sasuke whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. He decided to give her one more surprise, he pulled away slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Aiyashi's cheek and observed, mentally bragging as her eyes widened and then her face filled with colour. Actually the kiss was more near the mouth then the actual cheek because he wanted to kiss her properly but felt it a bad move and so opted for just near the mouth.

He quickly walked away and just before he entered the car he looked her way, "see you on Monday." He said as he gave a genuine smile and then got in the car watching Aiyashi's frozen figure as he drove away.

Even after the car disappeared Aiyashi could not move, "what just happened?" she asked herself aloud. She stood there a few more seconds almost missing his warm presence, keyword being 'almost'. She mentally slapped herself and quickly walked into the house and softly closed the door as to not disturb her mum who was probably asleep.

"friends huh?" she muttered as she went upstairs replaying the events of the past few minutes… well actually the whole day.

**A/N: hope you guys had a lovely Christmas and new year :) **

**one more chapter to go…. I think.**

**Jinx XD**


	40. forgive me? i love you

**CHAPTER 40**

**RECAP **

**"friends huh?" she muttered as she went upstairs replaying the events of**

**the past few minutes… well actually the whole day.**

**Aiyashi's POV  
**

"Stupid Sasuke" I mumbled to myself for the millionth time as I continued digging through my closet for something good to wear.

I haven't been able to sleep properly ever since Saturday, my brain was continuously on over drive, repeating the events that had occurred in that one day and then when I was sleeping creating its own events of what was going to happen today. That is what lead me to waking up 2 hours earlier and trying to find what would make me look best.

I stood there and stared at the mirror 'what am I doing?' I thought to myself,

Honestly who was I trying to impress? It's not like we were dating or anything all he said was friendship so why am I so worked up? URGH I HATE THIS! I decided to just go with what I do normally.

I cursed to myself for waking up this early as I walked down the pathway to the front gate, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to see Sasuke today and so far so good. I mentally cheered as I slowly made my way to school.

**Sauske's POV**

'I know we just got back to friendship status but this is it! I'm finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend' I thought to myself as I stared at the small rose in my hand, its petals a light red.

"Alright Sasuke you ready for this?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm not you Naruto." I smirked at him, playing it cool but in honesty I was so nervous.

"Whatever man, just remember what we planned. I'll go get her" Naruto grumbled as he walked away.

-  
it had been a few minutes since Naruto left when I heard the door creak open. I didn't turn around because I wasn't sure I would be able to face her without making a fool of myself.

"You came?" I said as I smiled to myself. This was it!

"I know we just recently became friends and even though I've said some uncalled for things to you, you still agreed to be my friend so ... I was wondering if it was possible to move one step further. I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" I asked, I really hoped she couldn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, smiling I turned around to feel a pair of lips. At first I was excited but then I noticed pink in my vision and I was shocked but what scared me the most was the two people standing behind the pink in my line of sight. I tore away from Sakura, wiping my mouth as I called out for the girl that just ran out.

**Aiyashi's POV**

I tried to fight the onslaught of tears that were ready to be released by vigorously rubbing my eyes. Naruto had caught me as soon as I entered the gates and dragged me saying that there was a surprising waiting for me. OH it was a surprise alright, but then again I should have expected something like this. It's not like it's the first time it's happened I thought to myself as I just kept running. But none the less it hurt as much as the first time.

I really didn't have the energy nor the reason to fight with him so I was hoping he hadn't seen me. I guess we can't all get what we want.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Aiyashi wait!" Sasuke shouted as he quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arm,

"Let go. I don't want to fight" She said, her body rigid and face blank as she faced away from him

"Just hear me out please!" Sasuke pleaded holding onto her wrist with both hands, afraid that she might escape his grip otherwise. This was probably going to be the last chance he got to fix things since he had already screwed up so many times and he just wasn't ready for it to end between them before it even began.

"Please don't do this. It clearly isn't me you want." Aiyashi cut in stopping his thoughts. She slowly turned around to face him "it's fine, we'll still be friends Sasuke." She said softly as she smiled.

As Sasuke watched Aiyashi and how her smile never reached her eyes he felt a slight pain where his heart was. He felt like just breaking down in frustration but he couldn't, he was going to make her admit that she still likes him and he was going to make her his no matter what she said.

"I don't just want to be friends." He said as he held both her hands with his

"Don't do this Sasuke. Please." Aiyashi begged as her voice slightly broke,

"You don't understand... I have to do this." he said as he stepped closer to Aiyashi looking directly into her eyes. Sasuke decided it was now or never to tell her so he was just going to wing it.

"You came into my life and did things and made me do things that I would not do. You made me feel things I've never felt and you broke down bit by bit all the defences that I had put up. And you know what the scary thing was? The fact that you didn't even know you were doing it. Without even trying you made a place for yourself where no one ever could. Then when I told you I liked you... you rejected me and I...I got so angry but honestly I was just scared, scared that this is what would always be the outcome and that I would never be able to experience this feeling again"

Sasuke slowly released one of her wrists and placed it lightly on her cheek, her warmth immediately seeping through his fingers giving a renewed source of energy as he placed his other hand on the other cheek.

"I know I've done things to hurt you and I wish I could take back all those things but I can't... but I promise you, if you forgive me I will do whatever it takes to make up for it. Just say that you love me?" Aiyashi shook her head as she listened to Sasuke. She could see and feel his sincerity but did he really think it was that easy to forgive him?

"You like me?" Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer,

"No." Aiyashi said barely a whisper,

"But you don't hate me." he whispered as he tilted his head leaning in closer and closing his eyes until finally he felt that softness, that electricity that he had imagined he would feel when he finally got the chance to kiss her. He felt Aiyashi's hands at his torso pushing him just the slightest but no way was he letting her go after finally knowing what it feels like.

The same thing was going through Aiyashi's mind, she was trying so hard to push him away but she just couldn't. Even after everything she still liked him and this feeling that she was getting... she wasn't quite ready to give it up.

Her hands slowly moved up Sasuke's body to wrap around his neck, one hand placed in his hair tugging slightly. They held onto each other feeling like if one was to let go this moment would disappear along with the other person.

Sasuke slowly pulled back as he watched Aiyashi's flushed face, her eyes glossy and her lips red. He placed his hands back on her face running his thumb across her bottom lip. "Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked once again, eyes wide and searching for an answer.

Aiyashi softly shook her head looking down, "Do you like me?" Sasuke asked, hopeful this time. Aiyashi once again shook her head making Sasuke look at her confused. 'If she didn't hate him but she didn't like him then what did she think of him?' Sasuke thought to himself as he took one more shot at it.

"Do you...just a little... maybe...love me?" Sasuke questioned one last time, his face scrunched and turned away, ready for that inevitable rejection.

Suddenly he felt warmth on his cheeks as his face was turned towards Aiyashi against his will. He closed his eyes tightly, praying, hoping that just maybe she would say yes and then he felt it that same feeling he was experiencing a few minutes ago. He opened his eyes immediately, "does that answer your question?" Aiyashi asked, her cheeks a bright red as she took a step back.

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds, slightly dumbfounded by what just happened. He just stood and stared until it finally hit him what she said and did. She kissed him. So without another second thought he took that one step to her and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered.

**THE END **

**A/N: Urgh the beginning of this chapter was so rushed. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but honestly every time I started writing something would happen like it would disappear or it wasn't saved and I just got so annoyed and I just COULDN'T FOR THE LIFE OF ME figure out how to start this chapter! Please forgive me!  
I hope the ending was satisfying :/  
iiskysky: i did it :)  
Samantha: hope it wasn't too long of a wait :) JOKES IT WAS LIKE A MILLIOON YEARS! SORRY!  
****XxanimeaddictxX****: loved your review :D glad it left a strong enough impression to be remembered haha 3  
APOLOGIES FOR ANY DISAPPOINTMENT!  
**


End file.
